Familes In Forks Or Frustrations In Forks
by Book-Luver-00
Summary: Bella and Edward fell in love. And on prom night Bella got pregnant?Now Bella and Edward face the reality they thought would only happen on TV, not in their love story. Will their love story beat all? Will they stay strong or will their love break?
1. Chapter 1 Meadow

**OH MY GOD!!!! IT'S IS NOW TIME FOR THE SEQUEL!! BE PREPARED BECAUSE YOU ALL KNOW I LOVE SURPRISES!!! NOW HERE IS CHAPTER ONE!!!

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Edward," I said while we were still dancing . He looked me in the eyes, "I love you," I smiled.

"I love you ,too," he smiled my favorite smile ever. And that smile is what drew me into him. He kissed my forehead and I laid my head on his chest. He held me closer and tighter as we danced. I never want to be apart from this man, ever.

"I hope are little boy is just like you," I said. He chuckled.

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?" he asked.

"Just a feeling," I shrugged.

"Well I hope we have a little girl just like you," he said before kissing the top of my head.

"You want a girl?" I asked.

"CUT THE BABY SHIT AND GIVE ME SOMETHING JUICY!"

I turned to see Bailey with a video camera. Here we go again.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA BAILEY!" Jasper yelled.

"Never pretty boy!" Bailey said sticking out her tongue. Jasper ran after her when she ran away.

"NO! Damn you sugar!" Jasper yelled running after the sugar filled Bailey.I couldn't help but laugh.

"Your laugh is so beautiful," he said as we began dancing again. I blushed the face heating blush of mine.

"Edward your making me blush," I admitted.

"SMILE for the camera!" Bailey said running past us with an anger Jasper on her tail.

"I hope our kids are just like Bailey," I laughed.

"How many kids do you want?" he asked with the biggest grin I've ever seen.

"3 ," I said.

"I would love to have three little Bella's running around, kicking boy ass," he chuckled.

"Watch what you say around the baby," I giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry ,baby," Edward said, then he kissed my stomach.

"GOLD!" Bailey said pointing the camera at us.

"But, three little Bailey's will be tough," I said biting my lower lip. Edward chuckled. Bailey came running and screaming with a mad jasper on her tail. He had some kind of object.

"I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" she said as Jasper pulled her into a room. She came out with a big smile on her face. What did Jasper do?

"Bailey are you OK?" I asked. She looked shook up.

"He. Gave. Me . 500 DOLLARS!" she said before she started breaking out in dance moves.

"I bet jasper is never having kids now," Edward laughed. I yawned. "Looks lie mommy is tired,"

"I'm not tired," I fought back.

"Bella, love, think about the baby," Edward cooed.

"Fine take me home. I guess I need to talk to Charlie," I said. "Bailey let's go!" she was in the middle of shaking her ass. I believe that girl is going to be a stripper.

"I LOVE JASPER!" Bailey said for the 50th time on the way home.

"Bailey we get it," I yelled. "Please stop saying it,"

"Stupid pregnancy hormones," she mumbled . I giggled.

"You want me to come?" Edward asked when we were in my drive way.

"I wouldn't. Uncle Charlie got a new gun and he wants to test it," Bailey grinned. Edward gulped.

"No, Edward. I would like for you to see the birth of our child," I said before kissing Edward. He drove off and I know he wanted be here, but Charlie putting him in a coma isn't going to work.

"Um, Bella? I wasn't kidding about the gun deal," Bailey said once we were at the door. There was a note from my dad.

Dear Bells,

I told you that Edwin guy was trouble. And now your pregnant. Do I look like I could be a grandpa? So I'm telling you that your not welcome in my home anymore. I know you've grown up a lot, but getting pregnant right after school is beneath you. I'm sorry. And tell Bailey her parents know about what happened today. - Love Dad. (He crossed out the love and Dad) Chief Swan.

"My parents are going to kill me! Getting ex-spelled is one thing but—," Bailey started.

"You got ex-spelled?" I asked.

"Did I forget to mention that?" she laughed nervously.

"What about our stuff?" I asked.

"Well the note says , 'P.S your stuff is in the Jeep,' . I'm going to take a wild guess an say it's in the jeep," she laughed.

"Alright smart-ass , I'm pregnant not dumb," I said.

"Are you sure your not both?" she asked. I shot her a not-helping look. "Ok, not helping I see," she said walking to the jeep. As soon as I got in I broke down crying. Bailey hugged me.

"It'll be OK. You always have me," Bailey assured.

I sat there and just cried. I couldn't do anything else. I felt limp. I've upset my father. The one guy I thought was the only guy I wanted to marry. The one who put me on his tip-toes and danced me around the room. The one who would never break my heart.

I cried until I fell a sleep in Bailey's arms. I woke up to find myself in Edward's room. The door opened, with Edward behind it. He saw me , with my stained eyes.

"Oh, Bella, love," he said running to my side.

"How did I get here?" I I fell a sleep I was in my jeep. At home. Home. I started crying.

"Bella," he whispered, wrapping his arms around my. I was shaking as I cried.

"Edward, I messed up," I choked out through the tears.

"What? Bella, you've done nothing wrong,"

"Edward, I-I hurt my father!"

"Bella you got pregnant. It's not the end . It's the beginning." he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Edward you're right, but —,"

"No, buts," he said placing a finger on my lips. "Bella I would like to show you something," Edward smiled as he helped me out of bed.

He took me down stairs and out the back door. He took me to the beginning of the forest.

"Bella do you trust me?" Edward asked.

"Of course," I smiled.

"Good," he said placing a blind-fold over my eyes. "Now,just trust me," he said taking my hand and guiding me. I couldn't take the silence between us.

"Edward, where are you taking me?" I asked followed by a giggle..

"You'll see," I could almost see that crooked smile dancing on his lips. We walked for what felt like forever. It could have been just five minutes.

"We're here," he whispered in my ear. He , gently, took off the blind-fold. I looked at the beautiful meadow. I was speechless.

"You found it?" I said it like a question. Edward was standing behind me, while I looked at the beautiful meadow.

"I found it for my beautiful, angel," he said. I turned to see he had a tiny box with a baby blue ribbon tied on it in his hands. I gasped. He got down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, sine the first time I laid eyes on you I realized I was deeply in love with you. So in love I was past the point of 'No return,' and 'No looking back,' . Shortly after I realized your my own personal brand of heroin, and I simple can't live without you. I would be a King without his queen, a body without a soul, and most importantly I would be Romeo without his Juliet. Bella, would you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box. I gasped at the small beautiful diamond.

"Yes," I choked out in a whisper.

"What was that?" he joked.

"Yes!" I yelled out to the sky. He placed it on my finger. I looked at it. I took it off. "Edward I can't take this. I'm sorry," I said giving him back the ring.

* * *

**CLIFFY!!! Ma-ha-ha-ha-ha! I'm so evil!!! R&R and you will get to see why Bella gives back the ring!!!! So hurry!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 YES! NO!

**CHAPTER TWO!! WHY IN THE WORLD DID BELLA GIVE BACK THE RING???? DOES SHE HAVE SECOND THOUGHTS?? DOES SHE NOT LOVE EDWARD??? I'M GOING TO BE QUIET NOW AND LET YOU READ!!!!

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Edward stood up with the most confused look I've ever seen . He was thinking of the right thing to say. If only I could help him out, but I'm still shocked I had to give back the ring.

"Is-is there something I did wrong Bella?" he choked out. I think I hurt his feelings.

"Edward, here is the thing. I might not be pregnant. I haven't gone to a doctor and I don't want to get married and not be pregnant. I could really screw up your life. I've already screwed up mine," I said brushing my hand across his face.

"So your saying if your not pregnant that you wouldn't want to marry me?" he asked with a tear in his eye.

"Of course not Edward. I would love to marry you," I said.

"Then what did I do wrong?" he asked.

"You did nothing wrong. I just don't want you to have to marry me right away if I'm not pregnant . Do you understand?" I asked.

"So you don't want to marry me right now if your not pregnant and if your are you want to?" he asked, with a bit of hope in his voice.

"Of course, Edward. I told you ,I love you," I smiled.

"Then let's go," he said.

"Go where?" I asked as he took my hand and I followed.

"To find out if your really are," he said.

"Edward, slow down. I'm going to trip," I said as I got hit with a branch. He slowed as we came through the forest opening and to his Volvo. I got in the passengers and he got in the drivers.

"Edward I didn't mean to upset you," I said looking down.

"Bella you didn't upset me. I'm upset with myself. I jumped the gun," he said. Then he came over and kissed me.

"WATCH THE ROAD!" Someone yelled from the back of the seat. Edward yelled and jumped in his seat. I screamed as Edward swirved on the road.

"What the hell was that!" he asked.

"Um, that would be a she and I'm Bailey, remember?" the person said again.

"BAILEY! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Emmett got mad at me and threw me out of the house. I got tired and the Volvo was unlocked unlike your jeep," she explained.

"What did you do?" Edward asked.

"That's not really important," she said.

"Bailey," I warned.

"Fine, I ate his hidden food supply. I thought it was just food and Esme said help yourself to anything and he FREAKED out. He threw me against the wall too!It was AWESOMELY-WICKED!!" she said. "Then Rose yelled at me because I asked Emmett to do it again,"

"Soooooo where you two love bird going? The moon? Paris? China? Rome? Wal-mart, because I'm up for anywhere, with you two love birds. Because all the other love birds hate me. Either they are extremely pregnant or they want to dress me up . You say something wrong and they go CRAZY!!" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"We are taking you back," Edward said.

"NO! I'll be good! Please. Esme and Carlisle are gone and Emmett locked me out! I've got no where to go! Please don't make me take a nap in the woods," she asked using the puppy face. Then I heard violin music.

"Where is that coming from?" I asked. Bailey held up her phone. I laughed.

"Fine. But if you get on my nerves I will lock you out at night," Edward said.

"SIR YES SIR!" Bailey said.

Once we pulled up at the doctors and got sighed in we waited. What if I really am pregnant? What if the baby doesn't like me? What if I do something wrong? I sat with Edward at my side and Bailey on his other side. I'm so scared. Then a nurse came out.

"Miss Swan?" the nurse asked.

**EdPOV.**

"Miss Swan?" I jumped in my seat. Bella patted my hand. And left. I started to follow.

"No, stay Edward. Bailey might burn down the place," Bella teased.

"Haha. That was one time! And it wasn't even my fault!" Bailey whined. Bella wasn't even gone for 2 minutes and Bailey had to get annoying.

"Are you scared Popi?" Bailey asked.

"Does it show?" I asked.

"Well you are squeezing the life out of my hand," she said. I looked down and I was holding her hand. I let go with a face of disgust.

"Hey I might be mean, but I have feelings," she said with a frown.

"I'm right now I'm clueless to what is going on, so YEAH!" I shouted. Which earned me looks from women. "What if the baby doesn't like me?"

"Edward if you make it you should be able to take it. Hey! That rymthed!" she giggled.

"Bailey focus," I said.

"Right. Look Edward I'm sure your kid is going to love you. I bet your kids friends will be jealous because they can't have a super awesometastic dad like you," she said.

"Thanks, that means a lot," I smiled.

"No proble— TOY BLOCKS!" Bailey said jumping out of here seat and going to play with some toy blocks on the floor.

"Well that was an almost normal moment for Bailey. Almost," I whispered to myself. 15 minutes later.

"What's taking so long!" I said running my hand through my hair.

"Stay calm—OHMIGOSH a PENNY!" Bailey said looking at a penny.

"Can you at least try and be normal?" I asked. She thought it over.

"No. I'm only living my life ,dude," she shrugged.

Then when I was about to ask for some information Bella came through the door and she smiled at me when she saw me. Here is comes, yes or no.

"Edward, they want to see us both," she said holding out her hand. I stood up and took it. Then we walked back to a little room. A blond nurse came in and eyed me.

"Your doctor will be right in," she winked at me. I think I threw up a little in my mouth. Then she closed the door and Bella and I were alone. Bella looked terrified.

"Bella are you alright love?" I asked.

"No, what are we going to do Edward? I don't know how to be a mom. I know nothing on the subject except from TV shows, I'm completly clueless," she said. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't worry. We will get through this together. You, me, and baby Cullen," I smiled at the thought. A little Bella running around, with her chocolate brown eyes and long brown shiny hair. And she is running in our front yard.

"What about college? What about you becoming a lawyer?" she asked.

"Bella, we will get through this together, don't worry. We're going to get through this," I smiled looking in her big brown eyes.

"Edward, I'm serious I don't want to screw up your life," she said. I frowned.

"Bella stop saying that. Your not going to screw up my life! You've improved my life," I said, frustrated with the fact that she thought such nonsense.

"Edward I love you and if that means getting out of your way with or without this baby then I should just go off on my own, and let you live your life," she said.

"Bella, please stop blaming yourself! Last time I checked it took two people to have a baby," I pointed out.

"Yeah but you wouldn't have to do anything. I could just leave," she said. I took her hands in mine.

"Bella, I want to help. I want to be there with you. I want to be with you, forever," I said looking in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Ok, are you sure? I mean . . ."

"Bella, love, stop your worrying. Everything will be fine," I said before kissing her on her sweet and soft lips.

Then the doctor came in . He was blond and looked to be in his early twenties. I looked at Bella and she cracked a smile.

"Hello Ms. Swan. I have the result's . Are you sure you want the result?" he asked. Ok that was a really dumb question. His blond is showing.

"Yes, Dr. Humpfry," Bella said. Humpfry? It sounds like Hump-Fry. Focus Edward. Be a man, not a child.

"Positive. Congratulations, you're having a baby," he smiled and turned to the door.

"Thank you and sorry for breaking your nose," Bella said before he left.

"No problem," he said as he shut the door.

Bella was happy and glowing. She had the biggest smile on her face. And as for me? Well, I FREAKED out! I back against the wall and slid to the floor. I ran both my hands through my hair.

"Oh, Edward," she said coming over to me and wrapping her arms around me.

"Bella, what if I can't be what this baby needs? What if I mess up the baby's life?" I asked.

"Edward, calm down. Everything is going to be fine," she giggled.

"Bella, I-I'm so afraid I won't be what this baby needs," I said as she hugged me. I buried my face in her strawberry scented hair.

"Edward you'll be everything this baby needs," she said brushing her hand across my face. I took out the ring and looked at it. I go on one knee as she stood up.

"I'm going to ask you again," I smiled and she giggled. "Bella, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered and I placed the ring on her finger. I kissed it as she looked at it . She bit her lower lip.

"How, much did this cost exactly?" she asked. I laughed. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't worry about it. It was a hand-me down," I said. Then we walked out hand in hand. Bella froze.

"What is it Bella?" I asked.

"Where's Bailey?" she asked.

"Maybe she is out in the parking lot," I said. We walked out in the parking wasn't out there. Bella's phone went off.

"It's a text message from Bailey. 'Don't worry. My parents just came and got me. I'll talk to you later,'." Bella read.

"That's weird. I thought she would have at least said good-bye in person," Bella said. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I sure she is fine, Bella. You worry so much," I chuckled.

"At least I care if she's gone," Bella said stomping off to the car.

"I didn't think mood-swings were this early," I said chasing after her. "Bella I'm sorry. I'm an insensitive jerk and for that I'm sorry," She turned around and smiled.

"It's ok. I'm sorry. I just want to make sure she is alright, you know?" she said. I simple just nodded and got in the car and we drove I was driving, Bella took the hand that was off the wheel and intertwined our fingers. I smiled as she traced patterns all over my hand.

Once we pulled up in the driveway Bella giggled to herself.

"What are you giggling about?" I asked.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," she said hopping out of her seat and running to mine. Once I got out she took my hand and we walked to house. The first person I saw in the house was , wait for it, Alice.

"Soooooooooooooo???" Alice chimed.

"Ask me if I'm pregnant," Bella said smiling.

"ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Alice said in a super hyper Alice voice.

"YES!" Bella squealed as they hopped up and down. I walked in the other room and sat down on the couch and relaxed. Then Bella came and sat on my lap.

"Hello, Popi," she said before kissing my cheek.

"Emmett we are not naming out child Bob," Rose said coming in and sitting in the love seat.

"PLEASE! Bob is such a cool name!" Emmett said. He may have become Mr. Serious but he still is immature.

"No. Bob, sound like a bald guy in a suit," Rose said.

"What about Robert?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing that can be related to BOB!" Rose said.

"What about , Bob?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, did you not just here me?" Rose asked.

"What, it's spelled backwards," Emmett explained.

"Your so lucky I can't get up right now. Emmett I love you to death. But we are not naming our child BOB!" Rose said.

" Fine what about, Adam?" Emmett asked.

"I really like Alek," Rose said.

"Alek sounds like a rich snotty dude with olives stuck up his nose and I only say that because Baileys knows a guy named Alec," Emmett said.

"Speaking of which where is Bailey?" Rose asked.

"Her parents came and got her," Bella said.

"But I didn't get to said good-bye," Rose started to cry. Wow. I hope Bella isn't like that. Emmett gave Rose a hug. And she mumbled words to Emmett as he comforted her.

"It's alright Rose. She'll come back," Emmett said as he helped Rose out of her seat and up the stairs.

Then Esme came through the door with a sad look on her face. Usually she is all happy and everything. But it's like someone has died.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked. She just walked right past us without a word and went straight to the kitchen. Then dad came. I got up and walked up to him.

"Dad what's wrong with mom?" I asked.

"Turns out she is not pregnant . It was a false alarm and she is a little upset. So just leave her be," He said before going off into the kitchen.

"Poor Esme,"Bella whispered, she teared up. I walked over and hugged her.

"Hey Jasper. . ." Alice said.

"For the last time Alice, I'm not getting you pregnant," Jasper said before leaving the room. Alcie followed.

"Why not?Everyone else is!" Alice said. But I couldn't understand what they were saying now.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**BPOV.**

Everyone was in the living-room watching a movie and I was in Edward's lap. Both Edward and I were rubbing circles on my flat stomach. A habit we both have. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" I said getting out of Edward's lap. I ran to the door.

"Bella be careful or you'll fall!" Edward said. I slowed down to a walk. I opened the door to reveal Bailey.

"BAILEY!' I squealed taking her in for a hug. She held her breath. I let go. She had a sweater on and sunglasses. Weird it's dark out.

"Hey Bella," he voice sounded tired and weak.

"Bailey are you alright? You sound sick," I said.

"I'm super. I just need to talk to Esme and Carlisle," she said.

"Oh, ok," I said. "Follow me,"

I took her to Calisle study. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Carlisle voice rang. I took Bailey in. "Oh, Bella. Are you ok? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Um, Bailey wants to talk to you and Esme," I said.

"Is there something you need dear?" Esme voice rang as she walked in. She has perked up since the fact she won't be having another baby. But she is just as happy that she gets to be a grandma.

"Um, I need to talk to you," Bailey said. Then she turned to me . "Bella , you don't have to stay unless you want too,"

"Go ahead Bailey," Carlisle pushed. Bailey removed her glasses and the sweater. And her arms where covered in cuts and bruises. She had two and Carlisle gasped. I just stared.

"Bailey, w-what happened?" Esme asked, covering her mouth with her hand.

"My parents got mad and it's all my fault," she said in a harsher voice.

"Bailey this isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. Tell me what happen," Carlisle said.

"Well, my parents came and got me from the doctors. I was with Bella and Edward. And they were being all nice. They gave me my favorite foods. But then after two days of that they locked me in the attic and said I was being punished. They would only take me out to beat and hit me. I haven't eaten anything in six days. I sore, my face is throbbing. I'm so weak. And then my daddy came home, drunk, and he unlocked the attic not knowing and I ran , and ran , and ran," then she fell to the ground in sobs.

I ran out of the room and past Edward.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward said.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I said running to the bathroom, with Edward on my heels. He held back my hair. And when I finished I sobbed into Edward's chest.

"It's ok Bella. It's over, your ok," he cooed.

"Edward it's not that. It's Bailey," I sobbed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Her parents beat her. She's covered in bruises and cuts, Edward.I'm so scared for her," I choked out.

"Oh, Bella," He said holding me tighter to his chest.

I couldn't move. I was in shock . I can't believe Bailey's parents would do such a thing. Then Edward lifted me off the ground and took me to his room. Once inside he placed me on his bed. Edward held me in his arms, rocking me back and forth . He hummed my lullaby. I placed a hand on my stomach.

"I love you , baby boy . And I promise I'll never hurt you," I whispered low enough that Edward didn't hear. Then I drifted to sleep. A sleep full of my sweat little baby boy. I know it's a boy and I hope he is just like his father.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO EVERYONE!!! Yeah Bella's pregnant!! BOO, Bailey's miserble. (ALL OF THIS IS MADE UP!!! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW!!!) What's going to happen next? Will Bailey go back?? What will happen????R&R!!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 I Want A Mommy To Last Forever

**WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? WILL BAILEY GO BACK? WILL SHE REFUSE TO GO?

* * *

**

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

"Carlisle, we can't let Bailey go back to that hell hole!" my dear wife Esme said.

"Esme I know we can't. But it's not up to us,"

"She told us her parents have never done that. Then when she comes back they start? Carlisle she's only a child,"

"Esme she's not our child," I said.

"We have to do something. She could stay here. She loves everyone and everyone adores her.. Remember that day she went to the hospital with you? She said because you had the coolest job ever. Please dear, we have to help her,"

**BPOV**

I woke up with my stomach hurting. I hoped up and ran to the bathroom. This better be worth the trouble. Shortly after I was alone for a while, Edward came in and held back my hair. While I puked out my guts.

"Edward, I don't want you to see this . You should leave," I said before I started puking again.

"Bella, I'm alright," he chuckled as he stroked my face. I sat up after I was finished.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asked.

"I'm hungry now," I smiled. He chuckled before kissing my cheek. "What no lip action? I thought you were fine with it?" I teased. He just laughed. Then I tackled him in a hug.

"What are you laughing at , huh punk?" I giggled as we rolled on the floor.

"Bella, Eddie boy! There is food down here!" Emmett called. Food. I jumped back to the toilet and puked some more.

"Oh, this is so gross," I said laying my head down on the toilet.

"Oh, Bella," Edward said.

"I'm fine. Just hungry now. I think," I giggled. Edward picked me up ,bridle style, and carried me down stairs. I saw Bailey wearing her sunglasses and sweats. She was far from the table where the HUGE Rose inhaled food , while everyone watched in a amazement. Rose paused and looked up.

"Stop looking at me. You guys are making me feel like a freak," Rose said. Emmett took her in for a hug.

"FINALLY! You know how to eat!" Emmett laughed as Rose started giggling. Edward and I sat down and I began eating. Then there was knock at the door. Esme came out of nowhere and went and got it.

Then Jacob came in the kitchen and looked at Bailey. Her back was to him. He walked up and took her in for a hug. She gasped in pain. He placed her down.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked. Bailey just nodded. Then Jake took off her sunglasses and revealed her black eyes. They weren't swollen anymore, they were a light just stared.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"I fell down the stairs at my house," Bailey said.

"Bailey take off your hoodie," Jake asked.

"I'm cold," Bailey said.

"It's in the middle of June," Jacob said. Then Bailey slowly removed the hoodie, in defeat, to reveal her cuts and bruises. The bruises were just yellow. They were almost gone.

"Who did this to you?" Jacob snarled.

"I told you I fell down the stairs," Bailey said. Bailey stop lying. "And since when do you care about me?"

"I've always cared about you," Jake said.

"Then why didn't you talk to me after the little thing at the wedding? Why didn't you ask me to dance ? Huh , Jake? Why?" Bailey asked.

"Bailey, I'm sorry for the way I acted. But that still doesn't mean I don't care about you," Jacob fired back .

"Bailey, there is a phone call for you," Esme said from Carlisle study. Bailey walked in. Jacob sat down in a chair.

"Dude, how do you get those nasty cuts and bruises by falling down stairs?" Emmett asked.

"You dumb-ass! She didn't fall down stairs." Edward snapped. I looked at him . He was furious.

"Then what happened?" Emmett asked.

"Why don't we let Bailey tell us," Rose suggested.

I think she wanted to get rid of the subject. We sat in silence while Bailey was gone. Jacob looked like he was about to bust through the door and demand what was going on. Then Bailey came out of Carlisle study. She looked happy and sad.

"What's wrong Bailey?" Jacob asked.

"That was my parents," she said. I snarled. " T-they don't want me anymore." Bailey choked out. Jake hugged her, softly.

"What do you mean they don't want you anymore?" Emmett asked.

"Well, all my older brothers have moved out and began their own lives and my parents just put me up for adoption, I really don't know how to explain it. They just got rid of me," Bailey said with a frown.

"Well that's just confusing. Why are they giving you up now?" Rose asked. Bailey shrugged.

" OH! I'll adopt her! Won't we Emmie?" Rose said. Everyone laughed. I laughed under my breath so Rose couldn't hear.

"I don't know she's a handful,"Emmett said. That made Bailey laughed.

"Don't you worry about that. We adopted her. Welcome to the Cullen family , Bailey," Esme said with a very big smile. Esme stood at the doorway with Carlisle behind her. They were both smiling.

"And your parents didn't put you up for adoption, Bailey. One of your brother's told the cops what your parents did," Carlisle said.

"Really?" Bailey asked.

"Yes, but that's all over with," Esme said giving Bailey a hug. Bailey smiled. For once in her life I think she enjoyed a hug. That made my hormones kick in and I cried and joined the group hug. And so did Rose. I heard laughing. It was Emmett and Jasper.

"Shut up, Emmett. I'm pregnant," I said while we were still in the group hug.

"Alright! Girls we have a baby shower today!" Alice chirped. And Rose mumbled under her breath.

"Aw man. I didn't get you anything," Bailey said.

"Don't worry about it," Rose sniffed. "I just want you to be there,"

Then in a blink of an eye Alice shoved all the men out the door. I don't care if she shoves Jasper out, but I want my man. And I want him now.

"What! It's my baby too!" Emmett said.

"Emmett this is a girl thing!" Alice said. Once the boys where out of sight Esme, and Bailey started decorating.

"Alice, the rules are I get to punch any woman who rubs my stomach," Rose said.

"Now, Rose. Don't be so mean," Bailey said from the kitchen. "Just slap them!"

"Well Rose you are HUGE! They are going to want to rub it," I said.

"Alright when you get as fat as me and don't want women rubbing your belly, I'm going to rub your belly just to make you mad," Rose threatened.

"Ok, I bet I won't get as mad as you will," I said sticking my tongue out like a child. Rose giggled.

After everything was set up there was a knock on the door. It was Ms . Hale. She went and hugged her daughter. Rose didn't look very happy.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"Can't I come to my daughters baby shower?" she asked.

"Well you did say you didn't want anything to do with the baby , so no , you can't," Rose said stomping off into the kitchen . For food I asume.

"It's just hormones," Ms . Hale said.

"No it's not. Rose is mad. And you shouldn't be here since you basically kicked her out of her home," Esme said.

"She shouldn't have got pregnant with that ape's baby ," she shrugged. Esme fumed. I've never seen her so mad, even when Emmett told her he knocked up Rose.

"Don't call my son an ape," Esme said very calmly.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Ms. Hale spat back.

"Oh, your asking for a can of WHOOP-ASS, woman!" Esme fired back. "Now, get out of my house and leave Rose be,"

"She's my daughter."

"And she is also a married woman with a child on the way and she doesn't need her disapproving ,bitchy mother around causing stress. So , don't let the door knob hit your ass on the way out," Esme smiled. I giggled.

"What are you giggling about? Your no better than my daughter. Getting knocked up," she said. Then Bailey came from the kitchen.

"Please, leave my new family alone. Just leave no one wants you here. And Emmett's not an APE! And Rose actually happens to be happy!" Bailey snarled. Ms. Hale laughed and left. Bailey gave Esme a hug.

"Emmett's not a ape. He is a lovable teddy bear," Bailey said.

"I know that woman has to much what's right and wrong clouding her brain that she can't see that her little girl is happy," Esme smiled.

"ALRIGHT GIRLS! The guest will be here shortly," Alice chimed. Right on que there was a knock on the door and Alice answered it.

Rose was attacked by baby talk, rubbing her belly, and hugs by Emmett's family. Rose's family was back in Texas so it was just Emmett's family.

"That was the longest party ever!" Bailey said coming down from her room. She wasn't allowed down , until everyone was gone. So no one would see her bruises and such.

"It was. Oh, look at Rose," Esme cooed . Rose was on the couch with a little blue teddy bear in her arms. She was sleeping and I don't blame her. Then Emmett came home.

"Where's my little Rose?" Emmett said with a big grin.

"She's a sleep, shh!" Bailey said. Emmett grinned.

"Perfect," Emmett said picking her up and placing her in his lap.

. Then Edward and Jasper came in. They were laughing. As soon as I saw him I jumped in his arms.

"Hello there, little lady," Edward grinned.

"Jasper are teaching Edward how to speak southern again?" Alice asked.

"Yes Ma'am. Woo-wee , that was some awesome cow roping," Edward laughed.

"Well , hey there mister. You didn't give me a kiss," I pouted.

"Well, I'm truly sorry little lady," He said tipping his invisible hat. I giggled. Then he carried me up the stairs.

"Bella, I have a surprise for you," Edward said walking into the closet.

"Edward," I groaned.

"Close your eyes," He said. I could almost see that crooked smile dancing on his lips and his eyes sparkling.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Edward, just give it to me," I giggled. He placed a tiny box in my hand.

"Ok, open your eyes," he said. I opened to seen a little pink box, with a ribbon on it. I opened it and it played a soft lullaby. I bit my lower lip.

"You don't like it do you?" he asked.

"Oh, I love it. But what if we have a boy?" I smirked.

"Oh, it's a girl. I have a feeling," he grinned.

"Want to make a bet?" I giggled.

"I'm telling you it's a girl," he said with his soft green eyes boring into mine.

"And I'm telling you it's a boy," I said before he started kissing me. Then I got a weird feeling in my stomach. I ran to the bathroom.

"Ok, so I am a bad kisser," Edward chuckled.

"You better shut up,"

"Hey guys you want to watch — OH GROSS!! Wicked," Bailey laughed.

"What do you want Bailey?" I asked.

"We're about to watch Rugurats Go To Paris," Bailey said.

"We'll be down in a minute," I said before puking my guts out again.

"Awesome," Bailey said.

"Bailey , please leave," Edward said. Then Bailey disappeared.

Edward came and rubbed circles on my back. After a few minutes I stood up, with Edwards help. Then we walked down the stairs to the living room. Rose was on the couch with Bailey on one side and Emmett on the other. Jasper and Alice where on the floor. Edward and I took a seat in the love seat.

"Alright play," Bailey said as she pressed the play button. Then the movies started playing on the screen. I snuggled up to Edward and he tightened his a sweet little song started to play when they were on the plane.

_I want a mom to last forever, I want a mom to make it all better, I want a mom to take my hand and hold me real tight, I want a mom to tuck me in at night and scare the monsters away, I want her to read me stories and sing me a lullaby. _Then I heard sobbing and sniffing.

"Who's crying?" Emmett laughed.

"I (sniff) don't know," Bailey answered.

"Are you crying!" Emmett laughed.

"Why aren't you? He misses his . . . mommy!" Bailey said before crying. Emmett busted up laughing.

"Emmett stop laughing at her!" Rose scolded Emmett.

"But she's crying!" Emmett said.

"Maybe she thinks that is sad. Emmett you don't laugh at a crying girl. It's nothing but trouble," Rose said.

"But it's so funny," Emmett said.

"No. I think it's sweet," I said getting up and walking over to Bailey.

"Yes it's very sweet," Alice said giving Bailey a hug.

"You guys are so (sniff) sweet!" Bailey said before sobbing into our group hug.

"Are you serious?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, she's good," Jasper smirked.

"Very good," Edward said in amazement. Then they busted up laughing.

"Hey what's crack'a lackin',?" Jacob asked as he walked in the living room to see a fourteen yearold crying , with two pregnant women crying , and a pixie hugging the life out of the fourteen year-old.

"You don't want to know, man," Emmett said shaking his head.

"Is that Rugrats go to Paris? Oh man ! I cry when they sing that song on the plane . . . . . and that was to much information," Jacob said. "Oh, why is Bailey crying?"

"Plane song," Rose teared up.

"What's going on in here?" Carlisle asked. Esme was beside him with a confused/ worried look playing on her face.

"Plane . . . crying . . . mommy. . . don't want to talk about it," Bailey said.

"Oh, Bailey , do you miss your mommy?" Emmett teased. Then Edward and Jasper laughed.

"YES!"Bailey sobbed. Then she got up and ran up the stairs. Esme ran after her. Emmett was laughing.

"EMMETT DAVID CULLEN!" Rose yelled.

"Oh, shit," Emmett said as his laughter stopped.

"You just earned yourself a night on the couch. Bella, Alice, can you please help me up?" Rose said. We helped her up and she stomped off. Jasper and Edward were laughing.

"Jasper Texas Hale!" Alice scolded. Texas? That's Jasper's middle name? Wow.

"Oh come on! That was so an act. She was playing you," Jasper said. Alice walked away to her room I suppose. Edward was laughing.

"How could you laugh at a little girl like that?" I asked.

"I'm sorry ,Bella," Edward said.

"Yeah, uh-huh. Well , Mr. Cullen, I hope you enjoy an empty bedroom , because I'm staying in Rose's or Alice's room," I said before I walked away as well.

"Wow, you guys are in some serious deep trouble," Jacob said.

"Shut-up mutt," Edward scolded. I walked into the guest bedroom that Bailey was staying in. Maybe Edward won't try and find me.

"What's up , kiddo?" I asked as I shut the door. Bailey was on the bed.

"Nothing, just chilling," Bailey said as she patted a spot for me to come and sit.

"So," I said as I positioned myself on the bed. "How was your day?"

"Well, it started out bad, but then changed into the best thing ever. I have a mom who really cares and a dad that wants me around," Bailey smiled. "But I'm not so sure how it all happened.I mean I thought I would be shipped off to a orphanage and not the best place in the world just in one phone call, "

"Well , I guess you got lucky," I said giving her a hug.

"I guess I did. Because now, I get to live with my awesome cousin and her super delicious boyfriend, no wait her super delicious fiance," Bailey smirked.

"Alright, you really need to stop saying that," I giggled. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Bailey? Is Bella in there?" Edward asked.

"No,"

"Well, can I come in?" he asked.

" I'm in the shower!" Bailey said.

"No your not,"

"Yes I am . I'm singing in the shower. Rubber ducky you're the one. You make bath time so much fun! See?" Bailey said.

"Ok, I'm coming in,"

"NO! Wait, I'm changing! I'm in my bra and underwear!" Bailey shouted. Edward froze at the door.

"No your not," Edward laughed.

"Want to bet?" Bailey said looking at me. I shook my head no. "Fine, Tell me what you want, behind the door. No peeking!"

"Fine. Chill. I know Bella's on there and you can't keep her from me," Edward laughed.

"What makes you so sure?" Bailey asked.

"Because I see two shadows on the wall,"

" Hey I said no peeking! And this could be Jake in here. With me in my bra and underwear," Bailey laughed. Edward didn't find it funny, at all. He burst through the door.

"ARGH! I'm half naked!" Bailey teased. She was in her P.J's but she must torment Edward. The paint on the door was scratched. New paint ; 15 dollars. Seeing Edward's shocked face burst through that door as a protective brother ; priceless. I began laughing.

"You think this is funny, Bella? She gave me a heart attack," Edward said.

"I did? Wow, I've never done that before! New record," Bailey giggled.

"Ok, Bailey take a chill pill," I said.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry Edward. I was just playing . You have to learn not to take me seriously. Because I wouldn't tell you if I had a guy in the room and I'm going to shut up now," Bailey said as Edward's face went from shock to furious.

"I'm sorry," Bailey said in a tiny voice as she sunk underneath her covers. "I'll give you two some privacy,"

"Bella, I'm sorry. Please come back to my room. I miss you. The bed is so lonely without my little lamb," Edward said as his sad green eyes looked into mine. I finally gave in. You can't stay mad at a face like his for too long.

"Fine , but please lay off the teasing towards Bailey," I said in a stern voice.

"Ok I promise." Edward said. Then he came and took my hand in his and walked out the door. He froze at the door frame. "Oh, and Jacob? Get out from under her bed,"

When Edward said this Bailey shot straight up from underneath the covers. Jacob crawled out from under her bed.

"I didn't know a thing!" Bailey said as she looked at Jacob.

Then Edward and I walked across the hall to his room. I crawled under the covers after I put on my pj's and brushed my teeth. I felt at home when Edward slid in next to me and wrapped his arms around me. Sleep was about to take me under when Edward whispered something in my ear.

"I love you, forever and always," he whispered before I drifted into a deep, deep, sleep.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3!!Sooooo? Alright just to sum it up; Bailey's parents put her up for adoption, Esme and Carlisle adopted her, Rose's baby shower , southern talking and invisible hats, they watched a movie, a lot of people cried , Bella left Edward to sleep alone ,and Jacob was underneath Bailey's bed. Hmmm very confusing. Well, I know it wasn't my best chapter, but it will get better I promise!!! This chapter was mostly about mommy's!!! So R&R!!!! What will happen in the next chapter?????**


	4. Chapter 4 JAIL BIRDS

**CHAPTER 4!! YEAH!! LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!!!

* * *

**

**BPOV.**

It's the beginning of August. Edward and I will be going to college school, and so will Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. We're all going to separate colleges. Bailey is about to start school in two weeks. She is dreading every moment that it gets closer but loves everyday as if it was her last.

Edward and I will be getting married in a month or two. Alice has planned the whole thing. How she did it all by herself I'll never know.

"Bella, come on. We have to go with Rose to her birth class," Bailey said coming into Edward's and my room. I was still in bed with Edward's arms wrapped around me.

"Alright I'm coming," I said as Edward let go.

"Why can't Emmett go?" Edward asked with his puppy face as he tried to pull me back into bed.

"Because Alice wants a girls day out and we all have to go," Bailey explained.

"I'll be back soon and we can lay in bed all we want," I said before kissing Edward on the lips.

"You guys are to gooey!" Bailey said walking out and I giggled and got changed.

"No!" I said.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked coming into the closet to see me fumble with my jeans.

"Keep your voice down. My favorite skinny jeans don't fit anymore," I whispered.

"That means our child is growing," Edward said wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes and that if Alice's finds out she is going to take me shopping . So until I grow out of all my jeans we keep this between you and me," I said kissing is cheek.

"LET'S GO! We have a extremely pregnant women down here!" Bailey yelled as I came into view. "Oh, let's go,"

The ride was pretty quiet after Rose yelled at Bailey for singing. It was a good 20 minutes before Alice pulled in and parked. Baiely hopped out and stayed clear of Rose.

"I don't want to go!" Bailey whined as I pulled her into a room full of woman and the teacher, which was man in his twenties. Bailey saw him and drooled.

"Hellooo , teacher," Bailey said as she stood next to me. The teacher walked up to Bailey and spoke to her.

"Welcome new mommy," he smiled. Bailey froze. Oh, no. There is going to be a nasty fight, and I'm putting 20 dollars on the fourteen year-old.

"Do I looked pregnant to you?" Bailey asked.

"That's why you're here, sit," he said picking Bailey up and placing her on a mat. "Now get a partner,"

Alice and Rose were giggling away on the mat next to us. Bailey shot them a death glare but they continued to giggle.

"Excuse me Mr. Teacher?" Bailey asked.

"Call me Mark,"

"Mark," Bailey said in a disgusted voice. "I'm not pregnant,"

"Of course you are. You wouldn't be here if you weren't. Now shh!" he said cutting off Bailey's but. Bailey growled.

Bailey walked out of the building in a huff. Mumbling 'me?pregnant?' over and over . Rose and Alice were behind her laughing. Bailey spun around and spoke softly in angry tone.

"Please, can we just go home? Before I go back in there and rip that guy's head off!" Bailey said.

"Ok, ok. Bella, will you drive? I don't want to laugh and wreck," Alice teased as Rose got in the backseat and Alice got in the passenger seat. I got behind the wheel and Bailey got back there with Rose. I pulled out and was going out the driveway when my favorite song came on the raido, Love Story. I sang along with it until red and blue lights went on in my rear view mirror.

" Busted!" Bailey said. Then a husky man came up to my window. I acted cool and relaxed.

"Hello, officer," I said.

15 minutes later.

"How did we end up in a jail ceil?" Alice asked while Rose , Alice , and I sat on the little bed type thing. Bailey was leaning against the wall.

"How about the fact that Bella resisted arrest, Rose bit the guy's head off, Alice flirted with a gay cop, and I bit him for trying to arrest all three of you," Bailey said.

"You bit him?" Rose asked trying to hide her laughter. Alice didn't do a good job of hiding her laughter.

"Sort of," Bailey said but our conversation was cut short by the gay cop and a boy that looked 15 came back in the room.

"Dad do I have to watch the people in the ceil. I don't think a pregnant woman it capable of an escape," The blondish, blackish hair boy said.

"Now son all you have to do is sit here and play your PSP thing," the cop said as he shut the door behind him. He sat down and popped in his headphones and I assume they were as loud as they could go, because I could hear them.

"OH!" Rose said clutching her stomach. Oh, no.

**BPOV (Bailey)**

"OH!" Rose said clutching her stomach. Oh, shit.

"Rose what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I think . . .I'm . . . going . . . into. . . labor!" Rose said. My mouth fell wide open.

"HEY!! You!" I said as the looked up. "YEAH YOU!" he took out his headphones.

"What?" He asked.

"Um, this nice lady right here in going into labor. So if you could please just. . ."

"Sorry babe, can't do that," he said. Did he just call me babe?Alice was on one side of Rose and Bella on the other.

"We need to get to a hospital!" Bella said as Rose gritted her teeth. Looks like I'm going to have to flirt my way out of jail, again.

Oh great. I took of my shirt to reveal my tank-top that was under it. This is my favorite tank-top because he makes my boobs look good. And because I can get my way around guys when I wear it. I took out my ponytail holder and shook out my hair. I'm so going to regret what I'm about to do.

"HEY!" I said and the guy looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"Why don't you come over here , big boy," I said batting my eye lashes and waving my finger in the sexiest way I could mange. His eyes grew wide and he stumble over to got his face close to the bars.

"So, big boy. I assume you have a girlfriend, because your so , adoreable," I said brushing my hand across my face.

"No, I don't," he said.

"Do you have a name, cutie? Or can I call you cutie?" I said batting my eyes. I feel a shamed of myself right now.

"M-my name is Brandon," he said.

"Brandon what lovely name. So Brandon I was wondering, do you think you could let a little innocent girl, like me, off the hook? I won't tell anyone. It'll be our dirty little secret," I whispered, getting so close to his face I could feel his breath trembling on my face.

"I can't do that," he said. I'm going to regret this. I crushed my lips to his, and then pulled back when he started reacting to the kiss.

"How,about now?" I asked biting my lower lip in a cute way.

"I-I can't," he said. This time when I kissed him I took his hands and placed them in my back pockets. When I pulled back he looked dizzy.

"What about now?" I asked.

"Still can't," he said with a smirk. When I kissed him this time I took both his hands and cupped them to my breast. I'm regretting every moment of this. Then I whispered in his ear.

"What about now?" I asked before kissing his lips. When he pulled back he whispered.

"I'll get the keys," he said stumbling to the desk. I looked back at them. They all had shocked looks on their faces.

"What? You learn a thing or two when you've been in jail more then six times," I shrugged. Once Brandon unlocked the ceil everyone left in a hurry, trying to balance Rose. He stopped me.

"Let's say you and me. Dinner at 7 tonight?" he asked trying to kiss me.

"I'm sorry Brandon, I don't date," Then I slipped from under him and ran to the car . I got in the back seat with Rose. Before I could get in she grabbed my hand and squeezed the life out of it.

"Ow.. Damn .Ow . Damn. Ow. .Damn. Ow. Damn. Ow. Damn. Ow!" Rose chanted.

"Does it hurt?" I asked. She glared at me. "Kidding,"

"My water broke!" Rose yelled and it went all over my SHOES! This is the last time I'm stuck in the back seat with a pregnant woman in labor!

Bella drove like a lunatic before she pulled into the hospital at the emergency entrance. We got Rose in a wheel chair, but she wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Don't let go of my hand," Rose said as they wheeled her to a room and placed her in a bed. And the whole entire time she never let go of my hand and my hand was turning purple.

"OWWWW!" Rose screamed.

"BELLA!! GET EMMETT HERE NOW!" I yelled as Rose screamed yet again.

"We can't reach them!" Bella said for the 15th time.

"I DON'T CARE!! GET THAT MAN HERE NOW! OW! Rose!" I yelled. I'm so pissed right now it's not even funny.

"Deep breathing. Deep breathing," I chanted to myself.

"Bailey shut up!" Rose said.

"I'm talking to me. Breath how you want to! Right now your turning my hand PURPLE! That's not natural!" I told her.

"Bailey you don't yell at a woman in labor," Alice said.

"Yeah and you don't ask her for money either," Bella laughed.

"I don't care!"I said. Then Rose got quiet. Finally peace and . . . . She started yelling again. Then Emmett came busting through the door.

"Where's Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Gee, Emmett I don't know." I said. I looked at Rose. "I'm sorry miss, but do you know where Rose Cullen is?"

Then a doctor came in and looked under Rose's sheets. Ew. Pervert. Oh wait there suppose to do that. My bad.

"Alright she is fully dilated," he said.

"Please dumb it down for some of us slow people," I said.

"She's ready to push. Everyone out, but the father,"

"Oh, ok," I said.

"Emmett I don't want to do this. I changed my mind." Rose said shaking her head. 'Um it's just a little late for that.' I thought to myself.

"You can do it Rose. I believe in you," Emmett said taking Rose's face in her hand.

" Alright everyone out," the doctor said.

"You ruined a perfect moment," I said to the doctor. He got in my face.

"Out little missy!" he said pointing to the door.

"Fine. I don't want to stay anyway, because you're a buzz kill!" I said leaving behind Bella and Edward. Which they were holding hands. Aw! How sweet!

Alice and Jasper were sitting by each other. Bella was in Edward's lap tracing small patterns on his hands. I'm sitting in between them. Then Carlisle and Esme bust through the door.

"What did we miss?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing. It's only been 30 minutes, "Edward said. Bella had a very worried look on her face. Either she is scared she'll be in that much pain or a doctor will be looking under her sheets. Either way she is scared right now.

"Bella are you alright?" I whispered to her so Edward couldn't hear. She nodded. "Don't be afraid," I said patting her gave me a weak smile.

I'm sooooooooo bored!! You think everyone would be talking about the baby coming, but instead I get the family that just sits in silence. I so don't belong here in this family . I'm way to different. It's been 1 hour, 23 minutes , and 56 , no 57 seconds, but whose counting. Then a doctor came through the door.

"You can see the patient now," he said. I stood up and followed Esme. We walked into a room where Rose was in a bed and Emmett was at her side with a ice pack to his coin purse. Ow.

"Everyone I would like for you to meet, Alek Edward Cullen," Rose smiled at the black hair baby, with blue eyes.

"What a pretty name!" I whispered.

"Who picked Edward?" Bella asked.

"Emmett did," Rose said. Edward looked at his brother.

"Dude without you Rose and I would have never met. And for that I'm thankful." Emmett said. " And cause I really love you man. You been there for me when I needed it,"

Edward walked over and gave his brother a big hug. Which Emmett returned. Bella walked over to Rose.

"Can I hold him?" Bella asked.

"Bella, I kind of promised someone else they could hold him first. Bailey come hold him," Rose smiled. I walked over and took little Alek in my arms. "Sorry Bella,"

"No Rose it's ok. I'll go next," Bella smiled.

I looked at the little bundle in my arms. He was so CUTE! He had a head full of hair, how odd. But so adorable.

"I hope my baby is just like you. When I have one," I whispered to the little boy as he smiled. I think it was a smile. I gently gave him a peck on the cheek. He yawned in my arms. Then I smelt something.

"Hey Emmett. He smells like you," I teased as I handed the baby to Bella.

When they start stinking I send them away. Everyone held little Alek and fussed over him. He was so cute! I can't wait to play with him. I love him already!

"Emmett what happened," I said pointing to the ice pack.

"Rose , kind of , got physical," Emmett blushed as Rose laughed.

**BPOV (Bella) **

Edward and I drove home in his silver volvo. I was very quiet. Edward seemed to noticed.

"Bella, love. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking," I replied.

"About what?" he pushed the conversation further.

"About, the baby, what happened today, and about our future," I said in a sad tone.

"Bella, what is bothering you? I've never seen you so down," Edward said taking my hand in his. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No , I just ---," Then I realized that we were no where near Edward's house. We where on a totally different road. Maybe in a different city. I don't know how long we were riding. "Where are we going?" I asked. Then Edward parked and came to my side of the car. He took my hand and helped me out.

"You'll see," he whispered in my ear as he covered my eyes. Oh, great another surprise.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4!!!Ohhhh!!! CLIFFY!!! Alek Edward Cullen has arrived!!!! I like Bailey's point of view it's so FUNNY!!! I can't believe she's been to jail more then 6 times and I wrote it!!! So R&R to see more of Alek!! Thanks for all the reviews!! You guys ROCK!!! I changed the rating to T!!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5 surprises,surprises,surprises

**CHAPTER 5!!! YEAH!!! I LOVE THE NAME ALEK EDWARD CULLEN!!! IT'S SO SWEET THAT EMMETT NAMED HIM AFTER HIS LITTLE BROTHER!!! NO LET'S BEGIN!!

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Edward!Just tell me where you taking me!" I giggled as he picked me up off my feet. I have no clue where he is taking me and it is really getting on my nerves.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you better tell me now!" I demanded.

"Your so cute when you want your way," he chuckled. I couldn't stay mad at him for long .

"Edward please tell me! Just tell me!" I begged.

"Bella can you wait two more minutes?" he asked.

"Ok, but I just hate it when there is a big surprise," I said.

"I know," was he said. One minute. Two minutes.

"Alright, it's been two minutes," I stated. Then I was placed on my feet.

"Bella your so impatient .Can you please let me have my fun?" Edward chuckled.

"Ok,ok. But hurry , before I completely explode!" I giggled. "You know I love your surprises!" I added.

"Alright, Bella you can open your eyes," Edward said as he took his hands off my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw a door, with the number 17 on it.

"WOW! A door with the number 17 ! I've always wanted one!" I said happy, so I wouldn't hurt his feelings. Because I had no clue what it was.

"Bella, it's behind the door," Edward laughed.

"Oh. I knew that," I said while my face turned bright red. Edward handed me a key. I took it in my hand and looked it over.

"Unlock the door," Edward smiled my favorite smile. So I put the key with a bow wrapped around it in the lock and unlocked it. I pushed the door open. I walked down a long hallway and then a living room came into view, with a kitchen to the side.

"Edward where are we?" I asked looking at the beautiful apartment. He wrapped his arms around my waste and whispered in my ear.

"We are in our new home," Edward whispered. My eyes grew wide.

"This is our house?" I choked as tears poured down my face.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's beautiful," I sobbed. He took my hand and pulled me to one of the three doors going through the living room. He opened the first door.

"This room," he said opening the door to reveal a room. "Is our bedroom and this . ." he said going to the second room and opening the door. "Is baby Cullen's room,"

I walked in and looked around. There was one window across from the door with a white crib with the letter's ' Baby Cullen' written in black in front of the window. I covered my mouth at the beautiful crib. And in a corner to the right of the door was a matching rocking chair. I walked over to the crib and placed a hand on it as I admired it.

"You don't like it do you?" he asked. I shook my head no and turned to him.

"No, I love it," I said walking over to give him a hug.

"I love you ,Bella," Edward whispered to me.

"I love you too and thank you so much Edward," I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For loving me. Giving me a home. For blessing me with a child. For marrying me . And just giving you to me and so much more," I smiled. He smiled back.

"Your so welcome, love," he said taking me back in for a hug.

"Wait . How did you pay for this?" I asked.

"That's not important," he said.

"Edward,"

"Ok, I used my college money, but only because I got a free scholar ship for Darthmouth," he said.

"How much is rent?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, love. I have it covered," he reassured me.

"Edward, I want to help. It's my home too. It's our home," I said placing a hand on his cheek.

"I know. But Bella your going to be at college . Going to college and being pregnant is going to be hard on you and I know your very strong ,but I don't want to much stress on you," he said.

"What if your mom teaches me?You said she use to be a teacher. So that way I could go to work and go to college," I said.

"I don't know Bella. She's going to be watching Alek," Edward said.

"It'll only be until after little Corey is born," I said. Edward chuckled.

"You still think it's going to be a boy?" he asked. I put a hand on my stomach that formed a small bump ,that only I could tell it was there.

"Yes I do. Wait. Don't change the subject," I said. Edward sighed, but he knew better than to fight over this with me.

"Bella, let's not talk about it now—,"

"Edward, we only have a couple of weeks until college starts and we get married.," I said ,"Or maybe I shouldn't go to college," I added

"No, Bella. I won't let you lose a learning experience," Edward said. "Bella, we will work something out. I promise," he said taking my head in his hands. "What is in my hands is very important to me and I will give her anything she wants," he said before kissing me on the lips.

"Bella, I have a question. How did all four of you end up in jail?" Edward asked. "And how did you get out , without bail?" Edward said. I froze . I couldn't answer that. "Bella?"

"Have you thought of any girl names?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yes I have. Wait. Don't change the subject," he said. "Bella, tell me,"

"You don't want to know. Trust me. I don't want to know and I had to watch it," I said.

"It was that bad?" Edward asked with one eyebrow raised.

"You have no idea," I laughed. Then I pulled Edward out of the room and took him to the couch in the living room. I sat down and patted a spot next to me. Edward sat down and took my hands in his.

"Bella, do you think I'll make a good father?" he asked without making eye contact.

"Of course I do. You'll be the best. Do you think I'll be a good mom?" I asked.

"Well you did tell me you were like a mom to your mother . So I believe that," he chuckled.

"OH NO!" I yelled making Edward jump up.

"What? What is it?" he demanded.

"What am I going to tell my mom?" I said. I hadn't thought about it.

"Just like how you told my mom."

"Oh yeah. The positive pee stick is mine. Real smooth," I said before laying down and covering my face with a pillow. Where did all this furniture come from?

"Bella, you know that isn't what I meant,"

"Ok, when my mom comes up for my wedding I'll say hey I'm getting married and I'm pregnant. My mom won't take it well!" I said through the pillow. Edward took the pillow off to reveal my pouting face.

"I'm sure your mom will take it well," Edward smiled.

"Are you ready for the wedding in two weeks?" I asked changing the subject . He grinned.

"Of course," he said before kissing me. Then he pulled back and looked at my pouting face. "What?"

" I wasn't finished!" I giggled as I pulled him back in.

**DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING!!**

**BPOV(Bella)**

"Alright , Eddie! Let's get to your bachelor party!"

"There are to be no strippers , Emmett," I said. He pouted.

"Fine. Where is my Alek?" he chuckled as he took Alek in his arms and gave him a kiss and a hug. "Bye-bye, Alek," he said giving Alek back to Rose. Then Emmett gave her a kiss.

"Emmett do I have to go?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. We are the three amigos!And you'll have loads of fun, Jazzy spazzy," Emmett laughed.

"Ok, boys, no achol, drugs, strippers , or getting sent to jail," Esme said.

"Ok, we're just going to do guy stuff. And we have all the suits and stuff for tomorrow so we won't have to come until we're needed.," Emmett said . Then Edward came and gave me a long kiss on the lips. I was dizzy when we pulled back.

"See you at the wedding," he smiled.

"You better show , Mr. Cullen," I laughed. Then they all walked out the door . I miss him already. It was just Alice, Rose, Alek, Bailey and me. Esme went to go get Phil and my mom and get them to a hotel. And Carlisle was somewhere. I'm not sure. He didn't say he was going to work .

"ALRIGHT!! It's Bella's bachelorette party!" Alice squealed as she brought in bags of something , and with the looks of it I don't like it. Rose handed a screaming Alek to Bailey. He calmed down as soon as Bailey had him . Rose sighed of relief.

"What am I supposed to do with him? I thought I was apart of the party," Bailey whined.

"Please watch him he'll be out like a light soon," Rose begged.

"Fine, but I'm charging you," Bailey said before going and sitting in the love seat. Bailey played with Alek and he giggled the whole time.

"OK!! What shall we do first?" Alice asked. "Make up? Movies? Nails? What?"

"Sleep," Rose said.

"I agree," I said.

"I know! Bella , what are you going to name the baby?" Alice asked.

"Well, Edward gets to pick the name if it's a girl and I get to if it's a boy. So I thought about Corey," I said.

"What a cute name!" Rose said. "Emmett and I want at least two more,"

"Wow, Jasper doesn't talk about a family with me yet," Alice frowned.

"That's because Bailey has put a big input on it," I giggled. I looked at Bailey and she was a sleep with a sleeping Alek on her chest.

"Awww! I need my camera!" Rose said getting up and getting her camera. She snapped a picture of Bailey and Alek. She takes pictures of everything. "So sweet,"

"Can I have a copy of that? Sleeping is her only state of calmness and sweetness," I laughed.

"So, Bella where were you and Edward the other night after leaving the hospital?" Alice asked.

"Edward took me to our new home!" I squealed.

"NO WAY! He bought you a house!" Alice yelled. We looked at Bailey , who twitched.

"I don't want pizza on my chocolate! NO! Go away muffin man!" Bailey mumbled. We busted out laughing.

"For a fifteen year-old she is sure immature," Alice laughed.

"She's fifteen? I thought she was still fourteen," I said.

"She turned fifteen in February. She getting close to where she can get her permit and drive. And guess who has to take her out driving?" Alice laughed.

"Who?" Rose and I asked.

"Emmett!" Alice laughed.

"No way! Why can't Carlisle or Esme do it?" I asked.

"Because after Emmett they swore they would never get in another car with a teenager, and Jasper was to scared to and Edward, laughed and walked away," Alice giggled.

"Poor Emmett," Rose said.

"Poor Bailey," I said.

"You be the prince and I'll be the princess , it's a love story, baby just say yes!" Bailey said in her sleep.

"She talks a lot in her sleep," Alice said.

"That's nothing. When I was in the hospital I woke up because she was singing in French. Then it switched to Spanish. Then English. She was singing gummy bear. Alek was giggling away as she sang. I couldn't wake her up," Rose said. "Emmett ended up taking her out into the waiting room and leaving her there,"

We talked , giggled, and laughed. We didn't do anything special. We just did what normal teenagers should do. Even if one is a crazy pixie,one is a mom, and the other is pregnant.

**EdPOV (Bella and Edward's house)**

"Awesome place, dude," Emmett said checking out the place. Emmett went for the second door. I stopped him.

"Don't go in there," I said.

"And why not? It's just a room,"

"No one can go in there until after Renesmee is born, but Bella and me," I said .

"You still think it's a girl?" Jasper laughed.

"Oh, I know it's a girl. Bella still thinks it's a boy," I said sitting down at the table. We were about to play cards.

"I think it's a boy too," Emmett said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because you don't go against a pregnant woman , especially if that woman is Bella Swan," Emmett laughed.

"Yeah and you don't ask her for money when she is in labor," I laughed. Emmett punched my shoulder.

"Shut up , dude. That was like almost a year ago,"

"It's still funny as shit though," Jasper laughed.

"Shut up cowboy," Emmett said.

"Make my , city boy," Jasper said.

"Cool it. We aren't doing the same thing we did at Emmett's bachelorette, I mean bachelor party," I said.

"So there was a little fire," Emmett shrugged.

"Emmett, we got arrested, and lucky for us Charlie wasn't mad at us and let us off the hook without telling anyone," Jasper said. I sighed. " Oh, sorry Edward."

"No it's alright. It's not my fault my soon to be father in law hates my guts and owns over 20 guns," I said.

"Look we know it tares you up because Bella can't be with her father and you think it's your fault, but Bella doesn't blame you. She loves you," Jasper said.

"Dude, I hate it when you go all emotion reading. It's creepy," Emmett said.

"At least I have emotions." Jasper said.

"If you had emotions then you would be closer to my sister and not making her so miserable. You keep pushing her away," Emmett said.

"I love Alice very much. I'm just not a sex crazed kind of guy," Jasper said. There was a brief moment of silence before Emmett said the most stupidest thing I've ever heard.

"It's because you gay. I knew your pants where too tight!" Emmett said.

"What? I'm not gay! And why are you looking at my pants?" Jasper asked. But Emmett ignored him.

"No one's hair can be that perfect by just getting out of bed," Emmett said.

"Emmett , he is not gay," I said.

"Oh, I see. A gay standing up for a gay. Your hair can't be that perfect either, and who dressed you in those gay clothes?" Emmett said.

"Our baby sister," I said.

"Oh. Don't tell I said that. She'll kill me," Emmett said.

"Your so stupid," I said shaking my head.

"Hey, stupid is a mean word," Emmett said.

"Where did you get that from? Seasome Street?" Jasper teased.

"No. I got it from 'How to be a dad'. It's says using mean words can scar your child for life. And there is a whole list," Emmett said. I just looked at him. "What?"

"You read a book?" I asked.

"Yeah," Emmett said. I got up and hugged him.

"Finally!! You read something besides a Victoria's Secrete catalog!" I said.

"Oh, so are you getting cold feet yet?" Emmett asked.

"No. I want to be with Bella forever and I can't wait," I said.

**WEDDING DAY!! EdPOV**

"Ok, I have cold feet! I'm so nervous! What if she changes her mind? What if I forget my vows?" I asked.

"Dude, you wrote her a song," Emmett said.

"Still, what if I freeze? What if I change my mind? What if–,"

"SHUT UP! Dude your going to be fine. It's not like Charlie is going to show up and shove a gun up your ass and blow you to pieces," Emmett said.

"Thanks. That makes me feel so much better!" I said.

"Edward, we have to leave, or your sister will kill us," Jasper said. I didn't say anything, I just followed Emmett and Jasper to the car. I bet Bella isn't as nervous as me.

**BPOV**

"Ohmigosh. Alice what if I forget to say I do?" I said . Alice was putting on my makeup. We were cutting it close because it took her longer to put up the decorations without me. She only had Rose, Bailey and Esme.

"Bella that would be really hard to forget that," Rose said as she combed my hair. Then she placed the veil on. Alice was putting tons of makeup on me.

"Your done!" Alice announced. I looked into the mirror . The person in the mirror wasn't Bella Swan it was someone else. "Alright get the dress on!" Alice said getting the dress out of her room.

"Rose, what if I forget my vows?" I asked.

"Bella your singing him a song. I bet he'll forget his, because it isn't as easy as a song," Rose said.

Then Alice came back and helped me in the dress. It was strapless, with a big white bow covering my butt. And the train was long. I had on white converses because my foot wouldn't fit into my shoes we bought in the first place and we don't have time to buy new ones.

I stood up and looked at everyone. They all had on peach colored , floor length dress and Bailey had a lime green that came up above her knees.

"You guys look beautiful!" I said.

"It's not about us. It's about you ,Bella," Alice said. There was a knock at the door.

"Bella, we have a surprise for you," Carlisle said from behind the door. I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Charlie. I gasped.

* * *

**Chapter 5!!! Ma-ha-ha-ha!! Cliffy!!! So what did you guys think?? I thought it was pretty awesome!!! So R&R to find out why Charlie is there!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Wedding Day!

**CHAPTER 6!! ALRIGHT!! CHARLIE IS BACK!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? IS HE THERE FOR REVENGE ON EDWARD? IS HE THERE TO WALK BELLA DOWN THE ISLE?? OR IS HE THERE TO FORGIVE BELLA AND STOP HER FROM MARRY EDWARDO?? HMMM. I WONDER WHAT IF COULD BE????

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER!!; I OWN NOBODY, BUT BAILEY AND ANYBODY ELSE I JUST MADE UP.

* * *

**

**BPOV.**

"Charlie?" I said in shock. I felt tears burn in my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to walk my daughter down the isle because I promised her I would," he said. I gave him a hug.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way. I'm sorry," he said.

"It's ok. Everything is fine," I said.

"Bella , I hate to ruin this really happy moment for you, but if we don't start now Edward is going to have a heart attack. He is freaking out. BAILEY!" Rose said over a screaming Alek. Bailey came and took Alek.

"Come here big boy. Are you ready to be a ring bear?" Bailey cooed as she walked off with a now calm Alek.

"I swear that baby does not like me," Rose said following Bailey.

"Are you ready Bells?" he asked. I hooked arms with Charlie.

"Alright , Bailey when the music starts you and Alek will walk out there," Alice said. "And please don'–,"

"Don't jinks me! I will not drop this baby!" Bailey said.

"Ok, start," Alice said as Bailey walked out of the double doors to outside. Edward and I will be having our wedding on a cliff at sunset.

Lucky enough, Bailey didn't drop Alek or fall. Then Rose and Emmett walked out. Then Jasper and Alice. Then the bride march started.

"You look beautiful, Bells," Charlie said as we went through the doors.

Everyone stood and watched as I walked down the isle. And Emmett and Jasper busted out laughing. Then Bailey threw her floorgirl basket at them. Edward didn't do anything but stare at me and I couldn't help but took all my energy to not run down there and throw myself in Edward's arms. We finally made it down the isle and I stood next to Edward.

"Who presents this young lady today?" the very short man asked.

"Her mother and I," Charlie said. I walked towards Edward, but Charlie wouldn't let go.

"Um, dad your supposed to let go," I whispered.

"Oh, sorry," he said handing me over to Edward. Edward smiled as he took my hands.

"Dearly beloved–," was all I heard before I got lost in Edward's lovely green eyes. "Now, instead of vows, Mr. Cullen will be singing to his bride," I smiled, he wrote me a song. Edward walked over to the piano, and sat down.

"This is called, 'Beautiful Soul,". And I wrote it for the only one I'll ever love, Isabella Swan," he said before his fingers danced across the keys in a melody.

_**Beautiful Soul (Jessie McCartney)**_

_**I don't wanna another pretty face,**_

_**I don't want just any one to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste,**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul, You're the one I want to chase,**_

_**You're the one I wanna hold, I won't let another minute go to waste,**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul, I know that you are something special ,**_

_**To you I'll be always grateful, I want to be what you always need,**_

_**Then I hope you see the heart in me,I don't wanna another pretty face,**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold,I don't want my love to go to waste,**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul,You're the on I want to chase,**_

_**You're the one I wanna hold, I won't let another minute go to waste,**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul, Your beautiful soul, You might need time to think it over,**_

_**But I'm just fine, moving forward,**_

_**I love your mind, If you just give me the time I'll never make you cry , come on let's try,**_

_**I don't wanna another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste ,**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul, You're the one I want to chase,**_

_**You're the one I wanna hold, I don't wanna another minute go to waste,**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul, Am I crazy for wanting you, Maybe you could love me too,**_

_**I don't want to waste your time, Do you see things the way I do, I just want to know you love me too,**_

_**There is nothing left to hide,I don't wanna another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold,**_

_**I don't want love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul, You're the one I want to chase, the one I want to hold,**_

_**I won't let another minute got to waste, I want you and your soul, I don't wanna another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold,**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul,**_

_**Your beautiful soul, Ohhhhh, yeah, Your beautiful soul, Yeah,**_

He finished with my favorite smile playing on his lips. I smiled as tears poured down my face. Edward looked up and smiled even wider. And he came back over to me.

"Alright , now Ms. Swan would also like to sing a song. Yep-ee," he said with no emotion. Bailey hit him with the flower basket. "I mean, how sweet,"

I walked over and grabbed the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I wrote a song for my groom. But sadly I can't pick up my guitar. So our flower girl will be playing as I sing. The song is 'Caught Up In You'," I said as Bailey came with a guitar around her neck. Her fingers began playing the guitar.

_**Caught Up In You (Cassie Thomas)**_

_**I'm so in love, And I can't fight the feeling,**_

_**My heart is helpless but I can't resist, I still remember when the world stood still babe,**_

_**The first time we kissed, Your all I see when I think of forever,**_

_**Made minus you wouldn't make much sense, Forever live we were meant for each other,**_

_**So let's give it a chance, I'm caught up in you, I'm facing the truth,what else can I do,**_

_**With all this emotions, Besides I'm falling deeper in every way,**_

_**I can't sleep at night, Cause nothing feels right,**_

_**I can't deney my heart when you are near me my love, Grow stronger and stronger each day,**_

_**Caught up in you, Made for your love my heart was broken,**_

_**I didn't think it would ever mend, And then you came into my life boy,**_

_**Now I don't need to pretend, I'm caught up in you,**_

_**I'm facing the truth, What else can I do,**_

_**With all this emotions , Besides I'm falling deeper in every day,**_

_**I can't sleep at night, Cause nothing feels right,**_

_**I can't deny my heart when you are near me my love, Grow stronger every day,**_

_**Every time I look in your eyes, Every time I take your hand in mine,**_

_**I know there is nothing else I need, I'm caught up in you,**_

_**I'm facing the truth, What else can I do,**_

_**With all this emotions, Besides I'm falling deeper in every way,**_

_**I can't sleep at night, Cause nothing feels right,**_

_**I can't deny my heart when your near me my love, Grow stronger every day,**_

_**I'm caught up in you, I'm facing the truth,**_

_**What else can I do, With all these emotions,**_

_**Besides, I'm falling deeper in every way,**_

_**I can't sleep at night, Cause nothing feels right,**_

_**I can't deny my heart when your near me my love,**_

_**Grow stronger every day, Caught up in you, Caught up in you, Caught up in you, Caught up in you, Caught in you, Caught up in you,**_

_**Yeahh, Caught up in you, Caught up in you , Caught up in you, Caught up in you, Caught up in you, Caught up in you,**_

I finished and I looked up to see a tear roll down Edward's face. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He returned it.

"Awwwww!!" Bailey cooed.

"Alright let's finish, so this happy couple can be united into one," the mean little person said. "Ok. Now, Rings!" Bailey gave him the rings.

"Ok, Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Maire Swan to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," he said as he placed the ring on my finger. "Perfect fit," he said before kissing my finger.

"Yuck. Now Isabella Marie Swan , do you take Edward Anthony Cullen as your lawful wedded husband?" he asked. I took the ring in my hand.

"I do," I said placing the ring on his finger.

"Now I pronounce you man and wife," Before he could say anything else Edward kissed me. "And you may make out with your bride," he said.

"Mrs. Cullen," Edward said pulling back for air. Everyone already went in for food.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?" I giggled.

"You have made me so happy," he said.

"You have made me so very happy as well. Now let's go and party, before Alice kills us," I giggled. Edward and I walked to a table marked 'Newly Weds' . We sat down and everyone made little speeches about us.

"What can I saw about Mrs. Cullen and Edwardo?" Emmett said on the stage that was put up in the Cullen's living room. Oh, no. How did he know Edwards nickname? Bailey. Everyone laughed as I hid in Edward's side.

"Well I can say that after to night I will be dead. But I think Bella and Edward are a good couple and are going to be great parents," Emmett said.

"Thanks Emmett!" I shouted as he laughed.

"Well, I hope you guys are happy and I hope your kid doesn't cry as much as Alek," He laughed.

"Oh, come on Emmett! Tell a story about Bella and Edward!" Bailey yelled from somewhere.

"Oh, you guys want a story? Well let's see," Emmett said. "I really don't know a good story, but I have a video , Jasper and I put together,"

"WHAT!" I said .

"Calm down ,Bella. It's nothing to bad," Emmett laughed. "Ok, here is the first picture," Emmett said hitting a button. It was Edward and me sleeping in Edward bed. Ok, not bad.

"This is a picture of Edward and Bella sleeping together. Peaceful? I think not," Emmett said. Then he pressed another button and it was a video.

**VIDEO**

**In the video I'm snoring away and Edward is laughing in his sleep.**

**"Pizza" Edward said.**

**"Sauce," The Bella finished.**

**"Apple," Edward said.**

**"Sauce," the Bella said.**

**"Bella covered in pizza sauce. Yum," Edward smiled.**

**"Edward covered in apple sauce. Yum," The Bella on the screen said.**

**"Peanutt," Edward said.**

**"Butter," Bella said.**

**"Cream," Edward said.**

**"Butter," Bella said. Then Bailey came in the room.**

**"What the hell is going on in here? I keep hearing weird —," Bailey said then she fell to the floor and fell a sleep. Emmett behind the camera laughed.**

**"That ladies and gentlemen is Bailey that is on the floor,"**

**"Emmett?" Rose's voice rang.**

**"Oh, shit. Got to go," Emmett on the camera said before shutting it off.**

**End.**

"HEY! I don't remember that," Bailey said. Edward was laughing beside me, and I joined in. Emmett smiled.

"This one is my personal favorite," Emmett smiled before he hit the button again.

**VIDEO**

**"Ok, does anyone know where Edwardo and Bella is?" Emmett asked a pregnant Rose from behind the camera.**

**"EMMETT! Turn that damn camera off!" Rose said. Emmett walked away.**

**"That ladies and gentlemen was my wife Rose. She is extremely pregnant," Emmett said from behind the camera.**

**"Emmett I heard that!" Rose said. Then Emmett came to a closet. He laughed. Something was moving around in the closet making a loud noise. Emmett took the doorknob in his hands.**

**"1, 2, — 3!" Emmett said opening the door to reveal me and Edward kissing in the closet.**

**"Oh, I knew you too were hiding in the closet about your relationship," Emmett laughed. Edward snarled. "See, um, that was a joke. Your supposed to laugh. You know. Ha ha. I'll run now," Emmett said running away before tripping and the camera went blank.**

**END**

Everyone laughed. Everyone was having a great time. Then Emmett hit another button and another video came on.

**Video**

**"This is Emmett. I'm hiding in Bailey's closet to catch her making out with Jacob. Let's watch," Emmett whispered.**

**Bailey came up on the screen. She is sitting in her room , alone. Then Something comes out from under her bed. It's Jacob. They start kissing. Then there are footsteps in the background.**

**"HIDE!" Bailey hissed. Jacob dove under the bed. Jasper came through the door.**

**"Is there someone in here?" Jasper asked. Bailey was on her bed reading th book she had thrown down when she began making out with Jacob.**

**"Just me," Bailey lied.**

**"Oh, ok. Do you mind if I look around?" Jasper asked.**

**"Why would you look around ?" Bailey asked. Jasper headed towards the camera that was in the closet.**

**"Oh, no— REASON!" jasper said opening the closet door.**

**"EMMETT!!" Bailey yelled.**

**"Hey," Emmett said , before the camera went blank.**

**END**

"Whoops , wrong video," Emmett laughed nervously.

"Alice throw me something!" Bailey yelled as the video ended. She threw Bailey an apple. She aimed at the projecter and threw the apple at it. It hit it and knock it over. It busted into pieces.

"Not cool!" Emmett said. I laughed. Bailey got up and talked into the mic.

"Ok, will Emmett cries over the his broken toy, we have a special someone singing for the lovely bride and groom. This is your first dance as a married couple," Bailey said as Charlie came on the stage.

"Hello, I will be singing a song I wrote for Bella, and Edward," Charlie snarled saying Edward. "It's called, get ready, get , set, don't go,'." he said. Then Edward started spinning me around as Charlie began to play.

**Get Ready, Get Set, Don't Go(Billy Ray Cyrus)**

**She's got to do, what she's got do, And I got to let know,**

**She's got dreams to big for this town, And she needs to give them a shot,**

**What ever they are, Looks like she's already to leave,**

**Nothing left to pack, Ain't no room in that car ,**

**Even if she ask me to tag along, I got be strong,**

**She's at the starting line for the rest of her life ,**

**Ready as she's ever been, Got the hunger in and the stars in her eyes,**

**The prize is hers to win,She's waiting on my blessing before she hits that open road,**

**Well baby get ready, Get set, Don't go, She says things are falling in place ,**

**Feels like they are falling apart, Painted this big ol' smile on my face,**

**To hid my broken heart, If only she knew,**

**This is were I don't want so bad to say, This is were I want to but won't get in the way,**

**With her and her dreams, She's spreading her wings,**

**She's at the starting line for the rest of her life, As ready as she's ever been,**

**Got the hunger in and the stars in her eyes, The prize is hers to win,**

**She's waiting for my blessing before she hits that road, Well baby get ready ,**

**Get set, Don't go, She's at the starting line for the rest of her life,**

**Ready as she's ever been , Got the hunger in and the stars in her eyes,**

**The prize is hers to win, She's waiting on my blessing to hit that open road,**

**Well baby get ready, Get set, Please don't go, (Don't go) She's got to do what she's got to do, She's got to do what she's got to do,**

He finished singing and I stopped dancing. Edward wrapped his arms around me as I looked at my father.

"Edward, I know I've held grudges against you. And for that I'm sorry. I'm glad to call you my son-in-law," he said.

"Thanks dad," Edward said.

"Ok , don't go that far. It's still Charlie," He laughed. Then he got off the stage and Bailey got back on.

"Alright, is everyone having a good time?" Bailey asked. Everyone cheered. "Well, Bella and Edward have an anouncment, that some of you know and some don't," Bailey smiled. Edward guided me up to the stage.

"Hello everyone. Thank you all for coming out and celebrating with us," Edward said. "So Bella would you like to tell them?" I didn't respond. "Um, Bella?"

"Oh, sorry. Is he dazzling or what?" I giggled.

"I'll say!" Bailey laughed.

"Well, Edward and I are expecting a little baby," I said proudly.

"ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN!" My mom yelled.

"I told you she wouldn't take this well," I whispered to Edward.

"It's ok. I'll back you up," Edward whispered back.

"Yes, mom?" I asked.

"Your making me a grandma?" She asked. I didn't answer. "That's fantastic!" I didn't expect that.

"Alright! Time for cake!" Alice yelled as she pulled Edward and me off the stage.

Edward got a small piece and fed it to me. I got a huge piece an shoved it in his face. He laughed and shoved some in my face. I whipped it off.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. You got cake in my hair," I snarled.

"Uh-oh. Bella I'm sorry," he said. I took cake and shoved it in his face and laughed. Then he kissed me. I pulled back.

"Mmmm, vanilla," I giggled. Then Everyone went back to dancing.

"I want to dance with Bella first!' Emmett said picking me up.

"NO! I called her first!" Jasper said.

"Boys, I beat you both. I'm her father," Charlie said, taking me out of Emmett's hands. Charlie walked me over and began dancing.

"So, can you forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course. Your may dad. And it's my fault anyway," I said.

"No, it's not your fault. You were just in love," Charlie said.

"Dad, I love you," I said laying my head down on his shoulder.

"Your calling me dad now?" he chuckled.

"Yep," I said as we danced away.

Then Emmett got his turn. Which was real funny, because I keep stepping on Emmett's feet and he stepped on mine. Then I danced with Jasper. He was easier to dance with. Then I danced with my lovely husband, to our song; love story.

"So are you having a fun time?" I asked.

"Of course. I always have fun with you,"

"I'll say," Bailey said dancing around in circles with Alek in her arms.

"Hey Bailey, if you don't give that baby back people are going to think he is yours," I laughed.

"Never. He is too cute, unlike his father," Bailey laughed as she danced away.

"Bella , lets go!" Alice said.

"I'm dancing!" I said back.

"Unless you want to ride on an airplane in a wedding dress to your honeymoon, then you better come on," she said.

"Honeymoon? Edward, I told you I didn't want a honeymoon," I said looking back at Edward.

Then Alice yanked me away before I could get a response. God she is annoying at times, but you got to love her. Alice threw a white dress at me. I put it on, and I kept my white converses on. The dress was just above my knees and it tied around the neck.

"Come on Bella time to throw the flowers!" Alice sang. I sighed and followed Alice down stairs.

"Alice, slow down," I said. Then she stopped me at the stairs, and handed me flowers. She got in the crowd, that formed at the bottom of the stairs.

"Everyone ready?" I asked. I turned around and threw it over my shoulder. I turned to see a shocked Alice catch the flowers.

"YES! I got it!" she said waving it in the air. "Oh, Jasper!" Alice said.

"No Alice!" Jasper said from the other room. Alice frowned.

"Fine!" Alice said. "Come on Bella, Edward is waiting." she said pulling me to Edwards car. Edward pulled around and got out to open my door. I was about to get in when someone shouted my name.

"Bella! Bella wait!" my mom shouted. She came and gave me a hug. "I love you,"

"I love you too," I said back.

"Now, be careful and take care of my grand baby," she smiled.

Well she might be going over the top, but she took it better then dad. Edward and I looked back at everyone. I saw dad against the house with tears glistening on his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away.

"Hang on ,Edward," I said before running into the crowd towards my dad. I came through the crowd and surprised my dad with a hug.

"Dad, you will always be the first man I love," I smiled.

"Now, now. Go on and be with your husband. Leave this old man behind," he smiled. "I'll be here when you get back, and take care of my grandchild," he said before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Go, on sweetie. I love you," he said. Then I walked back to Edward and got in the car. He walked around and got behind the wheel.

"Next stop , honeymoon paradise," he smiled as he took my hand in his.

"Edward you know I love you right?" I asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't. I love you , Mrs. Cullen," he whispered in my ear as he drove away.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that," I smiled.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6!!! Ohmigosh!!! So sweet, yet sad!!! I LOVED it!!!! It was heart warming!!! I wonder where they are going for their honeymoon????? R&R to find out!! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!!!!(SORRY IF THE VIDEO'S WERE A LITTLE RANDOM. CAN'T HAVE A WEDDING WITHOUT SOMETHING FUNNY)  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Love and Hate

**CHAPTER 7!!!!! WHERE ARE THE TWO LOVE BIRDS GOING?????? AND WHAT CRAZY, DRAMATIC THINGS WILL HAPPEN?? WHAT GOOD THINGS WILL HAPPEN???

* * *

**

**BPOV.**

We've been on a plane for three hours. Then we got off and got a rental car. Edward refuses to tell me where we are going. So now we have been driving around for about 4 hours and I have to pee sooooooo bad!!

"Edward how much longer until we are there?" I asked.

"About 10 to 20 minutes why? Are you alright?" he asked.

"NO! My bladder is about to burst and Corey is playing with it!" I said.

"We pasted the last gas station for miles though," he said.

"Then pull over. I'm peeing on a tree!" I said. He did as I asked, and I ran to a tree. I relieved myself on the tree and walked back to the car.

"Ok, I'm ready. Sorry about that," I said as I shut the car door.

"It's alright. Next time tell me when we pass a gas station," he laughed.

"Oh, shut it," I laughed. He took my hand in his and the next thing I knew I was a sleep dreaming about my little baby.

"Bella. Bella," I felt something poke my shoulder.

"You so did not just poke me?" I giggled opening my eyes to look at a little cabin. "Wow," was all I said.

"Just wait until you see the inside," he smiled as he helped me out of the car. He grabbed our bags.

"Here let me help," I said.

"Bella, this are extremely heavy. I would prefer if you stuck with opening the door," he smiled as we walked into the house. I looked around the little living room. It had a love seat, couch , and rocking chair. The walls were a soft green.

"This is the living room," he said as we walked down a hallway. "This is the bathroom, and this is our honeymoon suit," he said opening the door to a soft baby blue color walls with a king sized bed.

I ran and jumped on it. I giggled away. Then Edward landed next to me. He looked in my eyes for a brief moment before he began kissing me. The next thing I knew it was morning.

I lay in bed with the white covers clinging to my naked body. Edward wasn't next to me. So I got out and stretched . Letting the covers slip from my body.

"Hello, sleepy head," he smiled. I turned to she him in khaki shorts and a polo. It was very attractive. Then I smelled eggs, bacon, and biscuits.

" Is that food?" I asked.

He laughed and brought it over to me. I covered myself with the sheets and sat down. He placed the food in front of me and then sat behind me rubbing soothing circles on my back as I ate.

"So Mrs. Cullen , what are you up to today? A walk on the shore? A movie? A shower?" he chuckled at the end.

"I would like to go with a shower Mr. Cullen," I giggled.

"Well, I'll get a head start while you finish here," he said walking into the bathroom. Then I heard water running. I finished my food quickly and walked into the bathroom and joined Edward.

"Bella, so nice of you to join me," he smiled giving me a kiss. Then he placed his hand on my bare stomach. "So nice of you both to join me,"

"Speaking of which we have an appointment when we get back," I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Ok," Then the rest was history. Top secret . Hush , hush. Not really, we made out. Then we took a walk on the shore and later on watched a movie.

**BACK AT THE CULLEN'S HOUSE TWO DAYS LATER**

**BPOV(Bailey)**

"I'm sooo bored!" I yelled.

Emmett and Rose left me babysitting with Alek, again. Dad's at work. Mom's shopping with Alice, and Jasper. Bella and Edward are on there 'Honeymoon'.So I'm alone with Alek. Alek just giggled.

"What are you laughing at Mr. Little Britches?" I asked. "Oh, great. I'm talking to a baby. That can't talk back.. . . . I need friends,"

"Hey Alek are you hungry?" I asked. He smiled. "You sure do have your fathers eating ability,"

I carried Alek to the fridge and got a bottle. I went back and sat down.

"I wonder how that taste?" I asked.I took the bottle and took a sip, just to spit it back out. "OH! Gross! No wonder you throw up all over me! That is some nasty shit!"

_Why don't you break my heart!Make it hurt so bad!! _My ring tone went off. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked. I could still taste the formula.

"Bailey? Is everything ok?" it was Rose.

"No, I just took a sip of your baby's formula! It is nasty. No wonder he pukes all the time!"

"You drank it? Your not suppose to! First Emmett, now you!" Then the line went dead. I looked at Alek in my arms.

"We pissed your mommy off," I smiled.. "So, baby what are you up to do?"

"How about we play Uncle Eddie's piano?" I asked getting up and walking over to the piano.

I put Alek in the play pin next to the piano. I sat down and put my fingers to the keys. My fingers brushed across the keys turning into a melody then into a song. When I finished I looked to see Alek fast a sleep. I giggled. I covered him in a blanket and went back to playing.

"That was beautiful," someone said from behind me. It made me jump. At first I thought it was Emmett teasing me, but then I remembered he was gone. So I jumped up and picked up Alek.

"What do you want?" I asked backing up against the wall.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" he asked.

His blond hair was over his sweet blue eyes. He was medium built and was weiring a smile that could break a . Get a hold of yourself Bailey. I never felt this way about Jacob.

"A little bit. How did you get in?" I asked.

"Oh, the back door was open," he said. "Oh, I'm sorry my name is Kaleb. What is your name?"

"Um, Bailey , and this little guy is Alek," I said looking at Alek.

"Oh, your son is beautiful," he smiled.

"He isn't my son. He is my nephew," I corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—,"

"It's ok. His parents leave me with him all the time he could be mine. He likes me better though," I laughed. He joined in.

"So what are you doing in my backyard?" I asked.

"Oh, well I just moved in next door with my family. I heard some really good music and I followed it and here you are," he smiled.

Ok, instead of saying thank you and offering him a drink. I did my annoying laugh and passed out.

"What happen?" I asked sitting up.

"You passed out," he said with Alek in his arms. I got up and took Alek in my arms. "Are you ok? Do I need to call someone?"

"No. I'm fine, thank you though. You don't have to hang around. I know I'm boring," I siad.

"Actually, I find you very interesting," he smiled. Then Alek threw up all over me.

Ohmigosh!!" I whispered yelled so I wouldn't up set Alek.

I took Alek up stairs and changed his clothes. I went to my room and found the only thing I could find that wasn't pink. A tank top, black button up shirt undone, and my converses. My jeans were missed , lucky enough. I picked Alek up and walked back down to find Kaleb playing the piano. I put Alek in the play pin. Kaleb was trying to play the song I wrote down. He was messing up a bit. So I walked over and put my hands on his and helped him.

"You played a C sharp, when it should have been a F flat," I said placing his finger on the right key.. He turned and looked at me with a smile on his face. Then his lips touched mine.

**SAME DAY AT THE MALL**

**APOV**

My mom went to a store by herself so Jasper and I could talk. Jasper was heading into a store when I stopped him . He looked at me in shock. I've never not wanted to go into a store.

"Alice, we don't have much time to shop. Come on," he said.

"Jasper I don't want to shop. I want to talk , about us," I said. Jasper sighed.

"Alice, there is nothing to talk about,"

"Yes there is. For starters when was the last time you actually kissed me? Before Rose told you she was pregnant," I told him.

"Alice–,"

"No . Don't Alice me. Jasper, I can't keep telling myself you love me, when you don't show it. Jasper, you don't love me. Just admit it," I said.

"What? Alice I do love you,"

"Well then I'm not the Alice you fell in love with then," I said hiding my face.

"Alice, it's not you. I do love you," He said taking my face in between his hands.

"Jasper, you don't hold my hand anymore. You sit far away from me. You don't kiss me. You don't tell me you love me every day like you use too," I said. Then I started crying.

"Alice, don't cry. Please, don't," Jasper said pulling me in for a hug.

"Jasper are you in love with another girl?" I asked.

"No Alice. I'm in love with you,"

"Then why were you acting like you didn't love me?" I asked. He sighed.

" I don't want to ruin your life. So I've been keeping my distance," he said.

"That's silly. You could never ruin my life,"

"What if I got you pregnant? You couldn't be the big fashion designer you always wanted to be," he said.

"Jasper there are more important things in life then fashion," I said.

"For Alice Cullen? I don't think so. Fashion is your life," he chuckled.

"Jasper, I'm serious I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care how it happens, but I want to spend the rest of my life with Jasper Hale," I said. Then he did something that I thought wouldn't ever happen again. He kissed me. Not a lousey one either. It was a I-SO-LOVE-THIS-GIRL! kind of kiss.

**SAME DAY CULLEN'S HOUSE**

**BPOV**

Edward and I got back from the little cabin two days ago and had a appointment with the doctors today. Edward loved looking at the little baby on the screen. Excuse me, babies. Yes you read right. Edward and I are having twins! TWINS!

At the doctors we got a picture of the little babies . Edward couldn't help but look at it. He has been staring at it . We are at the Cullens house because Edward and I haven't really moved out yet.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I don't know," Edward said . We walked into the living room to see Bailey, Alek, and some blond hair guy.

"Um, Bailey where is everyone?" I asked. She looked up.

"I don't know. It's just, Alek, Kaleb, and, me," she shrugged.

"Whose Kaleb?" Edward asked. Bailey pointed to the blond sitting next to her.

"He is the new neighbor," Bailey said. Kaleb got up and shook Edward's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bella and Edward," Kaleb said. He was being polite. Too polite.

"Alright Bailey how many times have you guys made out?" I asked.

"None, we are just good friends," Bailey said.

"Lier," I said.

"Just because he is a cute guy doesn't mean I'm gonna get knocked up," Bailey said. "Wait , I didn' t mean it like that, I swear,"

"No, you meant it alright," I cried.

"No, don't cry. Please, I swear I didn't mean it," she said .To late. I ran up to Edward's room.

**BPOV (Bailey)**

I just made Bella cry and run upstairs.

"How could you say something like that?" Edward yelled at me.

"She started it! She thinks I make out with ever guy and look whose pregnant and married. Not me!"

"You only care about yourself. Your very selfish," Edward yelled.

"Oh, yeah I'm selfish. I take time out of my life to watch Rose's baby so she can go to college and get a education, when mom can't watch him!" I yelled.

"Don't call her 'mom'. She is my mom," Edward said.

"Edward she is all I have! Since you got Bella knocked up she has ignored me and gave all her time to you! Bella was the only family I had left. Now all I have is mom!"

"What about Emmett? Rose? Alice? Jasper?" he asked.

"They don't want to hangout with someone younger then them. So all I have is mom and dad," I said.. Edward didn't say anything. He just ran up stairs and slammed the door. I sighed. Kaleb left sometime during the arguement.

"Hello?" mom's voice rang as she walked in.

I gave her Alek and ran out the door. I ran and ran all the way down the driveway to the road. Running makes me feel better. Running frees me from all the hatred.

I am running on the road. I can feel cars passing me. I can feel the wind. Then suddenly I hear my screams and a loud screching nose. Then everything went black.

**BPOV**

"Edward! Bella get down here!" Esme's frantic voice rang. Edward and I ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bailey was hit by a car," Esme said through her sobs.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7!! Ma-ha-ha-ha!!! I am so evil!!!!CLIFFY!!!!Bailey was hit by a car!!! What is going to happen? Will she die? Will she live? Will she hate Edward forever?? R&R!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Live, Bailey, LIVE!

**CHAPTER 8!!! OHMIGOSH!!!BELLA'S HAVING TWINS!!! JASPER AND ALICE ARE IN LOVE AGAIN!!! AND BAILEY GOT HIT BY A CAR!!! THEE MAJOR THINGS IN ONLY ONE LITTLE CHAPTER!!! LET'S BEGIN!!!

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS!! BUT I DO OWN BAILEY!!! WELL I HOPE I DO BECAUSE IT'S ME!!! (LOL)

* * *

**

**JPOV (Jacob)**

I'm driving down the slick ice roads in August. I just left Billy with Charlie . I needed time to be with myself. To think about the only one I love, Bailey. It's like I love her and no other. Like I can't love anyone. I've tried moving on, but I always think 'She isn't as beautiful as Bailey,' or 'Is she funny like Bailey?'.

God , I miss Bailey so much. Her touch. Her smell. Her breath on my skin. Her beautiful brown, straight hair and how she puts it in a messy ponytail. I miss her beautiful sparkling green eyes. I miss her blush that can come and go as fast as it comes. I miss her funny attitude. How she can make anything funny. How she can have high spirits at the worst time. I haven't seen her since she was adopted by the Cullen's.

I could feel a tear slip from my eye. I miss her so much. I can't believe I let her go just like that. I should have stayed around.I miss her warm touch. I miss her kisses. I miss her hugs. I miss her . . her . . her . . . the way she would tell we would always be together, forever. I guess forever had different plans.

Then I see someone on the road. I slam on my breaks. My car screeches and I her the girl scream. Then I hear silence as my car stops.

"Oh, shit!" I yell getting out of my car and running to the girl in the middle of the road. Her eyes are closed as she lays lifeless on the road.

"I KILLED HER!" I yelled. Then I saw her chest raise up and down. I sigh in relief. Then I look closely at her face. I see her brown straight hair. I see her cute nose.

"BAILEY!" I yelled. I took out my phone and dialed 911.

"Hello how may I help you?" someone on the other side said.

"There was a car accident and I hit a girl with my car! I need an ambulance! Now!" I yelled.

" Calm down sir. Now please tell me where you are," she said.

"Um, are you aware of where Dr. Cullen lives?" I asked.

"Yes sir,"

"Well, about a mile east is where we are at," I said.

"Ok, stay put sir and don't go anywhere," she said. I hit the end button. I run back to my car and grab a spare jacket. I ran back to Bailey and covered her up.

"Everything is ok Bailey. Everything is going to be ok," I cried as I rocked her back and forth on the lonely road.

"Jacob, I'm so cold," she shivered beneath the jacket.

"I know. I know. I'm so sorry Bailey. I'm so sorry," I cried.

"Don't cry , Jakey. I still love you. Always have. Always will," she said before her eyes closed and her chest stopped rising.

"NO!" I said putting Bailey on the road and I pushed on her chest. "Your not dieing!" Then a ambulance arrived as I still pushed air through her lips and pushed on her chest.

"Son, I'm going to have to ask you to move," he said. I stopped and they put a mask over Baileys nose as she rested on the stretcher . Then they put Bailey in the ambulance and drove away.

"I'm so sorry Bailey," I whispered.

**BPOV.**

Edward and I rushed to his car. We drove to the hospital . Edward didn't break the speed limit though ,with the babies and me. He was quiet and he mumbled to himself.

"My fault.. . . . shouldn't have yelled," he mumbled. I looked at him.

"Edward this isn't your fault. Everything is going to be ok . Your just going to have to stay strong." I assured him as I took his hand in mine.

Once at the hospital we rushed to Carlisle office. He was leaving the room as we ran into him.

"Dad, where is Bailey's room?" Edward asked.

"Follow me. They just got her here," he said rushing out of the room. We dodged little kids, nurses, and other doctors. We finally got to the room.

"Please stay out here. I'll let you know when she can see you," he said going in. Edward ran his hands through his hair.

"Edward calm down," I said giving him a hug.

"Bella, I can't calm down. If I hadn't yelled at her she wouldn't have left and got hit by a car," he muffled through my hair. Shortly Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett , and Esme with Alek arrived outside the door.

"Is she ok? What happened?" Alice asked.

"She ran from the house and then I got a call from the hospital saying she was hit by a car," Esme cried. Alek wasn't in his usually happy mood like he was with Bailey around. Then Carlisle came from the room.

"She is ok. She did break her right leg. From her foot to her upper thigh. And there are some bruises , cuts , and some stiches," he said as we all sighed in relief. "She's very lucky whoever called 911, and did CPR. She could have died,"

"Well can we see her?" Esme asked. Carlisle hesitated.

"I'm afraid you can't. She isn't talking. So I assume she doesn't want visitors. But give her time. She's healing. Not just phsyically, but metally as well." Carlisle said in a sad tone.

"Oh my poor baby," Esme said turning into to Carlisle's shoulder. Emmett and Rose hugged Alek together. Alice and Jasper hugged. And Edward and I both placed on hand on our little babies. In fear that it could have been anyone of us, but it was Bailey.

"When do you think we can see her?" I asked.

"When she is up to it. I'll let you know when she is up for it. Now all of you go home and get some rest. Bailey wouldn't want you stressing yourself out over this," Carlisle said. Then we all slowly left .

"Bella , love. Your real quiet are you ok?" Edward asked after a few minutes in the car of silence.

"No," I cried. He one arm around me and with the other on the steering wheel. And he let me cry it out all the way home. He just let me. Not talking to me . He just let me cry.

"Bella, do you want to tell them about the twins?" Edward asked once we were at home. (Cullen's home)

"I just want to go to bed," I said getting out and walking up to the room. Edward followed me. I turned to him. " Edward, please don't think I'm mad at you. I'm just —,"

"Bella, I was never mad at you. Your pregnant. On top of that your having twins. And your cousin was hit by a car. I'm just simple giving you your space," he smiled my favorite smile.

"That's why I married you. You always understand me , or what I'm going through," I said before I kissed him.

**THREE WEEKS LATER!**

Emmett and Rose have their own little apartment. They are going to college also. Alice and Jasper have their own apartment too and they are going to separate colleges.

Edward and I have moved out of the Cullen's house and into our little home. Edward and I have also started college. So far so good. I agreed with Edward that I wouldn't work until after the babies were born. Edward and I were watching a movie when the phone went off. Edward answered.

"Hello. . . Really?. . . We are on our way. . . Yes Alice. . . we are walking out the door. . . Alice. . . .Bye Alice," then Edward hung up. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Bailey wants visitors," he smiled. We rushed to the hospital. When we got there everyone was waiting outside of her door. Then Carlisle came out.

"Ok, she is ready for visitors. Now she is still healing so be gentle with her," Carlisle said .

One, by one we all walked in slowly. Bailey was propped up in the bed. She was staring out of the window. Her leg was propped up . Her leg was covered in a green caste. Well at least she is well enough to pick out her favorite color for her caste.

"Bailey, baby?" Esme said walking up behind Bailey. Bailey continued to stare out of the window. "Sweet heart?"

Bailey turned to Esme. Her face had scratches and stitches all over her face. Esme gasped and pulled Bailey in for a gentle hug.

"Sweetie, can you talk?" Esme asked. Bailey didn't respond. Then she nodded yes. "Then why won't you talk?"

Tears filled Bailey's eyes. The tears slipped over her scratches and stitches.

"It's ok. You don't have to talk," Esme said. Bailey smiled,but then she frowned.

"Mom, I can't walk. My leg is broken," she cried . Bailey's voice wasn't her usual happy and hyper voice. It was bitter and harsh.

"Oh, baby," Esme said giving her another hug. "You'll walk. I promise,"

"Hey, Bailey guess what?" Alice asked breaking the silence once Esme and Bailey stopped hugging.

"What?" Bailey asked.

"I got you the PERFECT converses! They are zebra printed with lime green stripes!" Alice squealed handing her a box. Bailey opened them and looked at them.

"Thank you Alice. I love them,," Bailey said opening a hug for Alice. Which Alice didn't turn down . "But it'll be a while before I can wear both," she laughed. Then Bailey looked at us.

"Bella , Edward. I'm soooo sorry," Bailey said looking down.

"There's no need to be sorry. You were right," I said.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you," Edward said. "And for that I'm truly sorry," Edward walked to her. And gave her a hug. Bailey pulled back with a smile. Then Edward started to cry.

"Don't cry. Don't worry. I'll walk again," Bailey said.

"You know what? I've always thought of you as a little sister that I always wanted," Edward said.

"Hey!" Alice said.

"Alice, you're the little sister I got," Edward chuckled.

"And you're the older brother I always wanted," Bailey said. "So, Bella how was your doctors appointmet?" Bailey would do anything to get out of the center of attention.

"Good, good. The babies are fine," I smiled seeing if they would cetch on.

"Your having twins!?" Bailey asked. I nodded. "Well, I'm not babysitting," Bailey laughed.

"YOU WAIT TWO WEEKS TO TELL ME!?!" Alice freaked out. "Well, this changes everything!" then Alice started talking really fast. So fast I didn't understand it.

"Alice , honey, breathe," Jasper soothed.

"So, when do I get to leave?" Bailey asked. I could tell she was ready to get home.

"I don't know. . ." Carlisle said.

"Please?? The food is horrible! The nurse that gets to bathe me is a man and he doesn't clean well. He just stares at me," Bailey begged with a puppy dog face.

"Ok, ok. But your mother and I are going away on a vacation for the two of us. It's the only time I get off. What am I going to do with you? And you have school," Carlisle said.

"She can come stay with us," I offered. "We have a spare bedroom, and I can drive her to school. I have afternoon classes,"

"Really!? Oh, pwease, pwease pwease! Pwease?" Bailey asked.

"Ok, but if she is a problem, Bella, please call us," Esme said.

"She won't be any trouble," I said.

**THREE DAYS LATER (Friday Night)**

" JESSICA BAILEY CULLEN!" I yelled. She was still in the bathroom and I had to pee.

"Jessica?" Edward asked.

"Hey! Don't yell at me. I've been trying to pull my pants up for two minutes! How long does it take you?" she said through the door. Then Bailey emerged from the bathroom.

"I'm sorry for taking long. But I didn't know if you would comfortable if your husband saw my elephant underwear," she said as I ran past her and into the bathroom. Then I came back out.

"Why is her name Jessica?" Edward asked me.

"Esme changed it so her parents couldn't find her. And for some reason she chose Jessica," I said.

"Oh," was all he said before he busted out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"No, no reason," he said trying to cover his laugh with a cough.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch?" I asked.

"I just find it funny that my mom named her after a girl she hated so badly . That's all. I swear," he said.

"She hated Jessica Stanley?" I asked as we curled up on the couch.

"Yes she did. Want to know why?" he asked.

"WAIT! I want to hear the story!" Bailey said emerging from the guest room. She sat on the love seat. "Continue,"

" Well, one day I brought Jessica home from school and she said she had to go to the bathroom. So I sat at my paino and played while she was gone. Not three minutes later, my mom is pulling Jessica by her hair out the door . Jessica was in her bra and under wear. Turns out my mom opened my door to find Jessica there half naked," Edward laughed. I joined in.

"That was it? I'm going to bed," Bailey said getting her crutches and walking to her room.

"It's only 9 o'clock though," I said.

"Well , I give you guys ten minutes before Bella gets horny and wants sex . Then I would sit in the living room and you guys think I'm in the guest room . I would hear Edwardo or Mrs. Cullen every ten minutes. You guys sure know how to hold your breath," Bailey said walking into the guestroom.

"We don't have sex. . . we make out," I told Bailey through the door. " Do I get that horny?" I asked.

"Not as much as I do," Edward said wiggling his eye brows.

"Did Bailey teach you that?" I giggled.

"Oh yeah," he said kissing me.

"Ok, no more alone time with Bailey," I laughed. Then I got up and stretched. Edward got up and gave me the I-Going-To-Get-You look.

"No, we are not playing Super man and Wonder woman again. Remember what happen last time?" I asked.

"So what ? We broke the headboard at the little cabin," he shrugged. "Hey, you're a very powerful woman,"

"Remember the doctor says we should wait a little longer, ok?" I said. He frowned. Then he smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ok," he said before he kissed me on the lips. "I love you, you know that?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," I smiled. Then he turned on the CD player. "What are you doing?"

"Playing our song," he said as Love Story began to play. He took my hands and twirled me around.

"Edward promise me after the babies are born that you'll still feel like dancing me around the room for no reason," I said.

"Bella, I promise you I will love you and dance with you every night, if we don't pass out first," he we danced around the room all night. I feel like a princess when I'm with him.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8!!! Sorry no cliffy!! I know you guys just love my cliffy's!!!!HAHA! Edward and Bella broke the headboard!!! Bailey is going to live!!!! If Bella doesn't kill her for staying in the bathroom too long!!! OHMIGOSH! Jacob hit Bailey with a car!!! How could he!!! I thought he loved her!! Just kidding!! I think they are going to get back together! Give me your oppion on it!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 Whose Stressed? Not me!

**CHAPTER 8!!!! OHMIGOSH! JACOB HIT BAILEY WITH HIS CAR!!! THAT GIRL IS A DEATH MANGANIC!!! AT LEAST THEY LOVE EACH OTEHR!!!

* * *

**

**BPOV**

It's September and my birthday is two days away. And on top of that I'm four months pregnant and a 15 year old has been at my house for a week. And I have a feeling that Alice and Edward are planning something for my birthday too. Then I felt Edward get out of bed. I turned over to see him up.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I can't sleep," he said. I sat up and patting a spot on the bed. He climbed in next to me. He laid his head on my chest.

"Now, tell me why can't you sleep?" I asked as I began playing with his perfect hair.

"It's nothing. I'm just a bit stressed," he sighed as he placed a hand on my stomach.

"How are you stressed?" I asked.

"Well, I go to school and all my teachers love me, except Mr. Pylot. He hates me, all because I understand what he is teaching before he teaches it . Apparently he likes dumb students. And then I have to go to work and Mike gives me a hard time because I got the girl of his dreams," Edward chuckled. "And the babies are getting closer and I'm trying to get you comfortable, which I love to do. Everything else is getting on my nerves."

"What can I do to help?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"Have a big smile on your face, and love me," he smiled.

"Your wish is my command," I giggled.

"So, hows the teacher coming here going?" he asked. Oh, I wish he didn't bring that up.

"I'm going to shoot the bitch. That's how it's going," I huffed.

"Why?" he chuckled.

"All she does it rub my belly and saw 'Oh my!Look at you! Your glowing!' . It takes her an hour before we start the lesson," I said.

"I like rubbing your belly," Edward said kissing my stomach.

"Hey, you're the reason they're in there," I giggled. Edward sighed.

"Bella, would you be mad if I said I ruined your life by getting you pregnant?" Edward asked.

"No, because it's not true. I love you and our little babies," I smiled at the thought of my two little boys. Yes, I think they're both boy, but Edward say otherwise. Then the phone went off. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello? Cullen's residents. Bella speaking," I giggled.

"BELLA!HEY-IT'S-ALICE!WHAT'S-UP!" Alice yelled on the other end.

"What?" I asked.

"I-DRANK-20RED-BULL!AND-THEY-ARE-FANTASTIC!I-DON'T-FEEL-HYPER- AT-ALL!!" Alice yelled.

"Alice get of the damn phone!" Jasper yelled in the back ground.

"COME-AND-GET- ME- COWBOY!" Alice yelled and then there was fighting over the phone.

"Hello? Who did Alice call?" Jasper asked.

"Bella," I said.

"I'm so sorry Bella. She brought home red bull and drank all of it. I've been trying to catch her for three hours and it's not working," Jasper said.

"Again?Edward and I will be right over to help," I said hanging up.

"Come on Edward, your sister drank red bull," I giggled as we walked out of the bedroom and across the hallway. Yeah, Alice and Jasper moved in across from us when Alice got kicked out of the last one. Let's just say she drank a lot and I mean a lot of red bull, and got in a fight .

We passed Bailey, who was a sleep on the couch. I knocked on the door and Jasper answered. His hair was all over the place , he had bags under his eyes , and his clothes were torn.

"Hello?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper! Are you ok?It looks like you were attacked by a bear!" I said.

"I did, if that bears name is Alice Cullen," he said before he passed out in the floor.

"Edward, take him and put him on the couch," I said . Edward did as I asked. I walked further in the apartment. It look like a tornado came through.

"Alice?Alice, it's Bella," I said. Then I heard someone walk behind me. I turned and saw no one. "Ok, this is creepy,"

Then out of no where Alice jumped in front of me . She used her lips stick as war paint. Her clothes where torn. And her hair was all over the place.

"Oh, Alice," I said.

"BELLA!HEY!I-DRANK–OH-MY-GOSH!A-BUG!" She yelled.

"Alice, you need to calm down–," before I could finish she fell in my arms. I put her back on the couch. I walked back over to my apartment. Edward was staring at something.

"Edward are you — OH-MI-GOD!" I whispered. Jasper and Bailey where on the couch, making out.

"They're a sleep aren't they?" I asked.

"Yep," was all Edward said.

"And how long has this been going on?" I asked.

"Ten minutes," Edward said.

"Uh-huh. Well, I hope you like that. Because your sleeping on the couch tonight," I said walking to our room and locking it.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Edward said from the other side.

"I know you are. Goodnight ,Edward. Love you," I said as I closed my eyes.

**EPOV**

"Bella, I'm sorry," I said from the other side of the door.

"I know you are. Good night , Edward. Love you," she said.

"Love you," I said back. "Smooth ,Edward."

I walked back over to the couch. I leaned down and yelled in there ears.

"BAILEY!JASPER!" I yelled. They both opened their eyes and yelled. Jasper got up and ran out of the room. Bailey just sat on the couch. She frowned.

"What's wrong Bailey?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"Nothing," she said.

"Bailey, you can trust me," I said.

"Ok," she took a deep breath. "I miss Jacob,"

"Oh," was all I said.

"And I drove him away. I should just face it. I'm unlovable, even by my parents," she said.

"Bailey is was one time and it'll never happen again," I assured her.

"Edward, I lied. That wasn't the first time," she said looking away. "My parents didn't even want me,"

"What?"

"Yeah, all they wanted was my four older brothers. Travis , the oldest, was the star football player. Troy, the second oldest, was the star basketball player. Tray, third oldest, was the musical type. Trent, fourth oldest, was the artist. And then there is me, the screw up," she said.

"I use to get in trouble on purpose so that I would get attention from my parents. Even if it was just to get yelled at.I would always get caught rolling houses on purposes, just for my parents to yell at me. I was never really hugged as a child, either. That's why I leave a room when it get's emotional," she said. All I could do was nod. I couldn't say a word.

"You know how daddies dance their little girls on their toes around the room? Well, my dad never did that. And I've always wanted that. I've never had a birthday party or friends. Bella, was my only friend. And I'm sorry if I upset you by calling your mom, mom. I just felt loved for once," she said.

"Bailey I'm so s–,"

"Don't say sorry.I've heard that word for 15 years from my parents mouth and they never meant it," she said getting her crutches and walking to the guest room.

"Poor, Bailey," I said falling a sleep on the couch, with a lovely dream.

**EDWARD'S DREAM**

I'm in our living room and I see two little girls a sleep on the couch. One has brown hair with tips of bronze in it. The other has long brown hair with blond streks. The brown hair with tips of bronze in her hair wakes up and smiles at me. She shakes the other one awake and they both look at me and smile. They both come and tackle me in a hug.

"Daddy! Daddy! I'm Renesmee!" the one with long brown hair with bronze tips and brown eyes.

"Daddy! Daddy! I'm Elizabeth!" the one with long brown hair with blond streks and green eyes.

"We're your twin daughters!" Renesmee said.

"We sure are!" Elizabeth giggled. They both gave me a kiss on the cheek.. I pulled back and looked at them.

"Don't cry daddy. Don't cry," Renesmee said wiping away my tear.

"You'll see us soon," Elizabeth said. Then they disappeared.

END OF DREAM

I opened my eyes and I smelt something burning. I jumped up to see my angel in the kitchen.

"Damn stove," she mumbled. "I burned the biscuits!" she said throwing burnt biscuits on the counter.

"It's ok. It's just food. We'll get more," I said wrapping my arms around her waste.

"It's not that. I was trying to be nice and make you break feast ,because I was such a bitch last night. And I burnt the biscuits and . . ," then she cried into my shirt. "Now, I got your shirt all wet,"

"That's ok," I said taking off my shirt. "Problem solved," I said kissing her forehead.

"How about you and I take a nice hot shower?" I asked. She just nodded. As we took a shower Bella cooled down and relaxed from her stressed out moment.

"Sorry about my stressed out moment Edward," she said putting back on her clothes. I put my clothes back on. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Bella, it's your father .Open the door," Charlie's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Put your shirt back on," Bella said.

"We're married, and I live here," I said. She gave me the death glare.

"Putting my shirt on sounds good," I said grabbing my shirt. Bella walked over to the door and answered it. Then Leo came running through the door.

"Take him!I can't take him any longer!He is getting on my nerves," Charlie said. Then the door closed. Bella looked at me.

"What are we going to do with him?" Bella asked looking at me. I looked at Leo , who was peeing on the floor.

"Edward are you ok?" Bella asked me.

"I'm fine. I'm super. It just that we have two babies on the way, a dog the size of Emmett, and a 15 year old that is freaking insane staying at our house. Whose stressed now? Not me. NOT EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN!!!!" I yelled grabbing my car keys and shoes. I sat in the car .

"I just had a breakdown," I just now realized.

"You did?" I heard a voice asked from the back of my car. I yelled. "Dude, shut up. You yell like a girl,"

I looked to see Bailey in the back .

"What the hell are you doing in my car?" I asked.

"Sleeping," Bailey said.

"Um, why?" I asked.

"Well I don't know if you know, but I had to pee, and I saw your naked ass. So I came out here to avoid me losing it," Bailey said.

"Oh,— wait. You saw my ass?" I asked.

"Yeah, you have a pretty hot ass too," Bailey said.

"Wait, don't tell that to Bella. Wait, don't tell anyone," she said.

"Oh my god," I said.

"Don't worry this is just the beginning of your problems. Just wait until the twins arrive," she smirked getting out of the car. She finally positioned herself on the crutches and she walked in front of my car. I rolled down my window.

"Hey stand in front of my car. I'll hit you like Jacob did," I said. Oh shit I wasn't supposed to tell her that. Jacob is going to kill me.

"Jacob hit me with his car?" she asked with a shocked look on her face. Then it turned into a scowl. I locked my doors and rolled up my window, so she wouldn't kill me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9!!! Alice drank 20 red bull!! Jasper looked like a bear attacked him!!!Jasper and Bailey made out!! Bailey saw Edward's ass! Leo peed on the floor!! Edward had a breakdown!! And Bella and Edward took a hot shower!! How much more funnier can I get?? A lot more my friends, a lot more!!! R&R!!!! Yeah, I don't think this story made much sense. But I know it was funny!! I bet you can't breathe it's so funny!!  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Wanna Make A Bet?

**CHAPTER 10!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! DISCLAIMER!!

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I tried to get out of bed. It took me about two minutes before I was on my feet. I giggled at how big I am. Then I slowly walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Edward was cooking. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. I laid my head on his back.. I could hear Leo's paws clicking on the floor before he jumped on the couch.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Hmmmm," I thought it over. "Could it be Sunday?"

"Yes, but it's September 13 to be specific," he said turning to me.

"Happy Birthday," he said kissing me on the lips. He pulled back and I groaned. My birthday.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a worried look.

"Just fine," I sighed putting my hands on my hips. " 18,"

"Bella, are you sure your ok?" he asked. I nodded and sat on a stool at the isle/table we have. My birthday. Yey.

"Bella, your looking a bit pale," Edward said.

"I'm 18 now , and I'm about to be a mom. It's like it's all hitting me now," I said laying my head down. He came and wrapped his arms around me. I returned the hug.

"We have an appointment today at 11," I reminded him. He placed a plate of food infront of me.

"Hmmmmm ,eggs," I said once I could smell them. I began eating.

"You know for only four months, I'm huge!" I giggled . Edward chuckled at my sudden change in moods.

"That's because your carrying our twin girls," he smiled.

"Nope, because I'm carrying our twin boys," I smiled patting my stomach.

"I'm telling you it's girls," he pushed.

"Want to make a bet?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I would love to make a bet," he smiled.

"Ok, who ever is right has to do the dishes for four months after the babies are born," I smiled.

"I'll take that bet," Edward said holding out his hand. "Let's shake on it," he said standing up. I took his hand and shook it. Then he took me in his arms and twirled me around in circles. I giggled. Leo watched us as we danced around.

Then there was a knock at the door. We danced all the way to the door. Edward opened it and then continued dancing. I looked to see it was Jacob.

"Damn it Edward! I told you not to tell Bailey! Now she won't speak to me. I told her it was an accident, but she is still pissed and throwing things at me," Jacob said.

"Tell Bailey what?" I asked as Edward stopped twirling me. Edward looked down at the ground.

"Jacob?" I asked. He looked at the ground.

"Ok, someone better tell the pregnant woman what before I go on a killing spree," I threatened with a giggle.

"Edward told Bailey that I ran her over with my car, and now she's pissed," Jacob said. I busted out laughing.

"Well you ran her over with your car. Of course she's going to be pissed," I said as my mood changed to anger.

"Talk about mood swings," he laughed. I glared at him. He stopped laughing.

"Look, I love Bailey. I don't ever want to hurt her. That was an accident, but now she won't talk to me because of Eddie boy here," Jacob said looking at Edward.

"Why don't you get her flowers or something. Girls love gifts," I said. Jacob nodded and left in a hurry. I bet he wants to be forgiven real fast. Edward chuckled. I looked at him.

"It's going to take more than flowers to get that girl to calm down," he laughed. I laughed with him. I looked at the clock. 10:20.

"We're going to be late!" I panicked running to my room to get dressed.

"Bella don't run. Your going to fall," Edward said coming in the room as I ran around the room trying to get ready. I slowed myself to walking.

"Fine," I giggled getting dressed in a pink maternity shirt Alice bought me. Then I found the pants she also bought me. Then I walked to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair. Edward walked in the bathroom . Still in his boxers.

"Come on get dressed," I told him. "It's takes us 30 minutes to get there," I told him. Then he jogged back to the room and was back with his football jersey, and blue jeans.

"Edward, are you really going to were your old jersey?"I asked. He walked back to the room and emerged in a dress shirt, and a tie.

"Ok, quit being a smartass, and wear something casual," I giggled. He chuckled and walked back in the bedroom. Then he emerged in a tan sweater type thing. I looked at the clock. 10:25.

"Close enough. Get ready," I told him shoving him into the bathroom. He chuckled. I sat down at the couch and tried to get my converses. They were the only shoes I could wear. My feet where so swollen, and it was to cold to wear flip-flops . I bent over to try and pick them up, but I was to big.

"Edward when your finished could you come and put my shoes on?" I asked as I sat on the couch. Leo placed his head on my lap. Or what wasn't covered by my stomach. Then Edward came from the bathroom. With his perfect messy hair combed. He came and I sat down on the couch. He took one shoes on and tied it. Then did the other. Then he helped me up.

"I so fat that I can't even tie my shoes," I said pouting.

"Your not fat, your beautiful, and you always will be," he said kissing my lips. He pulled back, and I smiled. He sure knows how to treat someone. Then I pulled him to the door. I grabbed my purse. Then We walked out the door. Then we got in the Volvo and drove to the doctors.

"Your so going down," I teased. He chuckled.

"How about we find out what the babies are when they are born?" Edward suggested.

"Sure, that will be more fun, and more time for you to prepare doing the dishes," I smiled.

"Don't get to cocky," he laughed as he pulled into a parking place, and turned off the car. He got out and was at my door before I could get the stupid seat belt off. He helped me with the seat belt and helped me out of the car.

"I can't do anything any more," I laughed. He pecked me on the cheek. He took my hand as we walked through the door. We walked to the front desk. She just looked at me.

"Appointment for Bella Cullen," I said.

"Have a seat," she sighed. We walked and sat down.

"She's a snobby little bitch," I whispered to Edward. I looked at him and he cracked a smile.

"She's just jealous of you," he whispered back.

"Of me being pregnant?" I asked.

"No, because your beautiful," he said kissing my cheek.

"Bella -pause- Cullen, the doctor will see you know," the same girl sighed. We got up and followed her to a room. We walked in and she left.

"Ah, Ms. Cullen," the doctor said. She was about 5'5, and she had sandy blond hair.

"Mrs. Cullen," I corrected.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. Why don't you have a seat," the doctor told me. I walked over to the table and tried to get on. It didn't work. Edward had to help.

"Hello, my name is Sandy Moore. You can call me Dr. Sandy," she smiled. "So let's take a look at your little ones. Ok, your going to hear the heart beat and it's going to sound fast, but that's normal"

She pulled my shirt up to reveal my huge stomach . She put this cold jell on my stomach. I watched the screen as she rubbed something around on my stomach.I heard two fast heart beats.

"There is one head," she said pointing . "And there is the other,"

Edward took my hand and gave it a squeeze. I looked at him. He was smiling a really big smile.

"Would you like to know the sex of the babies?" Dr. Sandy asked.

"Um, no. But are the babies the same sex?" I asked. She looked again.

"Yes they are," she smiled."Ok, you might start feeling some kicking soon. Maybe in the next few days. So don't panic,"

She turned off the screen. I pulled my shirt down and sat up, something I could do on my own still. She grabbed a clip board and started writing.

"Ok, are you having any difficulties?" she asked.

"No," I answered.

"That's really good. Ok," she said getting up and walking over to a counter. She opened a cabinet and pulled out a box. She walked back over to us.

"Here are your monthly pregnancy vitamins," she said giving me the box. Then she pulled out a card.

"And here is my number if there is any problems," she smiled. "Here is a picture of your babies," she said handing us her card and the picture.

"Now have a nice day,"

Edward helped me up and we walked out of the little room. He wrapped his arm around my waste as we walked to the car. I got in and buckled my seat belt. We were driving down the highway when my phone went off. I looked in my purse and pulled it out. Alice.

"Hello?" I asked answering the phone.

"OHMYGOSH!!!BELLA YOU HAVE TO COME TO MY APARTMENT!!NOW!!" Alice yelled..

"I can't right now. I'm not home," I said.

"Well when you get home get your butt over here!!" Alice said. Then the line went dead. I laughed.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"Alice needs to talk to me," I laughed. We were at home in no time. I walked through the door, and fell on the couch.

"Edward, could you take my shoes off please?" I asked. He chuckled and came over to take them off. He kissed my feet as he took each shoe off.

"Your too good for me, you know that?" I told him.

"Nothing is too good for my lovely wife ," he smiled. "Ok, are you going to be ok? I have to work,"

"I'm going to be perfect. Now go sell hiking stuff," I giggled as he gave me a kiss. Then he left. I got up and put the picture of the twins on the fridge with a magnet.

"Perfect," I smiled. Then I walked to my bedroom. I put my p.j pants back on . I didn't feel like changing my shirt. Then the phone went off. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Where are you!?" Alice yelled from the end of the line.

"Oh, yeah," I said. "I'm coming,"

I hung up the phone ,and walked across to Alice's apartment. I knock and she opened the door. She pulled me in without a hello.

"GUESS WHAT!" Alice yelled.

"Jasper got eaten by a bear?" I laughed. Alice showed no amusement on her face.

"What?NO!! Jasper proposed to ME!!!" Alice squealed showing me the ring Jasper got her. It was a small , but beautiful diamond.

"OHMIGOSH!! That's so awesome!!" I said. "Edward is going to freak–,"

"You can't tell Edward," Alice said cutting me off, and let me tell you I didn't like it.

"Why not , he is your brother," I said.

"We're not telling anyone yet. Not until we're finished with college," Alice said.

"Then why did you tell me? Edward is going to see the change in my mood, and is going to wonder why," I said.

"Don't tell ," she said.

"Alice, I can't lie to Edward. Even if it is for you," I said.

"Please Bella. This is all I ask of you," Alice begged.

"Fine, but if he figures it out on his own you can't blame me," I said walking back to my apartment.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"I going to take a nap," I said. She giggled as she shut the door. I walked back to my apartment and fell on the couch. I quickly fell a sleep.

**EdPOV**

It has been a long day at work. First Mike made me clean the girls bathroom, when he knows good and well that Courtney could have done that , while I worked the register. I've come so close to quieting. But I can't.

"Just a few more months until you can find a better job," I whispered to myself as I came out of the bathroom.

"Edward, Courtney and I are going to lunch. Watch over the store," Mike said. He is such a dumbass. He got Jessica pregnant, and I'm betting Courtney is next.

"I wonder what Bella is doing," I asked myself out loud. Then Jacob came in here with the biggest smile on his face. I cocked an eye brow.

"What happened?" I asked. "Did she forgive you?"

"Nope," he said shaking his head.

"Then why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Because I'm a bit dizzy from her pushing me down the stairs," Jacob said. I chuckled.

"I'm fine though. The doc looked at my head," Jacob said. Then he sighed.

"I just want her to forgive me. She can hit me with her damn car. I don't care, but I want her back," he said.

"Well did you think maybe she is going to forgive you is she is in love with someone else?" I asked.

"No, she loves me," he said.

"I don't know. She's got her eye on this Kaleb kid that lives next door," I said.

"What?" Jacob said. "Is he big? Or do you think I could take him?"

"Maybe if you had your car," I laughed.

"Not funny," he said. I stopped laughing. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, what do you think you should do?" I asked.

"Run this so called Kaleb over with my car," he said.

"Ok, something that won't harm anyone," I said.

"She won't listen to me though. All she does is throw things at me. And they are hard things," he said.

"What did she throw at you?" I asked.

"Hair brushes, blow drier, and I don't remember what the last thing was," he said.

"You have had to do something really bad for her to be super pissed at you," I said.

"I don't know. I haven't done anything to her," he said. Then he frowned. "What if she saw me with that girl. Oh, what was her name? Kelly!"

"What?" I asked.

"Ok. Um, before I hit her with my car. I was at the mall. I meet this girl named Kelly. And then I saw Bailey. She was just staring at me. Then he walked away. She looked mad," he said in really short and confusing sentences.

"Ok. So your saying that Bailey thinks you don't care about her, so you hit her with your car?" I asked. He didn't answer. He ran out of the store and down the street.

"Ok. That clears everything up for me," I said. I wonder what Bella is doing.

**3 Painful Hours Later**

"Mike I'm leaving now," I said folding my vest and placing it under the cabinet.

"You can't leave. Courtney and I are leaving," Mike said.

"Mike, you know it's Bella's birthday, and you know I only agreed to work until 4," I said. "Just close up early. Or get that other kid that works here to do it,"

"Edward–,"

"Mike if you want to continue me working here, and you torturing me then you'll let me leave," I said.

"Fine, go," he said in defeat. I smiled. I dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Please get Bella dressed for dinner tonight," I said.

"I've been trying to do that for the past hour. She's dead a sleep on the couch, and Leo is about to attack me," Alice said.

"Alice did you try calling your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Boyfriend? Oh, you mean Jasper," she laughed nervously. "Ok, bye,"

Then the line went dead. She's a bit too weird sometimes. I started my car and headed to the flower shop. I quickly ran in, and bought her favorite roses. Then I drove to the jewelry shop.

"Can I help you sir?" a blond girl about my age asked. I looked up and she was batting her eyes.

"Yes, I'm looking for something that isn't too flashy , for my wife," I said. She frowned.

"Your w-wife?" she stuttered.

"Yes, I'm looking for a nice necklace if you don't mind," I said. Then I saw a heart necklace that said 'So The Lion Fell In Love With The Lamb,'.

"I would like that one, please," I said pointing to the necklace I just saw.

"Um, o-ok," she said. "Excuse me for one second," she said then she walked into the back. Then a red head stepped out and gaped. Then she walked back in. Then the blond game back out, with a box. She placed it on the counter. I paid, and left.

"Very strange," I said. I drove home, and got to my door and stopped. I heard Alice shouting.

"Bella! Bella! Are you ok?" Alice asked. I barged right in, and saw Bella on the floor. Blood was all over her pants, and she was sobbing. I ran over to Bella.

"Alice what happened?" I demanded helping Bella to her feet.

"I-I finally got her up, and then she fell, and she started bleeding ,and I don't know!" Alice cried as I picked Bella up in my arms and carried her to the car. I drove to the hospital as fast as I could.

"Edward! Something's wrong!" Bella said through sobs. I parked the car, and ran to her side. I picked her up, and out of the car. I walked as fast as I could into the hospital.

"How can I help you sir?" A woman asked.

"My wife. She's pregnant and something is wrong," I panicked. The woman jumped up.

"We need a doctor!" She said. Then a man brought a wheel chair. I helped Bella in it. They went through these double doors. The doctor stopped me.

"Please stay out here sir," he said.

"But she's my wife!" I he didn't say a word as he walked the double doors leaving me.

"Oh my god!" I yelled kicking the wall.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to be quiet," the same woman told me. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I hope she is ok.

I walked over and sat in a chair. Then Alice and Jasper came in. I just looked at the double doors.

"Edward, are you ok?" Alice asked patting back. I didn't answer her. I just stared at the wall.

"The doctor told her she was healthy. That the babies were healthy!" I said.

About 30 minutes later everyone came in the waiting room.

"Is Bella ok?" my mom asked.

"I don't know," I said getting up and giving her a hug. Then a doctor came through the door.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"She's ok, and the babies are ok. These things happen with twins. She just has to be careful," the doctor said. I sighed in relief.

"But, I would like to keep her over night just in case something else happens," the doctor said.

"Ok," I said. I looked back at my family. Something wasn't right. "Where's Bailey?"

"She's grounded for throwing things at Jacob," my mom said. I laughed. "Shit! We left her alone with him!"

Alek began to giggled. My mom looked at Alek.

"Sorry, grammy didn't mean to say a bad word," she said in a baby voice.

"I hope that boy can run. Even though she broke her leg, that girl is fast," Emmett laughed.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10!! OHMIGOSH!! Bella is a-ok! And so are the twins!! I have yet to tell you what the twins will be! Ma-ha-ha-ha-ha!!! So R&R!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11 Chocolate Swirl Pudding

**CHAPTER 11!! POOR JACOB! WILL HE EVER BE FORGIVEN?? BELLA AND THE TWINS ARE A-OKAY!!! OR ARE THEY??? DISCLAIMER!!!  


* * *

**

**EdPOV**

I had Bella's birthday present in one hand and her flowers in the other. The doctor told us she could only see one person. So I walked up to her door and opened it. I looked at her. She was under a blanket. A small bump where her stomach was , and she was rubbing it. He brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had red stained eyes. Then she looked at me and gave me a weak smile. I walked over to her bed.

"Some birthday," she said.

"Bella–," I started.

"Don't say 'it's ok,' Edward, because it's not," she said. "We almost,–I almost lost our babies,"

"Bella you didn't do anything wrong," I said.

"I fell down, and something went wrong," she said.

"Bella that is common for twins," I said. "It's not like it's the first time that has happened,"

"But it happened to us," she said as she began crying. I walked over and sat on the bed with her. I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's ok, don't cry Bella," I cooed as she cried into my chest. Then I showed her the box.

"Happy Birthday," I whispered. She took it and gasped as she say what it said.

"That's what I told you one night. The night we opened up to each other," she said. "Thank you,"

"Your welcome," I said kissing her cheek.

"Aw, you got me flowers too?" she asked. I handed her the flowers.

"Of course and they're your favorite," I said.

"Your way to good for me," she giggled.

"Never," I smiled.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

**BPOV**

Last week was Thanksgiving dinner and I'm still full from eating so it was real fun. My dad visited and we went to Edward's family. My mom called and wished me a happy thanksgiving. We have set up the nursery with two cribs, a dressing table, and two rocking chairs for my little boys.

Since the little incident Edward won't let me move much. I'm only allowed to go to the bathroom and get food by myself. Renee calls every day making sure my no-good-husband is helping. She doesn't like Edward any more. That's what she calls him, a no-good-husband. But I think he is perfect. Then there was a knock at the door. I tried to get up. Then Edward came from the bedroom.

"Stay put . I got it," he said. He has also got a litte bit protective too.

"Hello Renee–,"

"Get out of my way. Where's my baby? Bella!" my mom cut Edward off. She came to the couch.

"Oh, baby. Are you alright?" my mom said fluffing my pillow.

"I'm fine mom," I said. She didn't believe me. "Really. What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here until the little baby is born," my mom said.

"Actually I'm having twins," I said. She squealed.

"That's wonderful honey," my mom said. I felt a light kick and my hand flew to my stomach.

"Edward come here!" I said. He rushed to my side. I took his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"What is it–Oh," he smiled. " Is that the baby?" I nodded. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. The babies started kicking a month ago. He is still shock every time they kick.

"Do you need anything Bella?" Edward asked.

"Could you get me another pudding cup?" I asked. Chocolate swirl pudding was my craving.

"I would love to," he said walking to the kitchen. He brought my back a pudding cup and a spoon. I got a spoonful of pudding and I was about to eat it when my mom took it away.

"Bella that really isn't healthy for the babies," my mom said.

"But I want it," I said as tears formed in my eyes.. I started reaching for it. She kept it out of my reach

"Give it!" I yelled.

"No, Bella. Your going to eat healthy," my mom said getting up and going to the kitchen. I got up and followed her. She threw my pudding in the trash.

"My pudding!That was the last one!" I gasped. She opened the fridge.

"Tsk,tsk," she clicked her tongue. "I'm going shopping for some food,"

"But I'm starving!" I said. She handed me a box of crackers.

"Now, don't move around to much," she said. Then she left. I walked over to the trash can and picked up my pudding.

"Aw yuck there something on it," I said. " OHMIGOSH and it's moving !" I yelled throwing it in the trash. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going Bella?" Edward asked. I knocked on Alice's door. She opened the door.

"Oh, hey Bella," Alice said. I walked right past Alice and to her fridge. I opened and pulled out a pudding cup. Then I walked back to Alice.

"Thanks Alice," I said as I gave her a hug. Then I walked back to my apartment with Edward following me. I got a spoon and sat on the couch. I ate my pudding. Edward just stared at me.

"What? I have a pudding stash at Alice's house," she shrugged.

"At Alice's house?" he asked.

"And your moms," I said. "And Rose's,"

He started laughing. I laughed with him.

"Um, why does your mom hate me so much?" he asked.

"She's afraid that your going to be like Charlie. You know. Always working," I said. "But I know you won't, because you love me to much to work,"

"Your so very right," he said. Then he sat by me and kissed me.

**BPOV (Bailey)**

"Why so serious? He,he,he," The joker said on the TV. Then my phone went off. I paused the movie and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked as I wiped away the tears on my face.

"Hey, Bailey. It's Kaleb," he whispered

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Please Bailey don't. I feel terrible," Kaleb said. Then it was silent on the other end. I could hear him breathing.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied without giving it another thought. There was more silence. He took a deep breath.

"Then will you give me another chance?" he asked. Why would I give him another chance? He cheated on me. He broke my heart into millions of pieces.I took a deep breath.

"So what do you say?" he asked.

"No, Kaleb," I said. " I can't"

"But you–," he said.

"I may love you, but I can't forgive you for cheating," I said.

"Goodbye," then I closed my phone and I began to cry. Then there was a knock at the front door. I got up and walked to the door. ( Yes I can walked now with this annoying brace on). I opened the door.

"Hello?" I asked. At the door stood Jacob. "Jacob?"

"Don't throw anything!I come in peace!" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'm not going to throw anything," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say sorry again," he said.

"Look you have no reason to be sorry. I was mad at someone else and I took it out on you," I said.

"So your not mad at me?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Then who are you mad at?"

"Some other guy for cheating on me," I said looking at the ground.

"Is it that Kaleb guy? Is big? I might be able to take him," he said.

"Yeah, maybe. If you had your car," I giggled.

"Not funny," he said. "Look, Bailey I want you to know that I love you,"

"You–,"

"Now before you say anything I want you to know that I was being a complete jerk over the summer, but I've changed my life. And I want you to be in my life," he said. I jumped in his arms and hugged his neck.

"I love you too," I said.

**BPOV (Bella) One Week Later!**

"Mom this really isn't necessary," I said as my mom put in a birthing video.

"Of course it is. Being a parent isn't all fun and games," my mom said.

"Mom–,"

"Just watch it Bella," my mom said pressing play. Then a woman in a hospital bed came into veiw. Then she started screaming. I covered my mouth.

**15 Minutes Later.**

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" I yelled shielding my eyes. My mom turned it off and turned the lights on.

"Now don't you regret getting pregnant at such a young age?" my mother said. I fumed.

"That's it! I've had enough! First you come in here taking away my pudding! You make my husband feel lousy! Making me watch the birthing video was ok! But when you ask me if I regret getting pregnant? No way! Get out of my HOUSE!" I yelled.

"But Bella–," my mom said.

"I don't mind you being around, but I love my life. I wouldn't change it or trade it for a million dollars! I'm very happy!" I said.

"And if you came here just to make me regret it then you better just leave," I said. My mom began to cry. She ran to the quest room.

"Wait mom! I didn't mean it," I said.

"Yes you did," my mom said. I sighed.

I left my apartment and walked to Alice's apartment. I unlocked it with the key Alice gave me and walked in. I made my way to the kitchen and took out 8 pudding cups and placed them on the counter. I grabbed a spoon and sat down . I began eating my pudding. I was eating and crying at the same time. Then I heard the door unlock as I finished the 4th pudding cup. I heard laughing. Then Jasper and Alice sat on there couch and started making out. They weren't aware that I was there. I tried not to laugh. Then I dropped my spoon.

"Ah, damn!" I said . Alice and Jasper stared at me.

"Sorry. Pretend I'm not here," I said. Alice stood up.

"Oh, what happened Bella?" Alice asked.

"My mom is driving me insane," I said. "She's trying to get me to regret getting pregnant, and–,"

I couldn't finish because I was in tears. Alice came and wrapped her arms around me as I cried.

"It's ok, Bella," Alice said.

"I'm so tired of these hormones," I said.

"I know. I know. But it'll be alright," Alice said.

"I'm sorry for ruining your night," I sobbed.

"Don't be silly Bella. Everything is ok," Alice said patting my back. Then Alice's phone went off.

"Are you going to get that?" I asked her.

"Jasper will," Alice said. But Jasper was sleeping on the couch.

"This is Jasper(Jaspers voice) and this is Alice (Alice's voice) leave a messege after the beep(Both).....BEEP," the answering machine said.

"OHMIGOD! Alice my wife is missing!" Edward's voice panicked. "She was here this morning and now she's gone! Her mom won't tell me where she went. So I assume she is missing!"

Alice ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Calm down Edward..... She's at my place.....No, stay there. She's had a long day, bye," Alice said. She looked at me and smiled.

"Since you can't see or touch your toes can I paint them?" she asked. I giggled.

"Of course," I said getting up.

"Wait," I said. Then I walked to the fridge and got a cup of pudding and a spoon. Then I walked to the couch and sat down.

"Ok, I'm ready," I smiled as I ate my pudding. Alice giggled as she ran to her room. Then Alice's phone went off.

"Just let the machine get it!" Alice called.

"This is Jasper(Jasper), And this is Alice(Alice), leave a message after the beep(Both)..... BEEP,"

"Alice!Oh my gosh! You won't believe it!Oh this is Bailey by the way! Anyway! You know Kaleb? Well anyway I caught him cheating, you know with that girl . What was her name? Well anyway, he asked for one more chance and I took your advice! Now I'm back with —," then Bailey was cut off by the machine. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alcie asked walking out of the bathroom. I just pointed to the machine. She listened to the messege.

"Oh, I hope who ever she is with isn't that Kaleb guy," Alice said.

"What's wrong with him? I thought they were in a real good relationship," I said.

"Well they were. After the accident mom said that Kaleb would always come over and see if Bailey was better. One day he stopped coming. Then Bailey got better and they started going out again," Alice said as she painted my toes.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Well, Bailey wasn't very mobile after the accident. Then like two months ago she got that brace thing, and now she can walk. So we went to the mall, and she caught him making out with his girl named. Oh, what was her name?" Alice asked.

"Janette," Jasper said with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah, Janette. Bailey lost it. Well she kept her cool and then when Jacob came over she lost it. She said he was the reason why Kaleb would go and get another girl," Alice said.

"That's terrible," I said.

"But that was a month? No two months ago," Alice said. Then Alice's phone rang again. She let the machine get it.

"ALICE! Pick up the phone! I didn't get to tell you that I'm with Jacob again!Got to go!Bye!" then the machine went dead.

"Jacob? I thought she would go for a different guy," Alice said.

"Well, Jacob said he loved her," I said.

"He did?" Alice squealed. "Well then that's different," I laughed.

"What?" Alice asked. I shook my head and she continued to paint my toes.

"So are you ready for Christmas?" Alice asked.

"What do you mean Christmas?" I asked.

"Bella Christmas is like 4 weeks away. Don't tell me you forgot?" Alice said. I looked to see Jasper and Alice had put up a Christmas tree.

"Shit. We don't have a tree," I said.

"I'm sure Edward has it covered," Alice winked.

"Do yo know something I don't know?" I asked as I began to yawn.

"Come on Bella I'll sleep in Jasper's room and you can sleep in my room," Alice said. Jasper hopped up.

"I like the sound of that," he smiled as they both helped me up and into Alice's bed.

"Thank you Alice," I said closing my eyes.

"Come on Jasper, let's go to bed," Alice said.

"Yes ma'am!" Jasper said with a smile on his face. They laughed as they walked out of the room.

**EdPOV(Next Day) (Renee is staying at a hotel now)**

"How the hell are these lights supposed to go on?" Emmett asked me.

"I don't know," I said. Jasper sighed and took the lights from Emmett and began placing them on the tree.

"Seriously? You guys can make a baby but you can't put on Christmas lights?" Jasper asked.

"Shut up Jasper," I said. He chuckled.

"It's not like you can't make a baby. Oh, wait you can't Mr. Tight Pants," Emmett laughed.

"Hey, Em," I said.

"What?"

"Your kid is chewing on the Christmas lights," I said looking at Alek.

"Aw shit!" Emmett said jumping up and picking up Alek .

"Emmett I didn't think babies started teething until they were almost one," Jasper said.

"Well, Alek here is a different story," Emmett said putting Alek in a box.

"Why are you putting your child in a box?" I asked.

"It's not like he can't get 'll chew his way out," Emmett said.

"Emmett I know your not a bad dad, but putting your child in a box is very bad," Jasper said placing ornaments on the tree.

"Shut up. Hey why are we putting up your Christmas tree?" Emmett asked.

"Because Bella wants one up. Well that's what Alice said. So while they're out christmas shopping we're putting up the tree, and I need help," I said.

"Emmett tell me again why Rose left Alek with you?" Jasper asked.

"Alek doesn't like shopping and he chews through the little buggy strap thing and then he falls out and hits his head," Emmett said.

"It's not like it does much damage," Jasper said.

"Jasper just shut up," Emmett said. "I'm tired of the dumb jokes. Ok? Alek is very smart for his age," Emmett lectured. I looked at Alek he was hitting his head against the wall.

"Hey Em," I said.

"Not now , Edward. I'm pissed," Emmett said fooling with some ornament.

"Um, your kid is hitting his head against the wall," I said. He looked at Alek.

"Aw don't do that. You know mommy hates it when you act like daddy," Emmett said picking up Alek.. Jasper and I busted out laughing.

"You guys are so stupid," Emmett said.

"Hey. Stupid is a mean word, Emmy," Jasper said. Which made us laugh harder, and make Emmett mader.

"Oh, piss off," Emmett said putting Alek in his car seat and grabbing Alek backpack. Then he left.

"Wait!Emmett!Wait!" I said. But he was gone.

"Smooth Eddie," Jasper said.

"Oh, shut up stupid," I said.

"Stupid is a mean word Eddie," Jasper said. I began to laugh.

30 Minutes Later.

"Ok, the tree is up and the presents are under it," I said.

"Presents? You know Bella hates getting presents," Jasper said.

"She never said anything about the babies getting presents," I said.

"But you don't know if they're boys or girls," Jasper said.

"Oh, I know they're girls," I said.

"What ever," Jasper said.

"Edward I'm home!" I heard my angels voice call. "Oh, I've had a long–," she froze once she saw the tree.

"Oh, my," she said covering her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes as I plugged in the lights and turned off the other lights.

"You did–," but she stopped speaking.

"Do you not like it?" I asked.

"I love it," she smiled. "We love it,"

I walked over and gave her a nice long kiss.

"I'm going to go now. See you later Edward," Jasper said as we continued kissing.

"Thank you so much Edward. You've made me really happy," she said once we stopped kissing and sat on the couch.

"I'm glad," I said before I gave her another kiss. Then she gasped.

"What?" I asked. Then she took my hand and placed it on her stomach. Then I felt a small kick hit the palm of my hand.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11!! Awwww!! Edward is soooo sweet! So tell me what you think!! R&R!! Thanks for all the reviews!!**


	12. Chapter 12 Montana

**CHAPTER 12!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!

* * *

  
**

**APOV (Alice)**

My life will soon be complete. Soon I will marry Jasper and we will be happy. But it is going to take me a while to convince him for us to have children. Yeah, Bailey kind of changed his mind. I'm staring at my little perfect diamond. Then there was a knock at my door. I turned to see my little cowboy, Jasper.

"Hey," he simply said. I smiled back.

"Hey," I replied. He took a few steps closer.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" he asked.

"I'm studying for my big test tomorrow," I said.

"Alice, it's Friday," he chuckled. I smiled.

"You caught me," I smiled. He looked at my hand.

"Admiring your ring again?" he asked. I nodded. "Alice, if you want we can tell people. You know, so you could wear it,"

"I know, but then they'll think I'm pregnant and that will make me want to be and I don't want to go through that," I said.

"Alice," Jasper sighed.

"I know, I know. You don't want children, yet," I said. "But I do. I mean my sister-in-law is pregnant. My enemy it pregnant,"

"Your enemy?" Jasper asked.

"Jessica Stanley," I said. Poor Jessica. Mike wants nothing to do with her now.

"Alice I know you want children and I would love to give them to you, but–,"

"It's not the right time. I know. I know. It's like we have this conversation every time you catch me with my ring," I said looking back at my ring. Jasper came and wrapped his arms around me.

"Alice, don't be mad at me," he whispered in my ear.

"I'm not mad silly little Jasper. I just can't wait to be Mrs. Alice Hale," I said as I gave Jasper a kiss.

**BPOV**

I'm eight months pregnant and I'm loving every minute of it. My little boys are going to be so cute! Edward tells me over and over they are girls, but I know the twins are boys.

We had a lovely Christmas. Edward got me a necklace, and matching ear rings. I got him a watch. We had dinner at the Edward's parents. Charlie came over and had dinner with us. Everything is perfect. Well almost perfect. I haven't seen my mom in a few months. A knock at the door sent me out of my thoughts.

"I'll get!" I said getting off the couch. I walked over to the door, and looked through the peep hole to see my mom. I opened the door.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," I said.

"No, Bella. You shouldn't be. I should be. I see your happy with your husband, and I shouldn't have tried to change your mind. And if you'll let me, I would like to help with my grand babies," my mom said. I could feel the tears form in my eyes.

"Of course you can!" I said giving her a hug.

"My, you've gotten so big my dear," she said once we stopped hugging.

"So what have I missed?"my mom asked.

"Not much. The babies are healthy and everything is moving perfectly," I smiled.

"I hope you don't mind, but I would like to give something to my grand babies," she smiled. Then she handed me two boxes. I walked towards the couch and sat down. I opened one and pulled out a teddy bear with a Christmas ribbon. The other one was a pup dog (It might not make since, but that's what we say in Alabama) with that same ribbon.

"Oh! It's so cute!" I smiled. "Thanks mom. They'll love it,"

"Oh my. Bella can you believe your going to be a mom?" my mom asked.

"No. I still can't believe I'm married," I smiled.

"Um, Bella do you mind if I put the gifts in the babies cribs?" my mom asked.

"Of course you can," I smiled. She got up and walked towards the babies room. Then the phone went off. I picked up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello. How are my angels?" I heard Edward's voice rang.

"We are just perfect. Guess whose at our apartment?" I asked.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"My mom. She came by and apologized," I said.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

"Does she still hate me?" he asked. I giggled.

"No, she doesn't," I said.

"Ok. Then we should celebrate! I'm bring home pizza. Is that ok?" he asked.

"Hmmm, pizza," I said .He chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said. "Bye beautiful. By baby girls,"

Then I felt a flutter in my stomach.

"They're boys, Edward," I smiled. Then there was a stronger kick in my stomach.

"They say bye," I smiled.

"Ok, bye," then the line went dead. My mom came from the babies room.

"Oh, the room is so beautiful," my mom gaped.

"Thank you. We haven't picked a color since we don't know the sex," I said.

"Don't you mean sex's?" my mom asked.

"Nope. The babies are the same sex. So they're either boys or girls," I smiled.

Twenty minutes later Edward came through the door with two pizza boxes. He handed one to me and placed the other on the counter.

"What are you having Bella?" my mom asked.

"Everything on it," I smiled.

"Bella will eat anything now," Edward laughed.

"Edward, I'm very sorry," my mom said.

"Everything is fine, Renee," Edward said.

"Hey, it's mom to you," she smiled. I giggled. Then there was another knock at the door. Edward got up.

"Hey , Charlie," Edward said.

"Daddy!" I giggled getting off the couch.

"Wow , Bells. You've gotten big," he chuckled.

"Thank you," I said hugging him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Is there a problem?"

"No. No. Just came to check on my little girl," he said. I just looked at him.

"Well, I got fired from my job as Chief of police," he said.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

"Remember when Bailey, um, flirted her way out of jail? Well, people are saying I let you, Rose, Alice and Bailey out without bail," my dad said.

"So, now I have to leave Forks and find another job," he said.

"You can't leave," I said.

"If I don't they'll put you, Rose, Alice, and Bailey in jail, again," my dad said.

"And it's just a job, Bella. All I did was sit behind a desk anyway," he said.

"Then put us back in jail! Ask that Brandon kid what happened. He is the one who let us out," I said.

"Well , Bailey , um," my dad started.

"Let's not go back to that," I said. "Please don't go. You can stay here, until after the babies are born. But I want you here,"

"Thanks Bells but I can't. I've already bought a house in Montana and I got a job. I have to leave tomorrow. I love you," he said kissing my cheek. I turned and walked to my bedroom and laid down.

**EdPOV.**

"Edward, can I talk to you?" Charlie asked. Bella just ran to our room.

"Sure, Mr. Swan," I said .

"You can call me Charlie, or dad," he chuckled. We walked outside of the apartment.

"Please take care of Bella and the babies," he said.

"Of course Charlie," I said.

"I know your studying to be a lawyer, but don't get caught up in your work. I made that mistake and it cost me my wife and child," he said. It was quiet.

"Don't be like me Edward. Your family is more important then your work. Well bye Edward, guess I'll see you around," he said. Then he walked away. Poor Bella. I walked back into the house, and walked to my bedroom. I knock on the door. No answer. I opened the door to find Bella laying down on the bed.

"What did I do wrong Edward?" She asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong. These things happen," I said.

"But they happen to me," She said. I walked over and sat at the edge of the bed.

"You know what? I'll bet he will be there at the hospital when our daughters arrive," I smiled.

"You mean our sons," she said placing a hand on her stomach. I put my hand over hers.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked.

"Being you," I said before I gave her a kiss. Then there was a knock at the door.

"What is it mom?" Bella asked.

"Hey! I'm 15! Don't you be calling me a mom!" Bailey's voice rang from the other side of the door.

"Bailey what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Alice and Jasper kicked me out of there apartment. I was staying with them because mom and dad don't trust me while they go to a dinner party!" Bailey said. "Oh! Pizza!"

We began laughing. Bella yawned. I smiled.

"Bedtime," I said. Bella nodded and got under the covers. She closed her eyes and she was a sleep. I got up and walked out of the room. Bailey was eating pizza on the couch.

"Hey, Eddie boy," Bailey smiled.

"Hello, Bailey," I said.

"Sooo, whatchadoing?" Bailey asked.

"OK, were not playing this game," I said.

"What game?" she asked.

"Where I say something and you ask a question about it," I said.

"That's a game?" she asked.

"Yes it's game,"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I've never played," she said.

"I hope my daughters aren't like you," I said sitting down.

"Hey I'm very lovable," she said.

'They call me girl. They call me Stacy. They call me her. They call me Jane! That's not my name,' Bailey's phone went off.

"Hello?...No... I'm at Edward's...No the man on the moon .Of course it's your brother!... Leave me alone Emmett... Maybe... What do you mean Alek's missing!" Bailey screamed at Emmett.

"Rose is going to kill you!... No I'm going to kill you!...You better find him... You found him. Where was he?... in his crib...Ok. Bye Emmett," Bailey shut her phone.

"Sorry, Emmett thought he lost Alek," Bailey laughed. "Again,"

"Again? Wow," I said.

"He doesn't do it on purpose. Emmett still is a kid himself, and Rose trust so why can't we?" she said.

"I'll give you two good reasons; 1) he is Emmett. 2) he is EMMETT," I said. Bailey laughed.

"Chill. Or you'll wake wifezilla!" Bailey giggled. I looked at her.

"What? Don't you remember when she threw me out of the house, because Iate her pudding," she said.

"It wasn't that you ate it. It was because you got caught," I said.

"Right. I'm bored. Alice's and Jasper's apartment is more fun," she said.

"Why was it more fun?" I asked.

"Well for them. We played Hide and Go Seek. I was hiding in a very small place for three hours. All because I didn't want to lose." Bailey said.

"Then when I came out I kind of saw them making out. Hey, do you know who Pixie and Cowboy are?" Bailey laughed.

"You are kidding right?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"Hey, did you know that, wait never mind," Bailey said.

"What?" I asked.

"What what?" Bailey asked.

"We are not playing this game," I said.

"What game?" Bailey asked.

"Bailey," Edward said.

"Ummmm, pizza?" Bailey asked handing me a slice. Then there was a knock at the door. Bailey jumped up and answered the door.

"Mom, dad! OK, let's leave," Bailey said running out the door.

"She's such a handful," my dad chuckled. I sighed, and walked to my bedroom. I climbed in next to Bella and wrapped my arm around her stomach. My little girls are getting closer and closer.

* * *

**OK I KNOW I HAVE BEEN MAKING YOU WAIT A WHILE BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT WAS CHARTERS FAULT!! BUT I'M BACK!! I KNOW IT'S NOT A VERY LONG CHAPTER, BUT I KIND OF HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!**

**OK WHOSE HAPPY BECAUSE THE TWINS ARE GETTING CLOSER??? ME! I'M HAPPY!!! SO R&R TO FIND OUT!!!**


	13. Chapter 13 Closed Roads

**CHAPTER 13!!! What will happen now? Are they boys or girls? What will happen!! Disclaimer!

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I'm nine months pregnant and my little boys are getting closer.I can't wait until they are in my arms. My due date is February 2nd. It's February 13th. I'm 11 days past my due date. I'm laying in my bed being babysat by Bailey while Edward is working. And she won't shut up. I'm ready to kill her with my bare hands. Has she always been this annoying?

"OH MY GOSH Bella! I can drive now!" Bailey said.

"I know you told me that 100 times already!" I yelled.

"Grumpy!" Bailey said. "I wanted to be here, but I can leave,"

"Please don't leave!" I said. "I don't want to be alone!"

"Calm down do you need anything?" she asked.

"Could you hand me the remote?" I asked. She handed me the remote. "And a pudding cup?"

She smiled and left the room and left the room. I changed the channel to the weather.

"Attention to all of those living in the Seattle area. All roads are closed due to icy roads. I repeat icy roads," the man on the TV said. The phone went off.

"I'll get it!" Bailey said. "Hey, Eddie boy!"

She handed me the pudding cup, and the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, the roads are closed and there is no way I can make it home," Edward said.

"It's ok. Everything is ok. We're all fine," I said.

"I'm just worried," he said.

"You worry to much. I'm fine I have Bailey and my mom," I said.

"Ok. Make sure Bailey doesn't catch the place on fire. Or break anything. And I swear if she goes through my clothes again–,"

"I got it Edward. You better get back to work. I love you," I laughed.

"Love you too. Now don't move to much," he said. "Bye,"

"Bye," I said hanging up. I looked at Bailey. "I have to pee,"

"Again! You went five minutes ago!" Bailey said. "Renee! Bella has to pee!"

"Wait, Renee went to Esme's remember?" I said.

"Well , let's hurry before you wet the bed,"Bailey said. Bailey helped me up. Once on my feet I felt a sharp kick in my lower stomach. It's didn't hurt to much. I bent over.

"What's wrong?" Bailey asked

" I'm ok," I said. But I felt sharper kicks. I let out a moan.

"Uh, Bella please tell me you just wet yourself," Bailey said.

"What?" I looked down. "My water broke,"

"Oh, it's on my shoes!" Bailey said. "Why the shoes!"

"Ow! Damn it!" I said as another sharp pain hit me. Not here not now!

**BaPOV**

"What?" Bella asked. "My water broke,"

"Oh it's on my shoes! Why the shoes!" I said looking down. This isn't happening! It can't happen! We're blocked in! We can't get to the hospital! I can't deliver a baby! I'm only 16!

"Ow! Damn it!" Bella said. I placed her on the bed.

"Oh! What do I do! What do I do! What do I do!" I chanted running in a circle.

"First off your going to shut the hell up," Bella growled. "Second get them out of me!"

"What do you want me to do? The roads are iced! I can't bring the hospital to you! Or can I?" I said.

"Get. . . Jasper!" she said.

"What will he do?" I asked. Jasper a mean person!

"He is training to be a doctor!" Bella gasped. I'm never getting pregnant. I ran out of the room and to Alice's door. I started pounding on it.

"What do you want you annoying little girl!" Alice yelled at me. People can be so mean to me. I'm not always annoying. Am I?

"Is Jasper home?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Alice asked.

"Bella is in labor! She needs Jasper!" I panicked.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled. Alice ran into Jasper's room and I followed.

"What Alice? You!" Jasper said looking at me. I don't think Jasper likes me that much.

"Bella's in labor and she needs you!" Alice said. Jasper's face fell. He ran to his closet and pulled out a medical bag my dad got him for Christmas. We ran back over to find Bella cursing to herself.

"Ok get it out of her Jasper," I said.

"It's not that simple," he said.

"Well it should be!" I said.

"OK, Alice I need blankets and clean sheets," Jasper said. Alice disappeared looking for the items.

"Now, Bella do you want to be on your bed or somewhere else?" Jasper asked. Alice came back with towels and sheets . We put towels on the bed and placed Bella on top.

"Here is fine," Bella sobbed.

"OK. Bailey call Edward and tell him whats going on," Jasper said. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Edward's number. Edward isn't going to be happy.

"Hey, Bailey. What do you need?" Edward asked.

"OK, remain calm. Promise me you'll remain calm," I said.

"OK. I promise," he said.

"Bella's in labor. The babies are on the way," I said. The other line was silent. "Edward?"

"What is it Bailey?" Jasper asked.

"Edward isn't responding," I said.

"She's . In. Labor?" Edward asked over the phone.

"Yes," I said.

"Can I talk to her?" he asked. I handed Bella the phone.

"I'm fine Edward. . . It's ok. . . ow!" Bella breathed. "Jasper's here. . . I love you too,"

"Do you know what your doing?" I asked Jasper. He gave me a maybe,-I'm-not-sure kind of look.

"Sort of," he said.

"Sort of!" I said. "That's it I'm calling daddy. Give me your phone,"

Jasper handed me his phone. I dialed daddy's number.

"Hello?" he said.

"Um, daddy are you busy?" I asked.

"No not at all," he said.

"Good, because your going to have to talk Jasper through on how to deliver a baby, because Bella's in labor," I said.

"Oh, my," he said. "Let me talk to Jasper," he said. I handed Jasper the phone. I walked over to Bella.

"Are you ok Bella?" I asked. She shook her head. I took her hand.

"It's hurts. Make it stop Bailey, "Bella said.

"Bailey do me a favor," she said. "Don't ever get pregnant,"

"You don't have to worry about that," I said.

"Bella it's time to push," Jasper said. Bella shook her head.

"You can do it Bells," I said.

"Bailey please don't leave my side," Bella said.

"Don't worry , I won't," I said.

"OK Bailey, while Bailey is pushing you count to ten. Can you count to ten?," Jasper said.I nodded and gave him the death look. "Push,"

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10," I said then Bella breathed.

"I can't do it!" Bella said after the sixth push.

"I can see the first baby's head. One more push," Jasper said. "Push,"

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10," I counted and Bella breathed and we heard a crying . Bella sighed. Jasper handed the baby to Alice so she could clean the baby up.

"OK, Bella push," Jasper said.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10," Bella breathed.

"I can already see the head. Two more pushes," Jasper said. "Push,"

"1,2,4,5,6,7,8,9,10," I said.

"You forgot three!" Bella said.

"Does it really matter?" I said. At a time like this she is worried that I can't count?

"Ok, Bella I can see the head. One more push," Jasper said.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10," I counted. Then we heard another cry. Jasper handed the other baby to Alice.

"Can I see my little boys?" Bella said sitting up. I would have passed out. She makes it look so easy. She didn't scream or squeeze the shit out of my hand. Why couldn't Rose be like that? My hand was bruised for three days, and my ears where numb.

"Actually Bella, they're girls," Jasper chuckled. I looked at Bella and her eyes sparkled.

"Girls?" she asked. Alice placed one baby in one arm and one in the other. She was smiling. I walked out of the room and fell on the couch. My phone rang and I saw Jacob's name. I answered it.

"Hello beautiful," he said.

"Hey you know how you want me to have your children and stuff like that?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said a a tone like what-do-you-mean-by-that?.

"Well it's not happening for a while," I said.

**BPOV.**

I'm looking at the two sleeping little baby girls in my arms and I'm thinking I'm the luckiest mom alive. I look up to see Alice and Jasper staring at me. I can't even begin to explain the joy I feel for these little girls.

"Thank you Jasper. Thank you Alice. I owe you guys," I said.

"Don't worry about it Bella," Jasper said. "I actually owe you,"

"Hows that?" I asked.

"You'll see in time," he simply said. I smiled. I looked back at my two little angels.

"Oh I didn't pick out any girl names," I said.

"Edward did. He picked out their full names," Alice said wrapping her arms around Jasper and laying her head on her chest.

"Do you guys want to hold them?" I asked. Alice nodded and Jasper following her. They each took one and I think Jasper has changed his mind about kids. I yawned.

"Bella get your rest. You must be tired," Alice said. I nodded, and Alice and Jasper walked out with my little angels. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**EdPOV**

I ran up the stairs to my apartment and quickly unlocked the door and ran in. I saw Alice and Jasper olding a little girl each, and Bailey passed out on the couch. Alice looked up.

"Looks like you got your wish," Alice smiled. Jasper and Alice stood up and walked over to me. They placed the two little girls in my arms. One little girl has brown eyes, Renesmee. The other little girl has green eyes, Elizabeth.

"Carlisle came and checked the babies. They are healthy and so is Bella. You're very lucky Edward," Jasper said.

"Thanks Jasper. You're a great friend," I said. I looked at Alice.

"Oh, Bella wants to see you," Alice said as she and Jasper left. I walked to our bedroom with the girls in my arms.

"Hello, handsome," she said.

"So I heard the babies are healthy and your healthy?" I asked.

"Correct. They are just perfect Edward. Pieces of you and me," she said.

"So I heard you picked out names for out little angels," Bella smiled. " I would love to hear them,"

"Well, your holding Isabelle Elizabeth Cullen. I'm holding Isabella Renesmee Cullen," I said.

"Why Isabella?" I asked.

"Because I love that name, but she'll go by Renesmee, and she'll go by Elizabeth," I said pointing to Elizabeth.

"I love the names. You put a lot of thought into it didn't you?" she asked taking my free hand in hers.

"I just wanted the names to be perfect," I said.

"Well you did a perfect job. Edward, I love you so much. You made me the luckiest woman alive," she said.

"And you made me the luckiest man alive," I said.

"Looks like I will be doing the dishes for a while," Bella said.

"No you won't. I will. Because you will always be the winner in my book, Bella," I said kissing Bella's cheek. Her cheeks flushed bright red. I love dazzling her.

"Hey, I'm leaving," Bailey said from the doorway.

"Do you need me to drive you home?" I asked.

"Nope! Because I got my licenses!" Bailey said breaking out into a dance. I looked back at Bella.

"I can't believe I wasn't here with you," I said.

"Don't worry. You'll get to see everything else," she said. She took my chin in her hand.

"I don't blame you for not being here. And I'm not mad at you," she said.

"But I missed it," I said. "I wanted to be here so bad,"

"What matters is you're here now," she said. She looked back at the two girls. "Looks like the baby girl Christmas gifts came in handy,"

"Are disappointed that you didn't get a boy?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm very happy. We could always try again," she said.

"You will not get pregnant again!" Bailey said from the doorway.

"I thought you left?" I asked.

"I had to pee," she shrugged. "No more getting pregnant for a while. I mean it. No ones water will break with my shoes near!"

"Why don't you stay the night. It's late," Bella said.

"I can't. I got to get home and feed Leo," she said. We had to give up Leo, because dogs aren't aloud in our apartment and because we had the twins on the way.

**'When I met you girl my heart went knock, knock. Now the butterflies in my stomach won't stop, stop,'** Bailey's phone went off and she answered. She always has a different ring tone.

"Hello?...I'm on my way home...Three minutes tops," Bailey said leaving.

"Pieces of you and me," I whispered looking at our beautiful daughters.

"Yeah. Elizabeth has your crooked smile and green eyes. Renesmee has my brown eyes , and --,"

"Your devilish smile," I chuckled. She gave me a look. "I love that smile,"

"Edward how did I get so lucky?" she asked. "I mean my life was terrible back in Alabama and I move here I meet you, and I married you. I have your beautiful daughters,"

"Bella you deserve happiness," I said.

"Something's going to happen. I mean Cody came back. He almost killed Bailey and you were hurt. What if he finds out about the twins? Edward he still hasn't forgiven me," Bella said.

"He won't dare touch you, Bella. I swear I will keep you safe and the twins. Your my life. All three of you are my life now , and I will protect you,"

"I'm so glad I can count on you, Edward," Bella said. Then the little angels yawned.

"Looks like they're tired," I said. "Bedtime," I said. Bella handed me Elizabeth and I headed to their room.

"Little girls this is your room," I said. I walked over to a rocking chair and sat down and rocked them.

"I promise you I will never let anything happen to you two ever. I will always be what you need. I'm your father and I promise I will always be there for you when you need me," I said. They smiled in response. I chuckled. I sang a lullaby as I rocked them to sleep.

I'm finally a father.....

* * *

**OK I HAVE A QUESTION! DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT RINGTONE BAILEY HAD??? IF YOU GUESSES ONE TIME ; JUSTIN BIEBER THEN YOU ARE CORRECT! SORRY JUST THOUGHT I'D THROUGH THAT IN THERE.  
**

**OH MY GOSH!!! THE TWINS HAVE ARRIVED!! YEAH!! GOOD THING JASPER IS PLANNING ON BEING A DOCTOR!! I SURPRISED YOU GUYS DIDN'T I?? OK I KNOW THAT THE CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT HEY IT IS SOOOOO WORTH IT!AMI I RIGHT???OK I'M SORRY IF YOU WANTED TWIN BOYS !!! SO R&R!!! WOW IT TOOK ME TWO DAYS TO WRITE THIS!!! AND IT'S AWESOME ISN'T IT??  
**

**Isabella Renesmee Cullen!**

**Isabelle Elizabeth Cullen!**

**Such beautiful names! I picked out the names since chapter one! I didn't know if they would be boys or girls so I picked out guys and girls names. Tell me if you love the names!!!!  
**


	14. Chapter 14 Birthday party!

**Chapter 14!! Renesmee is the oldest, and Elizabeth is the youngest, if you wanted to know. But OH YEAH! They have arrived!! What will happen next?

* * *

**

**EPOV**

**Two Weeks Later**

I woke up to find Bella holding Renesmee and Elizabeth in her arms. I smiled and yawned. She smiled at me.

"You made my life perfect," she said. I sat up in our bed and wrapped my arms around Bella and my little angles.

"Lizzy, and Nessie are perfect," Bella said. I chuckled.

"You gave them nicknames?" I asked. She nodded. It was silent as we admired our beautiful angels.

"I hope it stay like this forever," she said before placing a gentle kiss on both there foreheads. I kissed Bella's lips. She giggled and blush. I love the way I make her act.

**2 Years Later.**

**BPOV**

One girl is screaming. One girl is yelling. The place is a mess. I'm tried. I need a nap. The kids are hungry. I'm hungry. They're tired. They are sitting in they're play pin crying. I'm trying to study. Edward's at work I'm alone!I haven't had a break from being a mom, or my school work. I have to plan the twins birthday party which is a week away! I started sobbing. Then Edward came through the door. He saw me and walked right up to me and gave me a hug and kiss. Then he walked over to the girls.

"Hey baby girls," he smiled. They stopped yelling and screaming and started giggling.

"I can't believe it my own daughter's hate me," I said. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"They don't hate you. I just spoil them," he chuckled. He stopped chuckling.

"Are you alright Bella?" he asked. I nodded.

"I just need to study for my final exam and then I'll have me degree," I smiled. I took a quick two year college route, and I'm so close to getting it. My test is tomorrow and I have to study.

"Well, I could take the girls to Emmett's and give you some time to yourself," he said. I could feel my eyes lite up.

"Really? You don't have to," I said. He put a hand up.

"You deserve it," he said giving me a kiss on the forehead. He ran to the girls room and packed a quick bag. He put them in their car seats and walked over to me. He began twirling me around in circles. Just like he does every night. Treating me like a princess. He stopped and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Ok, we'll be at Emmett's," he said. I walked over and gave my little girls kisses.

"Bye-bye Lizzy. Bye-bye Nessie," I said. They giggled.

"See they love their mommy," he smiled. Then he walked out the door and I went to study. Then it hit me.

"I miss my babies," I said.

**EPOV**

We arrived at Emmett's in about ten minutes. I grabbed the bag and the twins. I knocked on Emmett's door and he opened the door. His eyes lite up.

"Oh my god! People from the outside!" Emmett said.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Nope. Alek won't stop crying. Rose put me on parole. She's in a bad mood. I can't leave the house. Rose went shopping. And your about to see me cry," Emmett said. I heard Alek crying in the back ground. I chuckled.

"Emmett you better be paying me!" I heard Bailey shout.

"Your not watching Alek," I said.

"Ok, Bailey has been staying here for a few days," Emmett said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She lost her key to her apartment and Jacob is at his dad's for the weekend," he said.

"Ok," I said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Bella needed studying time, so I brought the twins over to see their favorite uncle," I said.

Emmett walked back to his couch and I followed. Nessie was sleeping in her car seat so I picked up Lizzy. Lizzy is the one who sleeps at night and stays up all day. Nessie likes to stay up all night and sleep all day. I was making fishy faces at Lizzy and she was giggling. I was enjoying myself. I love seeing my little girls smiling. I looked up and Emmett was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"When was the last time you go any?" Emmett asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Sex," he said. I blushed.

"Prom night," I said.

"Whoa! That's two years!" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what's funny your kids where conceived in a hospital and born in your bed," Emmett laughed.

"Hey why don't you tell Bella that?" I asked.

"No way in hell am I telling her that. Remember when I ate her pudding when she was pregnant? Well the minute she could walk she chased my ass down and kicked my ass," Emmett said.

"Language," I said. Emmett rolled his eyes. Then Bailey came in with Alek . He had a teething ring in his mouth.

"He is teething ?" I asked.

"No! He is STILL teething. He chews on everything! He bite's everything! Including me!" Bailey said. Bailey looked bad. Her hair was frizzy and her clothes were torn. She had dark circles under her eyes.

"What happened to your clothes?" I asked.

"Alek is what happen. He is the devil child!" Bailey said handing Alek to Emmett. She walked to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"She doesn't mean it. She hasn't slept in a few days," Emmett laughed. I shook my head. Then Bailey came out of the bathroom in a Club Fun shirt on. Her hair was fixed, and a smile was on her face.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"Work," Bailey said running out the door.

"She works at Club Fun?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's like a restaurant or something," Emmett said.

"So you really haven't had sex in two years?" Emmett asked again.

"Sex," Alek said.

"Emmett, you taught your kid a bad word," I laughed.

"Oh that's nothing. Guess what Bailey taught him," Emmett said. He looked at Alek.

"What did Bailey teach you?" Emmett asked.

"My daddy's a big jackass!" Alek giggled.

"Um, interesting," I said.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"Do you really have to go?" Emmett said. I nodded. I closed the door . I strapped the girls in their seats and drove home. I opened the door and walked down the hallway . I put the girls on the counter and saw a note.

Put the girls down and come join me in the shower- Mrs. Cullen.

I gave the girls a bottle each and laid them down. I ran our bathroom. The water was running. I took off my clothes and climbed into the shower.

"Hello. So nice of you to join me, Edward," She smiled.

Her big brown eyes bored into mine.I wrapped my arms around her waste. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my lips to hers and we kissed. Bella pressed me against the wall. Then one of the girls started crying. Bella sighed and turned off the water. She put her robe on and walked to the girls room. I wrapped a towel around my waste and followed her. I stood at the doorway as she held Nessie in her arms. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waste. I rested my chin on her shoulder. Nessie calmed and drifted to sleep in Bella's arms. Bella placed Nessie back in her crib. Bella took my hand and guided me towards the bathroom.

"I didn't finish my shower," she said in a sexy seducing way.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I asked.

"You bet your ass I am," she said a sexy voice. I love how she could act so bad and she was so angelic.

"I like a woman with power," I said.

"Well we better hurry before your wife get's back Mr. Cullen," She said.

"Oh, really?" I asked. She turned the water on and slipped her robe off. After our shower we fell a sleep on the couch and Bella was in my arms. I woke up when Bella jumped out of my arms.

"Oh my god!I'm late for my test!" she said running to our room. She emerged fully dressed. She ran to me and gave me a kiss.

"Ok, bye," she said running out the door.

"Good luck!" I shouted. Then I heard my little angels. I walked in to see Lizzy and Nessie standing in their cribs. I picked up Lizzy and placed her on her feet. I picked up Nessie and placed her next to Lizzy. They each took my hand and we walked out to the kitchen.

"Whose hungry?" I asked. They both giggled. They giggle just like Bella. I fed the girls and then they watched Blue's Clue's. I believe the people on Blue's Clue's are blind. We watched Blue's Clue's for like two hours before Bella came home. There was frown on her face.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked.

"There was only one diploma," she said.

"Oh, you didn't get it?" I asked.

"Nope. I got it!" she said as her face lite up. I picked her up in my arms.

"You got it?" I asked.

"I got it!" she giggled. Both the girls were laughing.

"Mommy!" Nessie said. We both stopped. Her first words. We ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Your first words," we both said.

"Daddy!" Lizzy said. I smiled and scooped her up in a big hug. They were shouting mommy and daddy, and we were holding them tight. Then Emmett barged right through the door.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I asked. Emmett just laughed.

"Pack your bags," he said. "You two are going on a vacation!"

"Emmett we don't have a baby sitter," I said.

"I got that covered," Emmett smiled. Bella ran to our room and packed. She was so happy she even packed my bag. I don't think Bella knew the girls weren't coming.

"Ok, Edward can you pack the girls bags?" Bella asked.

"Bella this trip is for you and Edward only," Emmett said. Bella's smile disappeared.

"It's just for two days," Emmett said.

"But we're a family," Bella said.

"It'll be ok," I told Bella. Bella nodded.

"Ok. I guess we'll go," she said.

"Good," Emmett pulled out a walking talkie. "Ok send in the devil,"

Then Bailey walked in she was smiling. She stopped smiling. She put her hands on her hips.

"Emmett I thought you said we were going to my first college party!" Bailey shouted. Bailey was a freshmen in college. I'm not sure what she majored in.

"Your baby sitting for them," He said. Bailey sighed.

"I charge five dollars an hour–,"

"They are going to be gone for two days," Emmett said.

"What the hell? You guys trust me?" Bailey asked. I gave her look. "I mean , you guys trust me?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Bella asked. Bailey thought if over.

"Ok never mind. You guys have fun I'll watch your little angels," Bailey said. I gave her a look , but then I picked up both mine and Bella's bag. Bella smiled , and grabbed her purse. She gave the twins a kiss goodbye, and so did I. Then we were off to only Emmett's knows where. I was heading to our car when Emmett stops us.

"That's not your ride," he smiled. I looked and saw a black car. Bella giggled like a school girl and ran to the car. Jasper was standing by the car.

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Cullen . I will be your driver for the weekend," he said bowing. Bella jumped in the back of the car. Jasper put the bags in the car and I climbed in next to Bella. She climbed into my lap and hugged my neck. I chuckled. We rode for about an hour until we pulled into a parking lot. It was the Seattle Inn. I climbed out of the car, and grabbed our bags. I walked up to the front desk.

"Ah, Mr. And Mrs. Cullen so nice of you to join us," a plump lady at the front desk said.

She handed us a key for the room on the five floor and we headed to the elevator. Bella was bouncing up and down. She was so happy. I laughed at her excitement. She headed to room 213 , and opened the door. She gasped as she walked in the room. It was a honeymoon room. The room was covered in hearts. The bed was a blur of whites, reds, and pinks. Bella ran and jumped on the bed. I smiled. I placed the bags down and closed the door. I jumped next to Bella. I saw she had fallen a sleep. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her neck. I inhaled her strawberry shampoo. She sighed in my arms.

"I love you, Edward," she said.

"I love you too, Bella," I she opened her eyes. Her eyes were sparkling like they usually do.

"Want to take a shower?" she asked. I laughed. Then we walked into the bathroom. She slipped off her clothes and turned on the water. She kissed me and started taking off my clothes.

**The Next Morning.**

**EPOV**

Bella is silent as she lays in my arms. I can tell something wrong ,but I don't ask. Then Bella pulls out of my arms and sits up. She looks at me with intense eyes and takes my hands in hers. Then she speaks softly with her eyes soft on me.

"Edward, I want a another baby," she whispered. I grinned. I saw her face light up.

"I was thinking, maybe we could try now, since I'm finished with college, and we want a boy and all," she said. I could feel my smile get bigger.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"Bella I would be so happy to give you your little boy," I said taking her in my arms.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?" she asked.

"Silly girl, I won't change my mind," I said putting my lips to hers. "And this time lets not be in a bathroom," I chuckled.

**5 hours later.**

The phone went off, and I groaned. I pulled away from Bella and answered my cell phone.

"What do you want Bailey?" I asked.

"When the hell are you getting home! I have a test tomorrow and you were supposed to be here an hour ago! You know what forget it! I'm dropping them off at mom and dad's!" she screamed and hung up.I placed the phone back on the floor.

"What was that about?" Bella said sitting up.

"Bailey is taking the girls to mom and dad's because she has a test tomorrow and we were supposed to be back an hour ago," I chuckled pulling Bella into my arms. She began giggling.

"Ready for round eight?" she asked.

"Hm, I think it's round nine," I laughed. She rolled her eyes and began kissing me. Then my cell phone went off. I groaned and answered it.

"What is it Emmett?" I asked.

"Are you getting any?" he asked. I hung up and went back to kissing Bella.

"Emmett?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Ok, no going back now," I smiled at we began kissing again.

Twins Birthday Party.

"Nessie! Lizzy! Bath time!" I laughed.

"No!" They both shouted. Since they learned mommy and daddy they have also learned no. They ran and hid . There was a blanket on the couch and it was giggling.

"Hmm. I wonder where Lizzy and Nessie could be?" I said. I picked up the blanket and grabbed both of them.

"Mahahaha!" I said as they giggled. "Now– Bath time!"

I walked to the bathroom and started the water. I undressed Lizzy and placed her in. Then Nessie. They giggled and splash. I'm proud to be a father and I wouldn't change it for the world. Then Nessie stopped splashing and looked at me.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"Mommy will be home soon. She's getting the birthday cakes for your party!" I said. Nessie smiled and started splashing again. Hmm, Bella should have been back an hour ago. Once bath time was over I dressed them in their pink party dress that Alice bought , and we watched Dora. Then Bella came zooming through the door with cake.

"Hello birthday girls!" Bella said placing a kiss on both of their foreheads.

"Mommy!" Nessie said.

"Ok everyone will be here in ten minutes. Edward, um, never mind," she said walking into our room.

"You two stay put," I said walking into our room where Bella was getting ready. I stood there silent until she noticed me.

"What is it you wanted to tell me Bella?" I asked.

"Well, I'm three days late , so I went to the doctors today and. . .," she paused.

"And?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant. We're getting our little boy!" she said smiling. I picked her up in my arms and twirled her around.

"Corey," she whispered.

"Corey ," I whispered back. Then there was a knock at the door. Nessie and Lizzy came running in with the biggest smiles on there face. We answered the door and everyone poured in. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Alek, Rose, Mom, Dad, Bailey, and Jacob came in with loads of presents.I saw the girls eyes light up.

"Dude are personal hell has came back!" Emmett said after the girls opened their presents. Jasper and I just looked at him.

"What personal hell?" Jasper asked.

"No way! Rose and Bella are both pregnant! Damn it!" Alice shouted.

"That personal hell," Emmett said.

"We're going to die," Jasper said.

"Well I have news of my own! Jasper proposed to me!" Alice said. Both Emmett and I looked at Jasper.

"Welcome to the family!" I said patting Jasper on the back. Jasper chuckled.

"More like welcome to hell! We got the devil too," Emmett said.

"Who's the devil?" Jasper asked.

"Bailey," Emmett whispered.

"I heard that jackass!" Bailey shouted.

"My daddy's a big jackass!" Alek shouted.

"What did I tell you about saying that Alek Edward Cullen!" Rose said.

"Not too," Alek said looking at the ground. Rose giggled and picked Alek up.

"I love you baby," she said giving him a kiss.

"Her mood swings are worse than last time," Emmett said. Rose looked at Emmett. "Love you , honey!"

"Suck up," Bailey said.

"Piss off," Emmett said.

"Your asking for it Cullen," Bailey said.

"Bring it!" Emmett said.

"Not in my house!" Bella said.

"Fine," they both mumbled. Then there was a knock at the door. Bella walked over and answered it.

"DAD!" she said.

"Hey, Bells. So where are the birthday girls?" Charlie asked coming in.

"Yo! What up Charlie!" Emmett said. Charlie ignored Emmett and found Lizzy and Nessie.

"Hello, Renesmee. Hello Elizabeth," he said. They both gave Charlie a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Just came to their birthday party," he smiled. Bella wrapped her arms around Charlie.

"Turns out someone paid bail and realized that I didn't let you guys out," he said.

"So you're back in Forks?" Bella asked. Charlie nodded.

"Who paid?" I asked. He looked at Bailey.

"It was my fault any way. No big deal. I just had to work three different jobs, and babysit for two years," Bailey shrugged. Bella ran and gave Bailey a hug.

"Thank you so much Bailey!" Bella teared up. "Stupid hormones,"

"You're pregnant?" Bailey asked.

"Didn't you hear? You were in the room," Emmett said.

"Nope I was listening to music," she said. "So your pregnant?"

"Yes and so is Rose," Bella said.

"Ok, just stay away from the shoes!" Bailey laughed.

"Why do they have to stay away from your shoes?" Charlie asked.

"Long story," Bailey laughed. Bella was so happy that Charlie was here. Now her dad is going to be near our kids and that makes her so happy.

The birthday party was fun for the girls. They loved being spoiled by grandma, grandpa , and Aunt Alice. Bella put down the girls and came back in the room. She crawled in next to me. I placed a hand on her stomach.

"I can't wait for him," she said.

"Me either," I said kissing her forehead.

Now our family will be complete with a little boy. With a little Corey.

* * *

**Chapter 14!! Yay!! Corey is coming!! Charlie is back!!!! Bailey has a heart!!! Thanks for the reviews!! They mean a lot to me!! Please R&R!!!**


	15. Chapter 15 Annabelle

**Okey Dokey!! This is chapter four!!!! Yaaaay!!! Disclaimer!!! Ok, I will begin............ now!!!

* * *

**

**4 years later!**

**BPOV**

"Isabelle Elizabeth Cullen! Please stop screaming!" I asked her nicely. She stopped and giggled and ran out of my bedroom. I placed a hand on my swollen stomach where my baby girl sits. Corey was born right on Alice's wedding day. She was super pissed until I told her she was the god mother. Rose had a baby girl named Violet. She was born the next day. So Corey and Violet are a day apart.

Now I'm 7 months pregnant, and Alice is 7 months too She is thrilled! Jasper is afraid. He is always asking Edward and Emmett questions. Bailey and Jacob got married two months ago ago. Bailey refuses to have sex with Jacob because she doesn't want to get pregnant. So Jacob's a bit upset other than that he loves marriage.

Edward graduated from law school and has been working for a Lawyer company for about two years. We are moving closer to Forks soon , because we need bigger space. We will be living closer to my dad and that make's him happy because he missed the first two years of the twins lives.

Then the phone next to me rings, and I pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Beautiful," my husband said. "So how are we feeling today?"

"Tired," I said.

"That's weird you were hyper in your last two pregnancy's," he said with a worried tone.

"That doesn't mean anything is wrong with the baby," I said.

"Ok. Well anyway we are having dinner at my parents at 7. But we don't have to go," he said.

"No, no. We'll go," I said. We rarely see them any more since Corey was born.

"Ok. I'll hurry home," he said. "Bye. Love you,"

"Love you," I said and hung up. I stood up and balanced my weight. Then Nessie ran in.

"Mommy! Mommy! Corey's licking the windows again!" she said. I laughed and walked out into the living room. Corey was licking the windows and wiping it with his shirt.

"Corey, the windows are clean enough thank you," I said. He smiled Edward's smile which made tears form in my eye's. He looks so much like Edward. He has his green eye's and bronze hair. I wiped away the tears and looked at the clock. 6:15.

"Ok, we're going to see grandma and grandpa!" I said. They started smiling. "Now you guys need to get dressed!"

Then they ran to there rooms. I followed Corey. He was looking at his clothes. I pulled out a green shirt and got dressed and I helped him put his shoes on.

"Am I really getting a baby sister?" he asked.

"Of course you are. You are going to be a great big brother," I said tickling his stomach.

"Uncle Emmie just says your fat from all the oreo's you ate when I was in your tummy," he said. I laughed.

"Oh you don't need to listen to Uncle Emmie," I said giving him a kiss on the forehead. He giggled and ran to the living room. I heard spongebob come on and his musical laughter.

"I'm home!" Edward said coming through the front door. I stood up and walked to the door frame.

"Daddy!" they all yelled running after him. They all hugged and laughed. I stood there smiling. Then Edward walked over to me and kissed me.

"How are you , love?" he asked.

"I'm hanging in. I'm just a bit tired," I pulled me in for a hug.

"I love you," he said. I smiled to myself.

"Ok I have to get ready," I said.

"What's wrong with the way you are. You look beautiful. The stretchy pants are a turn on," he said purring at me.

"Are you horny?" I asked. He wiggled his eye brows. I started laughing.

30 Minutes Later.

"Mommy! Why are your eye's closed?" Lizzy asked as we all waited for Alice and Jasper to arrive.

"Because mommy's a sleep dummy!" Nessie said. I opened my eye's.

"No name calling," I said. They both turned and walked away. I noticed Bailey wasn't next to Jacob.

"Where's Bailey?" I asked Jacob.

"She went to the bathroom," Emmett said playing peek a boo with Violet.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I heard Bailey scream. I jumped. Everyone had a confused look on there faces. They were afraid to either go or stay. About five minute's later Bailey came back down and sat down without another word.

"Bailey what's wrong?" Jacob asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't want to talk about it," she said in a quiet voice.

"Come on, let's talk," Jacob said as they both walked into the next room. Then Alice and Jasper walked into the room. Alice looked pissed.

"What took you guys so long?" Emmett asked.

"Jasper was going 30 under the speed limit and we got pulled over," she said.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe," he said.

"I know, Jazzy," she said giving him a hug. Then Esme walked in.

"Who is hungry?" she asked.

"Me!" Alice and I both yelled. Everyone began laughing. We all made our way to the big round table and sat down. I couldn't find Corey.

"Corey?" I asked. Then he walked into the room.

"Mommy look what I found!" he said holding up 5 positive pregnancy test. Bailey was the last one in the bathroom. Everyone's mouth was dropped. Then Jacob walked in with Bailey behind him. She looked up and saw us looking at her.

"What?" she asked. Then she saw what Corey was holding.

"Oh, shit," she said.

"Um, I know this is none of our business..." Emmett started.

"You're right this is none of your business," Bailey hissed as she turned and ran out of the house.

"Bailey being a mom? Scary!" Edward teased on the way home. I laughed. The kids were a sleep in the back.I felt a kick in my lower stomach. I stopped laughing.

"Bella? Bella honey, are you alright?" he asked. Then my water broke.

"No, Edward. My water broke," I said. Tears poured down my face. I'm only seven months. Edward took my hand.

"It's ok. Relax. Everything's fine," he said driving towards the hospital.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Lizzy asked.

"Mommy is ok. Do daddy a favor. Wake up Nessie and Corey for me," Edward said dialing a number on his phone.

"Emmett meet us at the hospital....Bella's in labor....Hurry. Thanks man," he said hanging up. He took my hand as he drove. Once we parked in the parking lot Emmett pulled out Lizzy, Nessie and Corey. Edward helped me to a wheel chair. I was placed in a room, and a nurse walked in.

"Alright Mrs. Cullen, everything is ok. The baby is fine," she said. I smiled as I squeezed Edward's hand harder.

"It's ok. Your doing fine," he whispered in my ear. I closed my eye's.

"Hello ," a familiar voice said. I opened my eye's to see Dr. Humphry.

"What the hell?. Where's Dr. Sandy?" I asked.

"She's out of town. I'm your doctor," he said.

"Nooo!" I moaned. Edward kissed my forehead.

"It's ok," he said.

"You're going to have to push now," he said.

**EPOV**

"One more big push Bella," I said removing a piece of hair from her face.

"No! I can't!" she said.

"Yes you can," I said. She nodded her head. "Ok, push,"

"Ahhhhhh!" she said and then we heard a soft cry. Bella smiled knowing our baby was fine.

"It's a girl," he said heading Bella the baby.

"Annabelle Cullen," she breathed. The baby in her arms was really tiny. Her eye's were a beautiful green. Bella placed a kiss on her tiny forehead.

"My baby sister!" Corey said running into my arms. I picked him up so he could see Annabelle.

"Wow! She's pretty!" Corey said.

"I wanna see the baby!" Lizzy said.

"Me too!" Nessie said standing on their tip toes.

"Everyone meet Annabelle," Bella said as the tiny baby yawned in her arms. We all watched Annabelle as she looked at us with curious eye's.

"I'm gonna be the best big brother ever!" Corey said as we left the room and went to the waiting room.

"I bet you will," I chuckled.

"I'm gonna teach her how to play battle ship! And gold fish!" he said. I chuckled once more. Alice was in a chair pouting.

"Whats wrong Alice?" I asked.

"I'm jealous! Bella has four kids before I can have my first!" she said.

"Guess what Aunt Alice! I'm a big brother! I'm gonna teach Annabelle how to play hid-and-go-seek! And we're not going to play uncle Emmie's way were you hid and he doesn't seek!"

Alice started giggling. Then Violet ran past Corey and he ran after her. They started a game of tag. Then Bailey and Jacob walked in.

"I'm officially pregnant!" she said plopping down in a chair.

"What happened to 'no sex'?" I asked.

"Mr. Horny here begged me. So we used a condom and it broke!" she said looking at him.

"Hey I put it on right," he said. Everyone laughed.

One Week Later

"Edward did we get all the boxes?" Bella asked me from our old bedroom.

"Yes I double checked. Come on, now. We need to get going," I said walking into our bedroom.

"I know, but I'm gonna miss this room. The twins were born here. Corey took his first steps in here. Annabelle threw up her first time on you in here," she said as tears formed in her eye's. I wrapped my arms around her.

"It'll be ok. We will make more memories in our new bedroom," I said. She nodded and picked up Annabelle's car seat. We walked out of the room hand in hand.

"Corey, Lizzy, Nessie! Let's go!" I said as they ran out of there old rooms. We drove there hand in hand. I could tell Bella was nervous about the move. She didn't really trust the movers. Once we were there the kids ran and choose their rooms. It was a six room, one kitchen, one living room, and three bathroom house. It had a big yard and a backyard. A perfect place for four kids. We walked up the stairs to our bedroom. It was huge and it took away Bella's breath. She has never seen the inside of the house. I wanted it to be a surprise. Then Corey ran into the room.

"I want Annabelle's room next to mine!" he smiled.

"Alright sweet heart," Bella said. Then he ran out of the room.

"Edward this house is perfect," she said.

"Just like you," I said. She smiled.

"Is that a walk in closet?" she asked. I chuckled and nodded my head. She walked over to it. She turned and gave me a kiss.

Then all the boxes arrived and we spent the next three weeks unpacking and arranging. Corey loved helping with Annabelle's room. Nessie and Lizzy loved having separate rooms. They can't wait to tell their friends in kindergarten. They started in August and it's April and they don't want it to end. They just love kindergarten.

Corey brags about Annabelle all the time. The other day when we were at the store he told the checkout woman that he was a big brother and he was going to teach her so much. It's really cute. I wish I had been like that with Alice. But then again we were triplets so I don't think I could have known that beforehand like he did.

I was feeding Annabelle when Bella walked in. She had this sad look on her face.

"What's wrong love?" I asked. She sat next to me on the couch.

"Bailey had a miscarriage," she said.

"What happened?" I asked. She took a deep breath.

"Cody beat her up, and it sent the baby into shock. Edward his is back!" she said as she cried into my chest.

"He will die before he touches you," I said. "Hows Bailey?"

"Not good," Bella said shaking her head. "She is ok, but not stable,"

"Hows Jacob?" I asked.

"He is is scared. Bailey won't talk to anyone, and it has him afraid," she said. "And they are putting Cody in jail, for ten years,"

"Doesn't there need to be a trail?" I asked.

"No. Beating me was on record. He beat other girls over the years and now Bailey. They have enough evidence to put him away," she said.

"Wow my woman knows how to speak lawyer," I laughed.

"Well who quizzed you while she was pregnant? Me," she said.

"Bella I promise I'll keep you safe," I said. "I'll keep you all safe," I said looking at Annabelle.

**BPOV (Bailey)  
**

Why did my baby have to die? Why did Cody have to come back? What did I do to deserve this? I asked myself as I stared at the TV mindlessly.

"Bailey please talk to me," Jacob pleaded. I just stared at the TV.

"Please Bailey. It's been almost a month. Please talk to me," he said. I turned my head and looked at him.

"I want my baby," I said as tears poured down my face. "Why did my baby have to die?"

"It's ok," he said as he rocked me in his arms .

"My baby," I sobbed.

"It's ok. It's ok," he repeated. He keeps saying that but I don't believe him. I pulled fromhis arms and laid down. He placed a blanket over me and I didn't move. He kissed my forehead, and walked away. The lights flicked off and my tears poured.

**BPOV(Bella)**

It was game night at Alice's house. She couldn't really go any where , she was nine months pregnant and Jasper is being really stricted.

"Three ace's baby! I win!" she said throwing her hands in the air. Then her smile disappeared and she wore a frown.

"Jasper my water broke," she said. And Jasper lost it. He ran to his room and came back with the over night bag as we helped Alice up and out the door.

They got Alice in a room and you could hear her screams. I went to go check on them and Alice was unglued.

"JASPER HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!! YOUR NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!!" She yelled and then I walked back to the waitng room and saw Bailey was sitting in a corner all sad. I went down and sat next to her.

"Glad to see you came," I said.

"Jacob made me," she said. I sighed.

"It's ok Bailey," I said.

"Is it? I don't think you be to happy if you lost Corey, Lizzy, Nessie, or Annabelle now would you? So do me a favor and don't tell me ok. Because it's not. You didn't loose your baby. As a matter of fact you have four kids," she said. I could see tears pour down her face as she hid her face.

"Bailey you'll be ok," I said.

"Will it? Because I tried having sex with Jacob and I just couldn't," she said. "I thought it would help. It made it worse. Now Alice is having her baby. Rose has two kids. You have four and I have none," she said.

"It'll get better. Trust me. My mom went through the same thing when I was four and after a couple of months she was ok. I'm not saying loosing your baby wasn't bad , but you have to move forward,"

I stood up and walked over and sat with Edward. Corey was a sleep in Edward's arms and Lizzy and Nessie were a sleep next to them in a chair. I took Annabelle out of her car seat and rocked her in my arms. I'm so lucky to have her. I'm so lucky to have all four of them.

* * *

**Ok Chapter 15!! Yeah!! Alice is getting her baby!!Oh no Cody's back and who is he after? Bella or Bailey?? So R&R!!!**


	16. Chapter 16 Are You Cheating?

**Chapter 16!!! Okay Annabelle was born two months early. So she was put in a incubator but she could breath on her own. She was only in the hospital for three days. It's like a miracle that she was really healthy. So sorry if it was confusing because I didn't put it in the chapter.**

**And I skip around years a lot so it might be 2 years, four years and than 15! But that's just how I roll. Disclaimer!! I own nothing!!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"It's a boy," Jasper said stumbling through the doors into the waiting room.

"What's his name?" Esme asked. Annabelle yawned in my arms.

"Major Jackson Hale," he said.** (A/N; Major is a real name!)**

"Oh you named him after daddy!" Rose squealed. Jasper nodded. Then he turned and walked back to Alice. We all crowded and stared at little Major.

"Oh Alice! He is so cute!" Rose said. Alice just nodded and looked at Major. We all giggled as he yawned and we had to leave them to rest.

**Two Years Later**

I am now a part time writer for a newspaper in Forks. That's what I majored in college. It's pretty great. I can work at home and be with Annabelle, since Corey, Lizzy, and Nessie go to school now. I remember one time Corey asked me 'Can Annabelle be my show and tell?'. It's so cute how he just loves her.

Bailey is doing a lot better since she lost her baby. So her and Jake went down to the beach house a week after Alice gave birth. We haven't seen them since. All we know is that Bailey isn't very sad 's very happy from what we've heard.

I heard Cody got ten years. It's not much but he deserves every day for what he has done. Before he was in prisoner he made a request to see me. I refused.

It was a another night and I was rocking Annabelle as Edward walked in. I turned and looked at him. It was almost midnight and his eye's were half open. There was a question that had really been bothering me for two weeks, but I never could ask it. I was afraid Edward was cheating on me. He comes home late and doesn't call me everyday like he use to.

"Bella? Are you alright?" he asked. I hesitated.

"I don't know. You know how Annabelle was breathing fine one minute and the next she couldn't?" I asked trying to not ask the real question and he nodded.

"I was so scared I was going to lose her. Our sweet little angel. I didn't want to lose her. Then three days later she's breathing fine and can go home. But for those three days I was so scared. I can't imagine how Bailey feels," I said. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella we're not going to lose Annabelle. She's strong , just like her mother," he said kissing my forehead. I took a deep breath.

"Edward, who is Irina?" I asked the question. He unwrapped his arms and stood in front of me.

"Um, my assistant," he said.

"So you take all your assistants out to lunch?" I asked. "Edward are you cheating on me with her?"

"What? God no, Bella. I swear!" he said.

"Did I do something?" I asked. He took Annabelle out of my arms and put her in her crib. He took my hand and pulled me down tp the living room.

"What brought all this on?" he asked. I put my hand on my hips.

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything," I said.

"No, Bella. This must really be bugging you," he said.

"Well the other day I had a doctors appointment and so did Corey and Annabelle. So I left Nessie and Lizzy with your mother remember? And your parents had a business trip go on at 5 and my appointment was at 6. I asked you to pick them up this one time, and your forgot to. Then I get home and there is a message from this Irina chic saying she had a lovely time today," I said.

"Your mad because I forgot to pick up the kids once?" He asked. "That is just absurd!"

"Your missing my point! Are. You. Cheating. On. Me?" I demanded. He hesitated.

"That's all I needed! Pack your bags and get the hell out of my house!" I said.

"This is my house too," he said.

"Well you should have thought about that before you cheated!" I said.

"I didn't cheat Bella! She's my bosses daughter! I was sucking up for a raise!" he said.

"So having sex with her to get a raise? That's so low!" I said. He walked up the stairs and came back down with a suitcase.

"I'll be at Emmett's if you need me!" he said. He slammed the door. I sighed and fell onto the couch. Lizzy , Nessie, and Corey came down the stairs.

"What's going on mommy?" Nessie asked.

"Where's daddy?" Corey asked.

"Um, daddy is going away for a while. He'll be back soon. I promise," I said. "Now you guys go back to bed,"

They walked slowly up the stairs and into there rooms. I sat on the couch and cried. I promised myself I wouldn't ever fight with Edward after what happened last time, and I did. I'm such a terrible wife. I over reacted I knew Edward would never do that. I was just stressed from my pain of a boss. Ugh! I ruined everything.

**A Week Later**

I try to tell the kids everything is alright. That everything is perfect. But underneath I'm falling apart, but I don't show it. It was a cold November night and we were all watching a movie. Then the phone rang. I walked into the kitchen and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Bella?" Edward's voice asked.

"Yes, Edward it's me," I said.

"Bella I love you more than anything. I wouldn't ever cheat on you," he said.

"I know I shouldn't have acted that way. I over reacted," I said.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Corey was shouting as he ran into the kitchen.

"What is it Corey?" I asked.

"It's Annabelle! She can't breath! She's turning purple! She was laughing one minute and the next she can't breath!" Corey shouted. I panicked.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked.

"Annabelle can't breathe!" I shouted. I ran after her.

"Kids, get in the car," I said as we got in the car. I drove as fast as I could. I ran into the hospital with Corey , Lizzy , and Nessie all holding hands, and Nessie holding my free hand.

"Ma'am! M-my daughter can't breathe. She can't breathe," I said as these doctors took her out of my arms, and taking her through these doors. A woman told me to wait in the waiting room and told me my daughter was going to be fine. How would she know? She's not a damn vision seeing pixie! Corey was the most shaken up. Annabelle was his baby sister and he loved her so much. He was sitting in my lap shaking.

"Mommy when is daddy coming home?" he asked.

"I don't know baby," I whispered. "I don't know,"

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Edward said busting through the double doors.

"Daddy!" they all shouted. He hugged them all and said he was sorry. Then he got to me and kissed me.

"I'm so sorry," he said hugging me.

"Ew, they kissed!" Lizzy giggled.

"It's so romantic!" Nessie giggled. Then Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme all came running in. They always come and I'm glad I can count on them.

"Is she okay?" they asked.

"We don't know," I said. Then a doctor came through the door.

"Mr. And Mrs. Cullen?" they asked. Both Edward and I jumped up.

"Is she okay? Is she alright? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Everything is fine. Apparently she has asthma. She just had a small asthma attack," the doctor said.

"We weren't aware of her asthma," I said.

"Well Mrs. Cullen you had to know," he said.

"Are you calling me wife a liar ?" Edward asked. The doctor became wide eyed. Edward was about a foot taller than him.

"N-no sir," he said.

"She said she wasn't aware, so no one had told her," he said. The doctor nodded.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked.

"Yes, she seems stable now," he said. "But we're keeping her over night just in case,"

Then he walked off. I turned to see relieved faces on our family's faces. Then Jake came in.

"Is Annabelle okay?" he asked.

"You're back!" I said giving him a hug. He smiled.

"Jake! Don't run off without me!" Bailey said walking in with a blue blanket in her arms. In the blanket was a sleeping baby. Bailey was smiling. She was happy.

"You had a baby?" Alice said pouting. Probably because she didn't get to plan the baby shower.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Oh, what's the baby's name?" Rose asked. Jake slapped his forehead.

"It's something stupid isn't it?" Edward asked. Jake nodded. Bailey punched Jake's arm.

"You said you loved the name!" she accused.

"I do it's just...." he said.

"The baby's name is Van Kelso Black," Bailey smiled.

"Van? Kelso?" Emmett, Jasper, and Edward asked.

"Like off of Reba, Van. And Kelso off of That So 70's Show," she smiled. Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"Well I think it's a perfect name, don't you dear?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"Of course. A good strong name," he said trying to keep a straight face.

"Ok, let's stop talking about our sons name. Is Annabelle okay?" Jake asked. I nodded as I leaned into Edward's chest.

"So how did we get the little guy?" Alice asked Bailey changing the subject again. Bailey began blushing.

"The beach," Jake and Bailey said. We all laughed.

"Van is the first member of our family to be conceived there," Esme smiled looking at the little baby.

"What does conceived mean daddy?" Violet asked Emmett.

"Well sweet heart-," Emmett started,

"Don't you even think about it Emmett," Rose said taking Violet from his arms. Emmett's laugh boomed in the hallway. Then some pregnant woman came through the door.

"YOU!" Edward and Emmett shouted.

"Where is my husband!" she screamed. Then a guy scrambled to her side.

"Lee have you learned not to get her pregnant?" Edward asked. The known as Lee just shrugged. They walked away.

"Okay, do we want to know what that was about?" I asked.

"Nope. That was like eight years ago," Emmett laughed. I stayed over night while Edward took the kids home. I watched Annabelle as she slept with these tubes in her nose helping her breath.

For a two year old she was really tiny. She let out a soft cry. I could tell she didn't like having the tubes in her nose. I could feel tears slip down my face. The last thing you want is to see your child like that.

"I'm sorry Annabelle," I cried. "I'm truly sorry,"

She stirred once more. She opened her green eyes and looked at me with an innocent look. Her head was turned towards me since she was sleeping on her stomach. I giggled. She is the only one I know who sleeps on her stomach and can stand it. She gave me a smile.

"Your daddy's right. You are a fighter," I smiled. My cell buzzed in my back pocket. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, how is she doing?" Edward asked. I wiped away my tears.

"No doctors have told me anything yet, but everything is good as far as I know," I said.

"Everything is going to be okay Bella. She's a fighter," he said. Then the tears came.

"I know. I'm just so scared," I said as my voice began to crack.

"I'm scared too," he said. It was silent as I watched Annabelle.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

* * *

**Chapter !! I know this wasn't my best chapter but I'll make it better!!Okay this is going to be my last chapter for a while because of Marching band, and school and my pure laziness! But you might get lucky and I might update sooner!! So please tell me what you think!! R&R!! Cus I love your reviews!!**

**Okay before you say oh that sounds like a fanfiction I've read! I did get the idea from one but I didn't steal it!! It inspired my chapter!!! So don't be like oh you can't come up with your own ideas! Thank you.  
**


	17. Chapter 17 AN: Sorry not a chapter!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

**Hello! Sorry, not a chapter! I'm so very sorry I haven't updated in ,like, forever! I know some of you love Frustration In Forks Or Families In Forks, but I have to put it on hold for about two reasons!! So please read them, and be understanding!**

**1) I have Marching Band competitions. Marching comes before my stories! I'm sorry. I love my stories, but I'm love marching band just a smudge more, and between practices, and practicing on my own I have no time to come up with more chapter ideas! (But either way the next chapter will be the last!)**

**2) I working on my writing. I'm not the best speller, and I have the worse grammar ever! So I'm working on it so there will be no more freaking complaints! (Erica Johnson!) And I know some things I put in here are stupid, but just think about it; it didn't seem stupid to me until I read it again. But I read it over, and over a bunch before I add the chapter. But sometimes I go back a week later, and I'm like 'Why in the world did I put that?'. So please bare with me! I'm working on it. Hey, no one is perfect! And I am far from perfect!**

**So those are the two reason's why it's going on hold just for a bit longer! And I would like to add something; If you are reading my stories and you don't like something I put in there tell me in a nice way, okay? I have had too many rude people tell me I can't write, and I have stupid idea's, and I'm sure you don't thinkg about this but you hurt my feelings, and I really enjoying writing. And right now your sucking the fun out of tell me in a nice way so I won't have to get rude. I'm a very nice person and I've taken all I can take with this. Grow up, okay? **

**I"M 13!! I'm not gonna be perfect! Thanks to those who actually like my stories, and read them. Thanks for the reviews, and being so polite. ~bailey~  
**


End file.
